The Ending Life of Spike: Book 4
by Dark Matter 101
Summary: Join Spike and his friends on his last treasured moments as we look back to the past. He is now Sophomore boy who has one last year with Twilight and her friends. New friends, villains, and a new girl that Spike falls in love with. He has to make this year count in order to have the best life he can ever ask for.
1. Ch 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1  
The New Girl

_My name is Spike. As for some of you may know the adventures I had when I was ten through high school and other places. I loved my friends, my family, especially someone who I always liked in my high school years._

A grown man was walking across a field of grass piled with brown and orange leave. He wore a black suit with a coat over it and gloves. The weather was cold and windy. He past tombstones as he walks by, rows of tombstone. He finally stops in front of one and kneels down placing a photo of him, his friends, and the girls. The sad look on his face as he stares at it. The photo was taking at Equestrian High during the school years.

_That's me. Facing the tombstone. A friend of mine died a week ago from a heart attack. This takes place fourteen years. As a grown up, I'm twenty-five years old. But enough about that, let's see what's happening._

"Hey… I wanted to see you again…" Spike said smiling, talking to the tombstone. "We were all shocked what we heard the other day about you dead and all. Except Rainbow Dash. It isn't easy seeing you like this you know, in the ground with your name carved on a tombstone. Anyway, I just came to say hi… and goodbye. Thanks for being with us… and thanks for being our friend."

_Now I'm not gonna reveal to you who died. That'll come to the end. Believe me, you'll all be shocked and feelings will make you cry (Possibly). There might be a couple of hints that will make you think who died. But save it to the end. And yes, this may be the last book, my last adventure. But don't feel threat. Let's go seventeen years back into the past where I was eleven and back in Equestria High, with my friends, my family, and the people I love._

**Seventeen Years Ago**

Spike was a young eleven year old boy. He stood in front of the school looking at it. He wore his purple hood jacket and a green &amp; light green stripe shirt underneath it. His hair was green and spiky. He was a smart boy who skipped three years in Middle School. Ever since he moved to Equestria, his life was perfect. Mad a lot of friends, made a family, and became the most popular kid in school. But he didn't care. As long as he had his friends, his life would be perfect.

As he stares at the school, he smiled. Thinking about the time when he first came to this place.

"Only five more months till school's out," Spike said as he took a big sigh.

"Spike!" a girl cried out his name. It was Twilight Sparkle, also the smartest in school. She wore a white collar shirt with a light purple best over it buttoned. Also a light purple skirt along with a pink bandana around her waist. Her hair stayed the same, including the straight pink dye. But her hairstyle had changed, her hair was now ponytailed sticking out behind her. "I told you to wait up with your big sis!"

She notice Spike didn't turn around to her. He kept staring at the school. Twilight walks up to him to see what was with him.

"Five more months, Twilight," Spike repeated. "You and your friends will be off to college."

Twilight smiled as she grabs him. Pulling him for a hug.

"I know, Spike," Twilight said.

_This is Twilight, my step sister. She and I are the smartest in school. Actually, she is comparing the scores we have. She's always first and have the best grades. The best about having a big sister, she acts like a mother, which I'm okay with it._

"We gotta make this last, Twilight," Spike continued. "We've got to have the best times of our lives."

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight messes with his hair. "We still have summer vacation, so technically we have seven more months."

"I guess."

_RIIIIING!_

"Come on, Spike. We're going to be late for class," Twilight said as the both of them ran inside.

Inside the school was students walking around the hallways. All the familiar people they saw in the hallways: Vinyl, Octavia, Noteworthy, Perfect Pace, Rainbow Swoop, Sassaflash, Star Hunter, Amethyst Star, Diamond Mint, Lemon Hearts, Rare Find, and all other characters you may know. And not only that; also previous characters from last summer vacation. Starting with this one.

"No running in the halls! No chewing gum! And for the last time, stop making out you two!" Chrysalis cried out. She was wearing her old suit when she own a company.

_Chrysalis used to mean and cruel – sounds like she still is. She was the second vice principal of Equestria High. She's learning our ways of being nice and kind to one another. And the reason why she took this job was because I was there._

"Hi, Spike!" she happily waved at him.

"Good morning, Ms. Chrysalis," Spike and Twilight both said.

"How is are my royal student?" she asked kindly.

"Good, we were just headed to our class," Twilight said.

"And how is my favorite student doing this morning?" Chrysalis squats down seeing Spike.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," Spike said.

"You're so adorable, I can't resist you!" she hugs Spike tightly as Twilight was getting irritated.

"Excuse me, Ms. Chrysalis, but we have to go to class now," Twilight said taking Spike away from her. "Come on, Spike."

"I'll see you two later then!" Chrysalis wave goodbye. She turns back to the students and went back being hateful. "I told you two stop making out!"

Spike and Twilight entered science class together ready for a test they are about to take. Inside was Trixie going over her notes studying. When she looks up she saw Spike walking to his desk sitting next to her.

"Hi, Spike," she said to him.

"Oh hi, Trixie," Spike answered back to her. "Studying for the test I see."

"I have to ace this test, so I can become your partner" Trixie slides next to him along with her desk. "Together we will be the smartest students in school."

"Excuse me, but Spike is with me," Twilight said pulling Spike closer to her. "Spike is my number one assistant. No one can replace my little brother."

"No, but he can replace his big sister," Trixie pulls Spike back to her. "He is an orphan if I'm not mistaken."

"You kidnapper! Spike would never replace me with you," Twilight pulls Spike's arm.

"Sure he can, he can do it right here right now," Trixie pulls Spike's other arm.

Twilight and Trixie fought over Spike as his arms started to hurt.

"Can I say something?!" Spike asked begging.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" both of them yelled at him angrily.

"Why are you guys so mean to me like this?" Spike cried.

_The two always fight over me for being their partner. I don't have the slightest idea why they always fight each other. But deep down, they're still friends._

A door swings open. Mr. Discord enters the room with a folder in his arm.

"Twilight, Trixie, stop toying with Spike," he said as he sat down in his desk. The two let go and pouted. Spike slides down in his desk easing the pain inside. Discord cleared his throat as he took the papers out of the folder and lines them up. "Now as you may all know, today we have a test."

"Mr. Discord, I wasn't here yesterday," Thunderlane raised his hand answering. "Can I take the test tomorrow?"

"No," Discord immediately answered.

_Mr. Discord is the most hated teacher in school. Last time I was here, he tried to replace the animal shelter into a football field. He's like… like a mad scientist._

"So take out paper and pencil so we can began," Mr. Discord said seeing everyone doing as he said. "Oh yes, and before I forget, we have a new student. She just moved here yesterday. Everyone, meet Starless."

A young girl came in wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a black buckle around her belly waist. Her hair was long and black and her smile was cute. Her black socks covered her leg just who've her knees. She was the same age as Spike.

"Hi, everyone," she said politely as she bows. "I hope we can become friends in class."

Spike was writing his questions down on his paper. He looks up and back to his paper and looks up again quickly getting a second glimpse. His eyes widen and snaps his pencil. The way he saw her glittered the background and eyes sparkling. Suddenly a song came up in his head adding his imagination.

_Do you believe in Magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can her  
Whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel…_

Twilight could see him staring at her with his jaws dropped open. She leans over seeing if he was okay. Waving her hand in front of him didn't help much.

"Spike?" she answered to him. But nothing.

…_but it's like trying to sell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

Spike continued day dreaming till Twilight snaps him out of it.

"Spike!" she shook him. The music in Spike's head stops playing taking him back to the real world.

"Huh? What?" Spike spoke.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

Spike looks back at Starless. She was walking to her seat sitting in front of him.

"Yeah! Yeah. I'm okay," Spike said.

"Excuse me," Starless spoke to Spike. He stood up straight frozen. "Do you an extra pencil?"

Spike blushed without moving a muscle. He then slowly goes to his backpack and grabs a pencil. He handed it to her still blushing.

"Thanks," she smiled turning back around.

Spike again frozen. He slowly grabs his hood and pulls it over his head blushing real hard. Twilight notice him blushing. She looks back at Starless and Spike. She finally get what was happening and started to giggle.

It was lunch time and Spike and Twilight sat in the table together. She notice Spike gazing to the ceiling smiling. She still giggled breaking Spike's imagination.

"What's so funny?" he asked being serious.

"It's nothing really," she ate her food and took a sip of her drink. "It's just that I think you have a crush on someone."

"What, no I don't," Spike lied looking away.

"Oh come on, Spike, I saw the way you act in class," Twilight pinches his cheeks. "What was her name again? Was it Starless?"

"You're really enjoy tormenting me, don't you?" Spike blushed.

"It's not my fault you're in love with someone," Twilight continued.

"Who's on love with who mow?" a girl spoke sitting down with them. It was Applejack. She still wore her hat. But the clothes she wore were a button short shirt showing her belly and short jean shorts with a belt around it. And her ponytail had a red band at the end of her hair. "How's my sweat apple pie's doin' on this fine day?"

_Applejack is a trust worthy friend. She never lied to us, but when does it's very noticeable. She owns an apple farm not far from here._

"We're doing fine Applejack, but I have to tell you something about Spike though," Twilight made Spike gasp.

"Don't you dare!" he said to her.

"What's goin' on with you, Sugarcube?" Applejack smiled.

"It's nothing, leave me alone," Spike pouted.

"Come on now," Applejack pulls him in towards her locking his neck. "If ya can't tell me, I'll just force you to."

"Let go of me, Applejack!" Spike started to blush. "I don't want to talk about today!"

"Hey, that's my job to handle Spike like that," Rainbow Dash cut in between the two. She wore light blue jacket unzipped. Her sleeves was rolled up showing off half of her arms. She also wore blue sneakers and her hair stayed the same: red, purple, blue, green, and yellow.

_Rainbow Dash was my very first friend I made. We are the closest friends there is. She's tough, athletic, and always there when me or my friends are in trouble._

"So what's happened everyone?" she smiled sitting between Spike and Applejack.

""Spike was about to tell us what happen in class today," Applejack spoke.

"I was not!" Spike cried out.

"Spike, you're going to be out numbered sooner or later," Twilight said.

"Yeah, right now I'm curious?" Dash said. "What did you do? Did you skip class? Failed a test?"

"You see what you did," Spike groaned at his sister.

"You started it," Twilight said.

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?" Fluttershy spoke along with Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"They're starting it again," Rarity said gently slapping her face.

"Oh boy! What are they stating?" Pinkie happily said.

Fluttershy wore a long yellow dress with a white apron tied around her waist with a big white bow behind her back. She also wore sandals. Rarity wore a plain white dress and white long socks. Pinkie wore a crazy dress. She wore a pink shirt and her sleeves were white and yellow striped on one side and white and blue on the other. She wore a dark pink pants with yellow and blue straps over her shoulders. Her hair was long and pink that she loves to sway it back and forth.

_Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie. Three more good friends of mine and also loves to tease me for the fun of it. Fluttershy is the kindest person I know. Always has a fond of me and other, mostly me. And she loves animals more than anything in the world. Rarity is the generous girl in school. Always knows what's right or wrong and never fail on us or others. Also loves jewelry and cloth designs and I have a little crush on her a bit. And then there's Pinkie Pie. The funniest, craziest, most random girl I ever know of. She's always likes to have fun when I'm around, always brightens my day when I see her._

"Spike is keeping a secret from us," Rainbow Dash said.

"I told you, it's none of your business!" Spike said.

"Ooo! I love secrets!" Pinkie said jumping on the table on her knees. She leans her ear towards Spike ready to listen. "What is it you're keeping from us?"

"Leave Spike alone, Pinkie," Rarity said pushing her away. "If my Spike-Wikey doesn't want to say anything, then he doesn't have to say it."

"Fluttershy, are you curious at all," Twilight asked her.

"Uh, well, um… I guess I am, but, um… Spike said he doesn't want to say anything, so, uh…" Fluttering spoke quietly all shy.

"Well, it's three against two, which means I have to say what happen with Spike," Twilight said.

"Twilight, please! I'm begging you!" Spike whines at her face. "They tease me non-stopped!"

"My own little brother is in love with someone!" Twilight happily said with glee.

"WHY!" Spike yelled in his head as he flew back feeling a punch to the face.

The girls were all stoned. They didn't moved a muscle hearing the news. Fluttershy and Rarity hearts were broken. They could hear it shatter like glass. Spike went back to his seat and was surprised to see them gloomy like this.

"Hey guys!" Sunset Shimmers came in waving at her friends.

_Sunset Shimmers is one of Twilight's long lost friend. She is now part of the group and also a new student. Don't let her looks fool you, she can be tougher than Rainbow Dash if you get on her bad side._

She notice everyone was sad and gloomy. She also notice Fluttershy and Rarity back to back soulless.

"Did I miss anything?" Sunset asked.

"Spike fell in love with someone," Applejack sadly spoke.

"Okay, how is that bad news?" Sunset asked confused.

Twilight whispered in her ears why. She told her that if Spike is falling in love with someone, he might not have time for her and them in their spare time. After she heard the new, a gentle breeze flow by her. She suddenly turned to stone like the others.

"Guys, I don't see why that's a bad thing," Spike spoke. "Usually you tease me just for the fun of it, but this is ridiculous."

"Spike, it won't be the same if you fall in love with someone," Pinkie said deflating her hair.

"We thought you would pick one of us as your true love," Applejack spoke sadly.

"Your years older than me," Spike said.

"Well, I for one am glad he found true love," Twilight said.

"You only saying that because you're his brother," Sunset said.

"Who does Spike have a crush on anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked getting her mood back.

"The new girl over there," Twilight points over to Starless walking over to them. She was holding her tray.

Spike spotted her as fireworks started to go off behind her and a new song was playing.

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
And don't it feel good!_

"Spike!" Twilight yet again cut off Spike's imagination. Starless sat down on the table with the girls and Spike.

"Hi, I'm Starless, it's nice to meet you everyone," she said.

"So you're the new girl?" Applejack asked. "I'm Applejack."

"Nice to meet you," Starless said. She notice two familiar faces she met in class, Twilight and Spike. "Aren't you two in the same class as I am?"

"Why yes, I'm Twilight and this is my little brother Spike," Twilight spoke. "Say hi, Spike."

Spike froze again hearing his own heartbeat. He swallows his saliva and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Please don't take my Spikey-Wikey away from me!" Fluttershy cried out pulling him towards her. "He's the only one I love and always makes me feel less shy!"

She was holding him tightly accidently smothering him with her breast.

"Spike is my Spike-Wikey and he's my little love boat!" Rarity pulls him towards her.

The two cried fighting over Spike. Starless felt uncomfortable seeing the two fighting like that. Rainbow Dash had to break up the fight.

"Sorry about that, these two are always like that when this kid's around," Dash said smiling.

"It's okay, I heard this school is a bit wild," Starless said.

"You have no idea," Pinkie Pie said.

"So, Starless, are you liking school that much?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking," she answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spike pinches her on the shoulder.

"Did you just hit a girl?" Starless gasped.

"Don't worry, she can take a punch," Spike said. "But I'm sorry she had to say that in front of you."

"That's okay, to be honest I don't have a boyfriend yet," Starless started to blush. "And there are a lot of cute boys here in school."

"I'm glad to hear that, Starless," Rarity said. "Just stay clear from Blueblood though, he's actually a ladies killer. Where are my manners, I'm Rarity, and it's nice to meet you. And might I asked what you do for a living?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet, but I always keep my grades up," she answered.

"Have you skipped a grade before?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not that smart."

"Well Spike is, he skipped the whole middle school year," Pinkie said.

"Really?" Starless was shocked and looks over to Spike.

"Sure, he is now a sophomore and just eleven years old," Pinkie went on. "You ever consider dating him?"

Spike spat out his drink coughing. Starless blushed a bit looking away smiling.

"See, you're even blushing like Spike," Sunset said.

"Oh stop it! You're making me blush," Starless laughed covering her face.

"Well, listen; we'll just leave you two alone for a while," Twilight said leaving the table.

"Wait, Twilight I don't that's- and you're gone," Spike said sighing.

The girls left the two alone in the table. They looked at each other awkwardly. Spike was playing with his food and Starless sit quietly.

"So… Sophomore student," Starless spoke.

"Yeah, I skipped three years in middle school," Spike said.

"That's impressive," Starless said.

It went quiet again. They felt awkward together like this.

"I'm sorry my friends acted that way," Spike said.

"That's okay, I find them enjoyable to hang out with," Starless said.

"Really?"

"But why did they made fun of you like that?"

"Oh they don't bully me if that's what you're thinking. They just find me cute and easy to tease, but we're really good friends."

"I notice, but are they serious about us being a couple?"

"Well, uh, that's just them, you know."

"But do you really find me attractive?" Starless asked making Spike blush.

"I, uh, in class I did and well, yes… I do have a crush on you," Spike said blushing. "I never knew this would go by fast."

"I know how you feel, but with all my honesty, I have to tell you something," Starless said blushing. Spike started to blush hoping she was interested in him too. "I don't have feelings for you."

"What!" Spike said picturing himself on a battle ship. And underwater was a submarine ready to attack.

"FIRE THE TORPEDO!" the captain commanded with rage. The torpedo fired heading straight to Spike's ship and exploded.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"It's not because I find you weird or strange," Starless explained. "You look like an honest guy and all, but we just met. Besides, I like boy who are taller than me."

"We're the same age! Meaning we're the same height!" Spike said.

Starless stood next to Spike and measured his height. The two stared each other and notice she was three five inches taller than him. Spike blushed bright red and threw his hood over his head.

"Why do you always do that?" Starless asked.

"I always over blush when girls are older or taller than me, it's embarrassing," Spike said being honest.

"I think that's cute," she smiled.

"Don't be like my friends!" Spike shouted.

"So if I hug you, would that make you even redder, like blood red?" she teased him.

"You're turning into them!" Spike cried.

"That is so cute~~~!" Starless laughed patting his head.

"We're the same age!"

"But being taller makes me feel like an adult to you," Starless winked at him.

"YOU SHE-DEVIL!" Spike covered his whole face with his hood.

"Don't worry, now that I now you have a crush on me just because I'm taller than you means that I might like you a bit," Starless said.

"Really?" Spike showed his face to her smiling.

"Sure. I can see why the girls loves you so much," Starless said. "But can I tell you something else?"

"Sure, what is it?" Spike asked.

"Well since you have a crush on me, that means I can also tease you, too," She said with joy.

"What? Why?" he asked blushing once again.

"Because you're so cute when you're short," Starless patted his head again making Spike mad and blush. "And one other thing, the way the girl held you like that when she smothered you with her breast, you don't consider yourself a pervert, do you?"

"FIRE THE TORPEDO!" the captain cried out as another torpedo went towards Spike's wrecked ship and exploded again.

Spike was flat on the ground face down. Starless could see his soul coming out of his body about to die.

"Sorry, was I over doing it?"

Later that day, school was over and Spike and Starless was walking together. Spike walked Starless back home. Her house was actually lovely up close. The two walked up to the front door and stopped.

"So this is where you live?" Spike said.

"The inside is a mess, but it'll get clean by a day or two," Starless said. "Anyway, thank for taking me home."

"Sure, maybe we can hang out sometimes," Spike said.

"I'll think about it," Starless said. She turns to Spike and leans over kissing his forehead. "That's for having a chance with me becoming your boyfriend. I'll see you tomorrow."

She waves goodbye to him and went inside. Spike stood there without blushing. He then smiled walking back home.

"I have a chance… I have a chance…. I HAVE A CHANCE!" Spike cried out running back home happily.

_This was only the beginning to end my life story. There are much more adventures waiting for us throughout the school year. Are you ready to hear?_


	2. Ch 2: Spike Versus The Machine

Chapter 2  
Spike Versus The Machine

Students gathered around in the cafeteria watching Spike and Gizmo playing chess. Mr. Discord and the three main principals watch them played as well: Celestial, Luna, and Chrysalis. Each turn they made last for two seconds. Comet and Pipsqueak watches them played as they talked.

"So what's going on?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Don't you read the school newspapers," Comet said to him. "Spike is playing against Gizmo for the school class chess championship."

"Since when did you become so interested in Chess?"

"I find it strangely in stimulating," Comet said watching Spike stopping the clock. "That's my favorite part."

_These two are my best friends; Comet and Pipsqueak. The two get along just fine. We always make a good team together when we're in a tight spot. And the principal are Celestial and Luna. The two are sisters, always making the school from right to wrong._

"Come on, Stuart Little, what you got?" Gizmo said making his move. He wore a white sleeve with a black bowtie. He has pens in his shirt pocket and his black pants up to his waist.

"I got your rook," Spike made his move by taking his piece and stop the clock.

""Being a trickster, huh?" Gizmo snorted as he pushes his glasses up. He made his move. "I got _Yu-Gi-Oh! _older than you."

"I can see why you're dateless," Spike made his combat as he finished his move.

Comet went up to Pipsqueak and Comet seeing what was happening.

"My money is on Spike, he's like a knight ready for battle," Comet said.

"You don't know anything about betting chess," Dash said to him. "I'm going with the nerd."

"I got gummy bears if Spike wins," Comet held his snack up.

"Fine, I got Cheetos if the geek wins," Dash held her snack up.

"Can I get in this action?" Featherweight asked.

"Sure, what you got?" Comet asked.

"An apple," he answered.

"Pfft!" both Comet and Comet said.

Back at the game, Spike and Gizmo was almost finished.

"I feel sorry for you, losing big, so young," Gizmo said.

"And I feel sorry for your queen," Spike said asking his checkmate. "Better luck next time, Bad Luck Brian. Checkmate!"

"We have a winner!" Principal Celestial announced as the students cheered.

"Suck it," Comet said to Dash as she hands him her snack.

"Alright, students, thanks for supporting Gizmo and Spike," Mr. Discord said. "And for that, I have a little surprise for you."

"We already know about your divorce," Pipsqueak said hiding his face.

"We're working things out!" Discord shouted as he calms back down. "A computer and their chess playing computer will be visiting our school to play the chess championship with our little student Spike."

The students applaud for the little hero.

"If a player can last twenty moves against the computer, he will win for his or her ten thousand dollars for new computers!" Luna announced seeing everyone quiet. "Did I mention it comes with games?"

The student cheered chanting Spike's name.

"Now, Spike, my cutest student," Chrysalis said to him. "Are you going to bring us home from the computer?"

"Once I get done with the computer champion, he'll be turned into a copying machine," Spike said as the students cheered for Spike again.

Back at Spike's house, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Shining Armor were in the living room discussing about the chess championship. Night Light rushed down stairs getting ready for the game.

"Okay, Mr. Dash is coming over to watch the big game," Night Light said. "There is still one more spot on the couch. Who wants it?"

"Spike can have it," Shining Armor said. "I gotta go back to college and go back to work. Serve and protect, Dad."

_This is my big brother and Father. They are part of my family and my mom is really sweat. She's at work and is planning to get a manicure._

"And I'm not into sports that mush dad," Spike said.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Today's a last day," She said.

"It's the biggest game of the year and I don't get to watch it with my boys or Rainbow Dash," Night Light sighed.

"…Yeah, heaven forbid for you to watch it with your daughter," Twilight spoke. Knight Light almost forgot her feeling real bad. He quickly puts a smile on and looks at her.

"You didn't let me finish," Night Light played innocent. "I would love to watch the game with you, Twilight."

"We'll see," Twilight walks off proudly upstairs.

"So, Spike, you think a human can beat a machine?" Dash asked.

"You better believe it," Night Light said sitting down in a chair. "If John Henry can beat the steam drill, Spike can beat that chess computer."

"Thank, Dad, but John exploded after he beaten the steam drill," Spike said making his dad feel even more horrible. "He died before hitting the ground."

"Don't try to hard then."

"Don't worry, I just have to last twenty moves," Spike said. "Then I won computers for everyone, and they name sandwich after me."

"How about that, my son living a dream," Night Light said seeing Spike walk upstairs to his room. "Live in a sandwich dream."

"Well, if Spike can win I'm betting all my money on him," Dash said to Shining. They saw Night Light giving them the look. "Just saying."

"Oh yeah, betting is just wrong," Shining said. "…Serve and protect."

Later that day, Night Light and Mr. Dash was in the living room wearing football jerseys. They were so into it.

"That's a foul! A foul!" Night Light shouted at the TV.

"Referees, who came up with that dumbest idea," Mr. Dash asked.

"I bought snack!" Twilight said brining in cookies.

"Alright, what are football games without snack," Night Light took the cookie without taking his eyes off the TV. He and Mr. Dash took a bite of it finally realizing it was cookies. "Cookies?"

"Yeah, I want you to eat healthy so I won't have to worry when I go to college," Twilight said sitting down on the couch. She pushes Me. Dash over sitting between him and her dad. "Cause I might you know. Dad? Dad did you hear me?"

"You said something about a healthy college," Night Light said still glued to the TV.

"Interception!" Mr. Dash cried out getting Night Light attention. "Catching the ball with one hand and making a touchdown, that is the player of the week!"

"…Woo-hoo!" Twilight wave her fist up trying to fit in. She went back talking to her dad. "Anyway, I know you wanted me to go to college but how can I afford to stay in?" again her father was yelling at the TV ignoring her. "Dad, can we talk for a little nit?"

"Just a second," Night Light said.

"This is a major decision," Twilight tried to get his attention.

"This is a year away, Twilight, and the game is happening right now," Night Light to her.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Mr. Dash got up doing a dance. "Man, did you see that?"

"No!" Night Light said sadly.

"He made a touchdown when he caught that ball," Mr. Dash did a figure acting like the player on TV.

"It'll be on instinct replay," Twilight said.

"It's not the same," Night Light said getting onto her. "It's the reason you watch the game, so you can see the game as it happens, now can I please watch the game?"

Twilight felt sad inside.

"Sure," she got up walking into the kitchen. "I'll go get the potatoes chips."

"Twilight," Night Light up when Mr. Dash cried out. "Now what?" he sat back down.

"He was busting out some moves when he made a touchdown," Mr. Dash dances as Might Light slaps his forehead moaning.

The next day, Spike was pacing in the classroom. With him was Applejack and Rarity.

"It's just for twenty moves, Sugarcube," Applejack said.

"Applejack is right, there's no need to get nervous," Rarity said.

"I'm not nervous, this is the only exercise you get in chess," Spike said as he continued paste around the room exorcising.

"Just think about having' fun," Applejack said.

"And don't think about everyone that is counting on you to win the computers this school could ever have," Rarity saw the fear in Spike's eyes. "I just made it worst for you."

"You think," Spike said.

"Just listen to me, Spike," Applejack said. "It's only a machine. Men made it, man can beat it."

"Spike! The computer!" Pinkie bust thought the door. "The Flim Flam Brothers made it and they're here!"

"Unless it's the Flim Flam Brothers," Applejack said.

"But no matter what, we still love you," Rarity said.

"Still not helping," Spike said.

"Spike, the crowd awaits," Celestial came in.

"Thanks, Principal Celestial, we'll take it from here," Rainbow Dash walked in along with Sunset Shimmers.

"We got you this, Spike," Sunset held a purple robe with a hood.

"I didn't know you cared about chess," Spike said to Rainbow Dash.

"I don't, I care about you," Dash said messing with his hair.

"You really out done yourself," Spike took the robe and wraps it around him. He notice a logo on the robe. "Equestria Inn?"

"I care about you, too," Sunset said.

"Okay, are we ready?" Dash said swinging the door open and rushed down the hallway. "Alright everyone, step back! Champion coming through!"

Spike jumps into the hallway punching his way through. His friends cheered for him as they enter the gym filled with people. Everyone shouted and cheered. Spike rushes over to the stadium with the brothers and the chess board. He growled at them trying to scare them. He notice the machine next them. Rainbow Dash pulls him back talking to him.

"Remember, Spike, all we need is twenty moves to win," Dash said taking his robe off. When he walks over to his chair, she spanks him. "Game on!"

She walks over to the crowd she knows and they handed her money.

"Okay, hand over your bets and let's see who wins," she said shoving the money into her breast.

"My bet is on the machine," Octavia said to her.

"You say that and you'll your money for sure," Dash took her money. After that she adjust her breast making sure the money wasn't showing.

In the crowd was Night Light and Twilight. The two sat together watching Spike.

"I think Spike is ready," Night Light said to Twilight.

"Yeah," Twilight said.

"You're not still mad about yesterday, are you?"

"No, it's just sad that we can't have a real conversation anymore," Twilight said.

"As long as you're not mad," Night Light patted her knee.

The bell rings as the match began.

"And now for the main event," Mr. Discord said into the mic. "Playing the white pieces is Spike."

The crowd cheered while Spike showed some action. He was getting into this.

"And playing the black pieces is the undefeated machine and the makers, The Flim Flam Brothers!"

Octavia and Vinyl both clapped themselves and no one else.

"Alright, now I want a clean match and the white pieces move first," Mr. Discord finishes his speech.

The match began as Spike made his first move.

"Pawn to queen four," Spike said making his move. When he stops the clock, Flam took out his laptop and pushing buttons. He hits enter and the machine spoke.

"_Pawn to King Bishop four,"_ the machine spoke.

Flam moves his piece like the machine asked him to and Spike was next.

"Pawn to King four," Spike made his move.

The game went on an hour later. Spike made 9 moves and the machine made 8.

"_King to Bishop two," _the machine answered as Flam moved the piece.

"Queen takes Queen Bishop," Spike said smiling taking the piece. "Check."

The crowd cheered hoping for Spike to win. Later the moves were now 15 for Spike. Five more moves and he wins.

"I got to give to Spike, he's going to Disney," Comet said to Pipsqueak.

"There's no way he last for twenty moves," Gizmo sticks his head out between him and Pipsqueak.

"Hey, would you like to place big money for your big mouth?" Comet said.

"You're on," Gizmo adjusted his glasses at her.

"_Queen to Bishop four… Check,"_ the machine said. When Flam made his move, Spike began to worry.

"Check? Check what?" Comet asked hoping a different type of check.

"My pay-CHECK," Gizmo snorted with laughter.

Spike scratched his head. He was overthinking what move he should make next. He pick up a piece and set it back down thinking twice.

"King to eight three," he said making his move.

"_Bishop to queen three… check," _the machine said.

Spike saw he had four more moves. He started to sweat. He wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Stay away from him, Spike! Don't let him hurt you!" Twilight cried out acting motherly to him.

"…King to Rook four," Spike made his move. There more moves left.

"_Queen to Knight four… check,"_ Flam made his move grinning.

Comet and Gizmo both stood up. Comet was worried and Gizmo was excited.

"…K-King to Rook three," Spike stuttered ending his move. Two more moves.

"_Queen to Rook four… Checkmate,"_ the crowd all groaned disappointed. Flam sits back winning the game.

Spike lost to the machine which made him feel bad. Comet moaned quietly saying that she lost.

"That was a good effort, Spike," Flam politely shook his hand.

"REMATCH!" Comet cried out!

The crowd chanted as Mr. Discord went up to the stadium with mic in his hand.

"You want a rematch?" he shouted. The crowd all yelled meaning yes.

"Well, if Spike wants a rematch," Flam said agreeing with them.

"Course he does!" Applejack went up to him in his face. "Spike can take the Flim Flam Brothers anytime anywhere! Ain't that right, Spike?"

"…No, I don't want a rematch," Spike walks off the stadium.

"Hey, Spike," Night Light walks up to him.

"Spike," Rarity said.

"I know, no matter what, you still love me," Spike walks out of the gym and headed back home.

Later that day, Spike was sitting in the chair watching TV with Comet and Rainbow Dash. Night Light came in seeing him depress over the championship.

"How you feeling?" he asked Spike.

"Alright," Rainbow Dash spoke.

"You know me, Night Light, I always bounce back," Comet spoke.

"I was talking to Spike," Night Light said to them.

"Oh," they both said. Night Light shook his head and sat next to Spike.

"I know you lost, but you lost to a computer program by the brightest minds in the world," Night Light said.

"Everyone was counting on me," Spike said. "Even Starless was counting on me. Especially Rainbow Dash. She got me a robe."

"And that's why you got to play the rematch," Comet said.

"That's right, and you know what the next time you can beat it," Night Light said.

"Yeah, second time I took algebra I did a lot better," Dash spoke. "Third time, I almost aced it."

"You guys don't get it," Spike said explaining. "The computer learns every move the opponents play. If I play again I can't pass two moves."

Suddenly Comet had a light above his head. He thought of a way to win his money back from the students and Gizmo.

"I'm thirsty," Comet said faking it. "Dash, are you thirsty?"

"No, but I had a chocolate muffin," Dash said.

"Then you're hungry then, let's go get you some food," Comet grabs Dash's hand and walked into the kitchen. When the coast was clear, Comet told Dash the plan. "Did you heard what Spike said?"

"Yeah, if he plays the computer again he'll lose," Dash answered.

"So if we get everybody to believe what we believe and we thought Spike could win, we can win our money back," he explained. He saw Dash clueless.

"You said there'd be food," Dash went over to the fridge.

"Listen, this is about money," Comet lead her to the kitchen table and sat down. "If we're going to get it back, here's what we need to do. First we talk Spike into a rematch and everybody to bet on Spike and then we bet on the computer."

"Because we know it could win," Dash said.

"There you go."

"Then we eat?"

"In style," Spike walks in just in time for Comet's plan to work. "I don't care what Spike says, I think he could beat the computer. He's a sophomore for crying out loud."

"I was till today," Spike said getting a drink.

"Spike, I did not saw you there," Comet said walking up to him. "I'm just saying you can't just back down like that."

"It felt like I was fighting a monster, and it beheaded me," Spike said making Dash want to question why.

"So what. You're a winner, and winners can do anything," Comet said. "You save the animal shelter, save the town, and took on burglars that at first we didn't believe."

"You really care about this, don't you," Spike said.

"You have no idea," Comet said.

The next day in the gym, Comet escorted Thunderlane through the gym talking.

"I know you bet on the computer last time, but you're betting the computer again for the rematch?" he asked.

"After what happen last time, yeah," he said. "Man, I feel bad for Spike though."

"That's why you should bet on the kid, see him over there with the other chess players," Comet points over to Spike playing with four players by himself. He was on a role. He around beating every player he faced. "Look at him on a roll, he's is training so hard that he'll have to win."

He walks away letting Rainbow Dash finish the job. She took a notepad out writing down his name.

"Okay, Thunderlane, so we're putting you down on the machine, right?" she asked.

"Actually, I'll bet on Spike," Thunderlane said. "If he's training that hard, there is a good chance he might win."

Rainbow Dash looks back at Comet. They both grin nodding each other. Back at the house, Twilight was watching TV and Night Light decided to join in.

"Man I had a rough day, how was yours, sweetheart?" He asked Twilight.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good," she answered patting his knee.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"The history channel, going over homework," she answered.

"Why does homework have to be on television instead of paper," he said. "Technologies these days."

"Dad," Twilight said trying to watch TV.

"Listen, I was thinking what you said about college, and if you want to go away from school, then-"

"Dad, please! This homework is really important if I want to ace it," Twilight said resuming watching her channel. Night Light knew where this was headed.

"This is great," Night Light laughed.

"I know, an unrated show, they could at least show more," Twilight said.

"Does this remind you of anything early this week with Cookies and football games?" he asked.

"Dad, that was different, I was telling to you and you were just watching football," she answered.

"I see," Might Light walks off heading upstairs slowly. "Go ahead, watch your show. It's just saddens me we grow so far apart that we can't have a real conversation."

Twilight felt bad that he copied her speech. She smiled and called out to him.

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"I hate you!"

"I know!"

She laughed continuing watching her show. That night, Comet and Rainbow Dash were in Comet's room making bets over the line.

"Yeah?... You're betting on the computer, right?" Rainbow Dash asked into the phone. "Twenty dollars it is the… okay, bye-bye then."

"We are going to rob people so good," Comet said happily. "Would you care to join my happy dance?"

"Certainly," Dash said as the two began to dance together.

Spike walks in to visit Comet and saw the two dancing like fools.

"You guys need to get dates," he said.

"Oh, hey, Spike," Dash stops dancing acting like nothing happened.

"Oh yeah, Spike is here to practice for the championship," Comet said.

"I guess I should leave then, but can you show me where the bathroom is?" she asked.

"Sure, come on," Comet went out of the room showing Rainbow Dash where the bathroom was.

Spike made himself at home and notice a notepad Rainbow Dash left behind. He looks through it and saw his name and the machine. He notice that it was algebra over Spike and the machine. Comet walks in and saw Spike reading through it.

"How can you bet against me?" Spike asked.

Comet nit bit his lips trying to be honest with him.

"You said that the machine was going to beat you the next time," Comet said.

"The only reason why I agreed to you was because you said you believed in me," Spike threw the notepad down. "But all you care about is making money. And tell Rainbow Dash this isn't even the right answer."

He walks out leaving Comet alone in his room. He sighs kicking the notepad across the floor. The next day, Comet rushed to Spike's home and notice a small fort build in cardboard boxes in the garage. He shook his head and went over.

"Spike, come on, I know you're in there," he said. There was no answer. Comet took a deep breath and exhaled the air. "Fine, don't talk just listen. Maybe I didn't think this through. But if I know I didn't thought I was gonna hurt you."

Without noticing, a ladder slowly came down quietly out of the attic. Spike climbs down and stood behind him listening.

"But in other words, I was being a jerk to you," Comet continued.

"A big jerk," Spike spoke.

"Yeah a big jerk- wait a minute, what?" Comet looks behind seeing Spike. "How come you're not in the fort?"

"You really think I'd let anyone find me that easy?" Spike said. "If you came to forgive me then I forgive you, is that what you want?"

"Well, yeah, but I also want you to win tomorrow," Comet said.

"Yeah right," Spike walks in the house getting refreshments.

"I do, Spike! I really do!" Comet followed him in. "I know said you might lose, but now I mean it! Rather you want to believe it or not, it's true."

"Okay, I believe," Spike said drinking milk.

"Come on," He grabs Spike by the arm and headed into the living room. A chess board with the pieces all set was on the table. "I set up this so we can practice, so I'll be the computer. And I've been reading the directions."

Comet sat down on the floor making his first move.

"The horse moves like an L shape, right?" Comet said moving the Knight. Spike looks at him shaking his head.

"That's a ridiculous opening move. How do you respond to a move like that?" he asked.

"Make a move," Comet said.

"Fine," Spike moves a Pawn not caring what would happen. Comet moves the Bishop closer to the Pawn. "That's so stupid! How am I supposed to make a move like that? No one can respond to that!"

After saying that, it gave him an idea.

"That's it… Comet, you're a genius," Spike spoke.

"See, I keep telling everyone that!" Comet said.

The next day is the big day. The chess championship was about to begin. Flim and Flam was fixing the machine programming it as Spike waited patiently to start. Comet went over to him talking.

"Okay, Spike, you can do this man," he said.

"But you do realize your gonna lose the bet if I win," Spike reminded him.

"It's just money. Now get out there kick its ass," Comet high fives him.

Spike rushes over to Flam ready to start the match. Mr. Discord rings the bell as he grabs the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Discord spoke. "You asked for it, a dial in the school part 2!"

The crowd cheered as the match begins. Spike smiled making his first move.

"Knight to King Bishop three," Spike said making his move.

"He's taking his knight out first?" Gizmo whispered to Comet. "What kind of move is that?"

"A move only a dummy would make," Comet said.

"_Pawn to King Three,"_ the machine spoke. Flam made his move as Spike went next.

"Pawns to Queen Rook three," Spike moves his piece.

"What is he moving that Pawn out? It makes no sense!" Gizmo spoke. Night Light and Twilight looked at him thinking it was rude of him.

"Calm down, it's all part of his strategy I came up with," Comet said.

"You helped, Spike?" Might Light asked.

"Yeah."

"Go warm up the car," Night Light gave the keys to Twilight.

After nine moves, Spike felt confidence in himself.

"Queen to Bishop two," Spike said wending his turn.

"He's bringing his queen out, that's illogical," Gizmo said pushing his glasses.

"You mind shutting up before I do it for you!" Rainbow Dash said to him.

Flam types on the computer waiting for an answer from the machine.

"I'm waiting, Flam," Ike said.

"It's an odd move, the computer takes a lot of time," Flam said.

"_Uh… uh… Pawn takes Pawn,"_ the machine stuttered which made Flam worried.

"I think Spike got it," Night Light said.

After 18 moves, Flam started to sweat as Spike felt relaxed. The crowd grew silent watching how intense this was. Surprisingly for them.

"Queen takes Pawn," Spike said taking his piece. "Check."

"_That move is outrageous,"_ the computer spoke to Spike.

"You brought you circuits to my turf bringing me down, that's outrageous!" Spike talk back to the machine.

"…_Queen to Knight two,"_ the machine spoke. Flam eyes widen and types the computer again.

"That's. Not. Our. Best. Move," Flam said while typing.

"_Queen to Knight two. Queen t-t-to kn-kn-kn-kn-knight two. QueentoKnighttwo! QUEeeN tO KNigHt tWo," _the machine started to caught on fire smoking. Flim quickly grab the fire extinguisher pitting out the fire.

"Not only that makes twenty moves, that's also checkmate," Spike said taking the king from him.

The crowd cheered for joy. Rainbow Dash was disappointed she lost the bet and notice Comet cheering knowing he lost. Flam shook Spike's hand congratulating him. Comet went up to Spike hugging him.

"Why are you so happy, Comet?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We lost the bet."

"Who cares? Spike won!" Comet said. "Besides, Gilda has the money we need."

After that day at home, the doorbell rang. Spike went to go get it and notice Thunderlane.

"Where's your friends at, Spike? Comet and Rainbow Dash," he asked.

"I don't know, after the chess torment they left without a trace," Spike answered.

"Don't lie to me, Spike," Thunderlane took a moment if he was or not. No answer. "If you see them, tell them they owe me fifty dollars. Cash. And I expect them toady me on schedule."

He walks off waving Spike good bye. After that, Spike went to the garage seeing Comet and Rainbow Dash in his fort.

"Is Thunderlane gone?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's long go-," Spike looks out of the kitchen window. "Oh no, he's coming back!"

What!" Comet cried out as he hurried into the attic. Rainbow Dash jumps back into the fort hiding.

"Don't worry guys, I'll let you know when he's gone," Spike said shutting the door. "As if."

He said walking into the living room and watched TV with Twilight.

"How long you think they'll be in there?" Twilight asked.

"About a day or two," Spike answered.


	3. Ch 3: The Powder Puff Boys

Chapter 3  
The Powder Puff Boys

Spike and Pipsqueak was walking down the hallway talking. Spike stops to see an office window looking at his reflection. He adjust his head to the side getting a good look.

"You know, I like this side. The texture, the look, fits my face perfectly," Spike turn his head around looking his other side of the face. "But this side, I see a new me."

Pipsqueak looks at him shaking his head.

"You know, that's the randomness thing you said all day," he said.

"Hey, Spike! Pipsqueak!" Thunderlane called out to them with his friends. Caramel and Coco Crusoe.

"Hey, Thunderlane, what's up?" Spike said.

"Listen, we're in the football team and are trying out a thing we like to do every year," Caramel said to them.

"We like you two to be a Powder Puff cheerleader with us," Coco said.

Spike was looking at them weird, but Pipsqueak was excited.

_Wait, wait, wait? Cheerleading? No way that I'll be in a cheerleader outfit._

"No way! The football team want me and Spike as the Powder Puff?" Pipsqueak jumped for joy.

"What's a Powder Puff?" Spike asked.

"Every year the football team gets to dress up as cheerleaders and the girls in school get to play football," Thunderlane explained.

"And since you've been hanging out with the girls every day, we figured you give us a few tips," Caramel added.

_So now they're using me? How is this supposed to be fun for me?_

"See you guys later," Coco waved them goodbye heading to the gym.

In class, Spike and Pipsqueak was sitting in their desk finishing up with their work and enjoy their free time.

"Man, how great is it that the football team wants us as a Powder Puff?" Pipsqueak said. "We get to have fake breasts, wear makeup, and-"

"Pipsqueak, don't you find that weird?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The girls playing football and the guys act like they're gay," Spike explained. "Not to mention that my friends will laugh at me."

"That's supposed to be the point, Spike. We make people laugh."

"No, I mean they're gonna tease me till I die," Spike crossed his arms.

"Maybe you didn't heard me correctly, we dress like girls and act like girls," Pipsqueak explained it better. "Listen to this: Hey, handsome, how about making a touchdown for little ol' me?"

"As a friend, never in your life will you do that again," Spike said getting creeper out. "I just think cross-dressing is the weirdest and creepiness thing I heard of."

A burst from a door slams open. Iron Will wearing his dark blue cap and blue shirt came in blowing his whistle at the two.

"Spike! Pipsqueak! Get you small asses out hear pronto!" he yells and without delay, Spike and Pipsqueak rushed out as fast as they could. They stood up straight against the wall. "Spike! I heard rumors that you know everything about women. Don't let me or the boys down, you hear me!"

"But I thought this was about the girls playing football?" Spike questioned him.

"No one wants to see the girls! They want to see the boys acting like girls!" Iron yelled at his face. "Practice starts tomorrow after school."

Spike sighs and went back to the classroom.

_Boy, was I in the dumps today. I'm glad Pipsqueak is excited about this. But how am I going to pull this off? But I'm not the only one who's having an unexpected day. My mom was in town heading to Sugarcube Corner to see Mrs. Cake._

Twilight Velvet went into the store holding a flyer. She walks up to the counter where Mrs. Cake was working at.

"Have you seen this today?" Velvet slides the poster on the counter towards Mrs. Cake.

"Oh yes, the PTA are having another fundraiser," Mrs. Cake said. "Did you know they threaten you to do volunteering job."

"Perfect, I've been waiting for an opportunity for this," Velvet said. "I've been a soccer mom before and I can guarantee that I'll become second boss."

"Well good luck with that, hey did you hear that the football team are doing a Powder Puff cheerleading this week?"

"No I haven't."

"I heard that your son was in one of them."

"My son, Spike?!" Velvet squealed. "He'll be adorable wearing a cheerleading outfit!"

"I know! He's such a Pumpkin Pie, isn't he?" Mrs. Cake squealed with her.

_That's my mom for ya, always thinking that I'm special to her._

Outside of school, Spike was with Rarity, Pinkie, and Sunset sitting on a bench. They were talking about their plans for the Powder Puff.

"Can you believe we've been chosen as a football players?" Sunset said.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Pinkie cried out.

"And my little Spike-Wiley will be a cheerleader!" Rarity hugs him from behind. She notice Spike wasn't blushing and was pouting. "Spike, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be a cheerleader," he answered without turning around.

"Come on, Spike, it'll be fun," Pinkie said.

"She's right, it's not every day a younger student get to be chosen as a cheerleader," Sunset said.

"They chose me because I know what women do," Spike turns to them leaning forward. "And it's true, I've been hanging out with you guys all year and it's embarrassing."

"Don't be like that now," Rarity said patting his head. "I'm sure that once you talk to Twilight and your parents' things will be okay for you."

_As if. Getting dress like a girl is one thing I would never do in my whole life. As for my mom, she went to the meeting in the school library seeing everyone there. She knows some of her friends, but it was her first time being in a PTA meeting._

"Is this the PTA meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, and I can tell that you're new here," a man answered her. "We just had our fifteen minute break and are about to continue for a second."

Just like that, everyone went back in the room. They sat in desks and began what they do best. Ms. Harshwhinny was the boss of the group sitting at the drone of the room.

"I now call this meeting back to order," she said in a grouchy voice.

"I like to propose for more items in my classroom," Discord said.

"We've already been through this, Mr. Discord, I've gave up on my family tome because of this and if you ever so tell me about your problems about your classroom I'll be kicking you out," Harshwhinny said making Discord feel bad.

Velvet started to get nervous. She gulped her saliva about to speak.

"Harshwhinny, I'm new here," she spooked nervously. "Hi everyone, my name is Twilight Velvet, and I always get a complaint from my kids about what they serve in the cafeteria every Friday. What if we serve desserts to the kids on that day only?"

"I would like to shun you, Mrs. Velvet," Harshwhinny said seeing her gasp. "But I like your attitude standing up against me, keep that up and you might be sticking with me."

Velvet smiled gasping. At Spike's house, Twilight and Starless was in the living room talking how things work around town, and telling her about Spike. It was Starless first time over.

"And then Spike saved this town by showing us a single videotape in a runaway bus," Twilight said to her.

"I never knew Spike could do these things," Starless said. "I thought he was just a nerd, but a hero, too?"

"Ever since he came to this town, he changed our lives," Twilight said looking at Starless for a few second. "Sorry, you said that Spike has a crush on you, but aren't you a bit tall for his height?"

"Isn't it cute? Who would've thought that a boy that short have a crush on me," Starless blushed giggling.

Spike came in furiously throwing his backpack down on the floor.

"Hey, Spike, why the long face?" Twilight asked.

"Hi, Spike!" Starless cheerfully greeted him.

"You guys aren't going to believe this," Spike said. "I've been chosen for Powder Puff cheerleading."

Twilight and Starless looked at each other and back to Spike.

"That's great," Starless said.

"That usually an honor for the football players to pick someone like you," Twilight said.

"All because I've been hanging out with you guys," Spike said.

"So, if it makes you feel better, they chose me as a football player," Twilight went on. "It's going to be fun. Rarity and Starless could help you with the makeup and look."

"Are you serious?" Spike shouted.

"I'm dressing up like a man, and you are going to play dress up with the other men rather you like it or not."

_She wasn't kidding. She dial Rarity's number and told her to help me out. Worst part was, Starless was going to help me out. At Rarity's shop, we began with the basics. Dare I say it… bras._

"Now, Spike, if we want to make you look like a woman, you have to wear these," Rarity held up two pairs of bras. Spike blushed as Starless giggled. "Green or Purple?"

"I'm not wearing a bra!" Spike said.

"I know what you're thinking, Spike, but its tradition."

"I don't care, I'm not doing this."

"We should add makeup for your eyes and lips," Starless helped holding up a makeup kit.

"Stop helping her!" Spike shouted at her.

"You wouldn't yell at your future wife, would you, little man?" Starless flirted him teasing.

"YOU SHE-DEVIL!" Spike threw his hood over his head hiding his blush.

"Less flirting you two, we've got work to do," Rarity help up dresses and wigs beginning the makeover.

They began by painting his nails with different colors. Starless made Spike tried every wig they had: brunette, blonde, red head, everything. She tried a grey wig making Spike pissed off.

"Okay, I look like an old hag," Spike asked.

"I just thought I tried every wig Rarity has," Starless said.

"Don't move, sweet heart, your nails have to be perfect and pretty," Rarity said blowing the paint dry.

After a couple of hours, Rarity and Starless was waiting for Spike trying on a dress they picked out for him in the dressing room. Other dresses were piled up next to them. He came out wearing a cheerleading outfit with a wig on. The girls gasps knowing it was a work of art. His makeup fit perfectly with the uniform they picked out for him.

"You're beautiful," Starless said.

"Shut up," Spike straight out spoke his sentence.

The next day, Spike was in locker room looking into the mirror seeing how stupid he looks. He then stuffed his shirt making it look like breasts. He walks outside to the football field seeing the girls playing football. On the track was the boys dressing up like women as cheerleaders.

_So there I was. Wearing my cheerleading outfit_

"All right, ladies, listen up!" Iron Will shouted through the megaphone. "You are supposed to be bouncing and jumping like other cheerleaders would do!"

He videotapes them to see how they look when they're done. The boys were trying their best but wasn't spirited enough.

"Oh brother," Spike said watching them.

"Spike!" Iron Will shouted as Spike rushes over to him. "I need your advice, what do you think about the boys blowing kisses to the audience?"

"I guess that's okay," Spike said disappointed.

"Blow kisses to the audience, boys!" Iron Will yelled into the megaphone. "Spike said it what they do!"

"Coach!" Twilight rushes over to him. "We don't blow kisses to the audience, and Spike is just eleven. How about we hear the ideas from the other boys."

"Ms. Sparkle, I don't have time to listen to you, I'm trying to make my men cheerleaders," Iron Will said walking away from her. "Alright, let's see what you got! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

They all blew kisses together in a line. Spike did to but had a mad looking face. Twilight and Rarity noticed the look on him. It wasn't a good sign.

At a supermarket, Velvet helped Harshwhinny and the others recycling cans and cups. Velvet thought she could step up to the plate and get Harshwhinny's attention.

"Ms. Harshwhinny, I notice that there are other PTA," She spoke to her. "I thought we could lower it just a bit. The bigger the PTA's, the faster we can get work done."

"I was thinking the same thing, but they won't allow it," Harshwhinny said pouring the plastic bottles into the recycling bins. "But I never thought someone else thought of it that way. Almost sounds like a project for the both of us."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Together, we could change the school. Better yet, the world," Harshwhinny made Velvet happier.

_I'm glad my mom was happy, but what about me? Can we go back to me now?_

Back at the house, Spike was discussing what he did today on the football field with Twilight and Velvet.

"…Then we messed around playing with our fake breasts and play football for awhile getting our manhood back," Spike told them.

"See, isn't Powder Puff fun?" Twilight said.

"You know, I have a cheerleading outfit that might fit you when I was your age," Velvet said.

"Mom!" Spike shouted as she went upstairs looking for the dress. "I am not wearing any of Mom's clothes. Next she'll think I might where her panties."

"Look, if you hate it that much then quiet," Twilight said.

"Really? Just like that?" Spike got excited.

"But that also means that you're quieting the team and your friends," Twilight continued. "Telling them in person may not be so easy."

"Please, Twilight, I'm a genius," Spike said with pride. "Everything is easy if you do it just right."

Spike walks upstairs heading to his room happy. Twilight sighs worried that he will quiet. After seeing him all day yesterday, all she saw was a mad look on his face.

_At first I was happy, but then when the next day came by it wasn't easy for me._

In the locker room the boys were watching themselves cheerleading. They were out of their outfit taking a break for now. Pipsqueak was on the TV acting like a girl, but Iron Will was not amused.

"Pipsqueak, do you see what I see?" he asked him.

"Me being a cheerleader?" Pipsqueak guessed.

"I see that you didn't put on makeup!"

"How am I supposed to know how much makeup they put on?"

"Watch Spike, he's coming up," Iron Will watched the screen seeing Spike mad and pouting. "See how he looks. Drama queen, princess, all about me. This kid been hanging out with girls more than you and the other team."

_Oh, come on! Just for that, I had enough of this. Time to make my stand._

"Everybody, I have something to say," Spike said behind them.

"Thank God, Spike has another idea to tell us!" Iron Will cried out joy.

"Right, well you see…"

"Go on," Thunderlane spoke.

"I've been thinking that, well…"

"Anything to help us out, dude," Caramel said with a thumb up.

The excitement they were waiting to hear what Spike had to say. Twilight was right, this wasn't going to be easy for him. Spike thought for a moment thinking this through.

_It was a tough decision for me. I didn't want to let down my team but I hated Powder Puff so much. I had to do something I would regret for the rest of my life._

"First of all… Coco," Spike said walking up in front. "Your panties should be darker and baggier. Thunderlane, you shouldn't wear panties at all, you got harrier legs than any of us… Couch, we're gonna need props."

**(Spice Girls – Wannabe)**

Outside they were practicing being cheerleaders. Spike was in his regular clothes as the others were wearing cheerleader outfits. They stood in a straight line. Spike walks down looking the when Spike stops seeing Thunderlane fake breast. It was flat. So Spike grab two cones and handed them to Thunderlane. He held it against his chest making Spike shaking his head. He grab two smaller cones. It was almost a perfect look for him. Spike nods his head checking off a list of things of what was wrong and was right.

The next step was wigs. Spike was looking at Caramel's black hair wig and didn't think it was a right look for him. He takes it off and replaced it with a brunette. Iron Will watches him nodding his head and laughing.

Spike was teaching Pipsqueak how to kick a ball like a girl. Didn't took them long enough. Pipsqueak rushed to the football Thunderlane was holding. He swings his feet when Thunderlane lifts the ball up. Pipsqueak went flying upward landing on his bottom.

Spike was hanging girly clothes on a cloth rack between the goalposts. After that, Spike was watching the boys how girly they can be. Coco was talking on the phone. Spike adjust his elbow and waist. He continues looking at the others talking on their phones. Caramel was on the ground on his stomach with his legs sticking up swinging back and forth. Thunderlane was on his back looking at his nails while talking on the phone. Spike saw Pipsqueak sitting with his feet resting on his knee. He adjust his leg making him cross it. Iron Will was laughing glad to see his own men acting like cheerleaders.

After practice was over, Spike walks up to Twilight who was waiting for him. She saw the plain look on his face worried if things had gone wrong.

"So, how they take it?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"Okay, I guess," Spike answered smiling. "Because I'm staying."

"Oh, Spike! That's great!" Twilight threw a hug out.

"Thanks, Twilight, and tell Rarity and Starless I said thanks for dressing me up like a girl," Spike added.

"I will, but once this is over you can't do this anymore."

"Of course! Of course," Spike quickly answered.

In the school library, Velvet was happy to be there again. So was Harshwhinny.

"Meeting adjourned," Harshwhinny said ending the meeting. Everyone left except for Velvet. Harshwhinny wanted to see her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Velvet, you are now officially part of my group."

"Thank you, Harshwhinny, glad to be part of the family now," Velvet shook her hand.

"But before you join, may I ask why the football players are pretending to be cheerleaders?" she asked.

"Oh it's this Powder Puff, it's what they do every year," Velvet explained. "The girls are being the players and the boys are being cheerleaders. I didn't want to embarrass Spike and all, but he looks rather adorable in a cheerleading outfit."

"So they're making fun of our kind?"

"Yes, in a fun way that is," Velvet laughed.

"Well, it has to stop," Harshwhinny made Velvet gulped wiping off her smile. "Back at my day, the boy made fun of us just the way we look, how we act, I won't accept this kind of nonsense."

"But Powder Puff is just for fun."

"I'm making a choice for you," Harshwhinny sat in her desk leaning forward. "You want to join by my side, then stop this nonsense. Or you'd you rather join Discord and his friends."

Velvet started to sweat. Deciding over her own son and her dream is a difficult choice to make. On the football field, the boys were practicing their chant in their uniform.

"Ready? Okay!" Spike cried out cheering as they started to shout out and cheer.

"We're red hot and can't be stopped! We're red hot and can't be stopped!" the boys cheered. Discord, Harshwhinny, and Velvet walked across the field happy to see the boys cheering.

"Like the cheer you boys made up," Discord said taking the wig off of Spike's head. "But seriously, stop."

"What's going on?" Iron Will rush to them. The boys were confused of what was going on.

"Harshwhinny is the PTA president, and she's making me call off the Powder Puff," Discord said. Spike and the boys all started to worry talking this through. So was Iron Will.

"Mom?" Spike said to her. The face he saw on her was sad and gloom.

She looked at Harshwhinny squinting at her. About to kick her out of the club.

"Sometimes, Spike, It's not right to make fun of other woman," she said.

"But the other day you were glad I join the Powder Puff, you can't just bail on this now!" Spike said angrily.

"You just can't!" Iron Will shouted.

"Coach, you're not helping," Spike hollered at him.

"Sorry, boys," Discord walks off with Harshwhinny and Velvet.

The boys were furious. Thunderlane through his wig on the ground getting the rage out of him. And Carmel started to cry ruining his mascara.

Later that day, Spike was in his room with Rarity and Starless. They were putting up the outfit in the box along with makeup and pompoms.

"It was fun while it lasted," Spike said.

"And you were getting into to it, too," Rarity said.

Velvet came in seeing them giving a death glare.

"Hi, Rarity. Starless," she spoke.

"Hello, Mrs. Velvet" they both said.

"Hi, Spike," she smiled at him.

"HELLO, VELVET!" Spike shouted calling by her real name with anger. Velvet was shocked. "So what else did you destroy beside the Powder Puff?"

"The Powder Puff is still going on, you girls will still play football but the men won't be cheering," Velvet said.

"And that makes us better how?" Rarity asked.

"So let me get this straight. If I was making fun of Spike, I would be wearing his clothes, acting like him just to making fun of him, is that what you want?" Velvet asked.

"Actually, that would be funny, you should do it," Spike said hoping she actually would.

"I'm not going to do it!" she walks out of the room and pokes her head in again. "And neither are you!"

She walks off one last time leaving them sad. The Next day, Spike was talking Discord into bringing back Powder Puff back into the game. You may think he won't help him, but actually had an idea how to get Powder Puff back. They walk down the hallway discussing the plan.

"Come on, Mr. Discord, it's traditional to this school," Spike said to him.

"Going against the PTA won't be easy, Spike," Discord said. "And I thought you hate Powder Puff."

"Oh, I do. But the team is counting on me, and they need you."

"…You didn't hear this from me," Discord whispered in his ear. "Remember the day that you proved Twilight innocents in jury? You can do the same by proving Powder Puff rightful place."

"Mr. Discord, you the man," Spike gave him a thumbs up. "But now I need someone who's a lawyer in this school."

"What about you?"

"I got lucky, I need someone with more experience than I am."

After school, the jury was held in the library. Ms. Harshwhinny was the judge and Velvet was sitting next to her. The three Principals and Mr. Discord were sitting in the back room. Rarity and Pinkie were wearing suits at the jury. Pinkie wore a grey suit and Rarity were a Velvet silk suit.

"Rarity, what are you wearing? You look like what Legally Blonde would wear," Pinkie asked.

"I am not going to wear a black or grey suit to a jury," Rarity said. "Feels like I'm going to a funeral."

"We will now began our short jury for today," Ms. Harshwhinny said pounding her mallet. "Pinkie, whenever you're ready."

Pinkie bows at her and began. She points to Iron Will controlling the TV. He turn it on showing 1900's videos of Powder Puff.

"Powder Puff cheerleading has been a hilarious tradition to us all in Equestria High," she spoke showing Spike and the boys having fun. "You may notice much fun the team is having."

Harshwhinny groans not amused to this. Velvet on the other hand watch her son having fun. She smiled seeing how silly they were.

"And if anyone is offended by this at least take one more look," Pinkie continued. "They are having a time of their lives."

"A time of their lives!" Iron Will spoke. "But what's really ashamed is how you girls are playing out there!"

"Coach, you're not helping," Pinkie said. "What I'm trying to say is that bringing back Powder Puff cheerleading can do three things: have fun, bring laughter, and creating friendship to this school."

"It's true! My Spikey-Wikey did all that by himself!" Rarity shouted standing out of her chair.

"Sit down!" Harshwhinny shouted back at her making her sit quietly.

"Maybe they make a good point," Velvet whispered to Harshwhinny. "Maybe we should bring back Powder Puff."

"I can't do that, if I did it would go to my permanent teacher record," she said.

"Is that what this was about? Your permanent record?" Velvet got onto her.

"I don't have time to argue," Harshwhinny said banging her mallet.

"We have all the time to argue!" Velvet shouted standing out of her chair. "I would like to support Pinkie, Rarity, and my son motions. This isn't about what's right or wrong. It's about how the school works. If girls should pay football, then the boys should be able to put on girly clothes and wigs and cheer their hearts out. And as a mother, I will not allow this nonsense. Spike taught these boys with all his might. And if he can do it, so can I you stubborn Bitch!"

"That's right, you tell her, Velvet!" Rarity cheered along with Pinkie and Iron Will.

"All in favors bringing back Powder Puff!" Harshwhinny cried out. Velvet, Iron Will, Pinkie, Rarity, Celestia, and Luna raised their hands. "All who oppose?" Chrysalis and five other people raised their hands. "A tie, and Mr. Discord will be the one who will break the tie."

Mr. Discord eyes widen. He looked back at Velvet and Harshwhinny back and forth. He smiled knowing exactly what to do.

_Discord is an alright guy when he smiles._

Suddenly he faked his heart attacked. He clutches his chest slowly falling to the ground.

_But that doesn't mean he makes a good decision._

"Discord!" Velvet shouted at him angrily.

"Sorry, Spike," he whispered continuing his act.

"Fail to pass," Harshwhinny smacks her mallet on the table ending the jury.

Outside was Spike, Pipsqueak, and the football team. When Pinkie and Rarity came out of the building, Spike rushes to them hearing the news. Pinkie just shook her head sadly and walked off. The boys sigh all at the same time.

"Usually at a time like this, we get to be cheerleaders again," Thunderlane said.

"Guess this school is out of miracles," Pipsqueak said.

"I'm not going to allow this," Spike spoke getting their attention. "The day I showed you guys how to act like girls, was the day I was quitting. But you all taught me not to give up. Besides, my Mom forced me to wear her uniform back in her days and I plan to wear my Mom's uniform."

That day, the game began. Twilight and her friends were playing football. Tripping and missing and having fun, but the crowd was not amused. Except for Harshwhinny. It wasn't the same without the boys being as the cheerleaders. Twilight saw her mom and folks sad. She sighs, and without warning she got tackled. The crowd felt that all at once. Velvet looks at Iron Will who was also down.

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault the boys aren't cheering," Iron Will said.

The boys sat down over by the empty bleachers. Spike looks around to see if anyone was around them. He turns to the boys and nod. They began to get ready by putting on stocking, putting on makeup, skirts, blowing balloons for fake breasts, decorations, and their spirits.

"READY?! OKAY!"Spike cried out wearing his mom's outfit.

Shake it, but don't break it! Tell yo momma not knows you make it!" The boys cheered in their cheerleading outfits.

The crowd saw them cheering and the girls stops playing seeing what was happening.

"Thank the Lord," Iron Will said in relief.

"That's my son leading the boys!" Velvet shouted cheering out for him.

"Check it out, they're playing pillow fight with pom-poms," Applejack said to Twilight.

"Can you imagine how we pillow fight like that," Sunset Shimmer said to her.

"You can't do this! It's been band!" Harshwhinny shouted.

"Who's says its band? We happen to be crossdressers!" Spike said.

"Or does the PTA have problems with crossdressers?" Velvet cried out to her.

"…No, I don't, I'll let this go, but mark my words, when something is band that means it is band," Harshwhinny marched out of the bleachers leaving.

The crowd cheered as the boys were having a fake fight. The girls out on the fields were laughing seeing how ridiculous they look.

"I think the baby is coming!" Spike cried out pulling a football out of his shirt. "It's a bouncing baby football!"

He kicked to the field. Twilight catches the ball and cheer for Spike. The boys went on cheering as the girls continued to play.

"Oh, Velvet, you should be proud of your son," Mrs. Cake said to her holding her son in her arms.

"I am actually, I just hope Night Light approves the way he dress," Velvet said.

"He is such a doll in your uniform!" Mrs. Cake cried out.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you ever seen?"

"MOM!" Spike shouted hearing their conversation.

_Well, it's embarrassing for me dressing up like a girl, but it was worth every spirit I have in me._


	4. Ch 4: Pipsqueak's Trouble Week

Chapter 4  
Pipsqueak's Trouble Week

_I know you want to hear about me and the girls flirting at me, but I want to jump to the conclusion were about my friend Pipsqueak. I notice that he wasn't around much, this is a good opportunity that I tell you about the time when Pipsqueak had a rough day…_

At Pipsqueak's house, he and Spike were packing a luggage for Pipsqueak's mom. She was off to Los Vegas. It was particularly full by now.

"I can't believe your mom is letting you lie by yourself," Spike said.

"She said I'm not old enough to go to Vegas with her, so if I keep the house clean and neat and everything perfect, I could live on my own for a couple of hours when she's at work," Pipsqueak happily said.

"Just imaging; you, me, and Comet partying for four days."

"Only if my mom doesn't find out," Pipsqueak said.

"Find out what?" Pipsqueak's mom burst in. She was wearing black jeans and a black jacket with a pink T-shirt. Her red hair was curled in the front hanging down.

"Uh, well, uh…" Pipsqueak stuttered in shock.

"You're coming back party," Spike blurt out. "We really going to miss you."

"Thank you, you two," she kindly said.

_Pipsqueak's mom is the best. She never worries, never become mean, she's like an angel._

"Now, Pipsqueak, I want you to clean the house when I'm gone, so keep the dishes running, fold the laundry."

"Don't, Mom, I'll take care of it," Pipsqueak comfort her.

"And keep an eye out on my Elvis Presley statue," Pipsqueak's mom points over to a statue of Elvis in his dancing pose on the shelf. "I just die if anything happen to it."

"I hope you have a wonderful, Ms. Pipsqueak," Spike handed her luggage. "Where are you going to stay at?"

"Where ever Elvis stayed at last," she answered.

_Where else?_

"I almost forgot, Hound Dog," she whistled and a hound dog came running across the living room. She said her goodbyes and outside she went. "I almost forgot, I have a few house rules for you two and your other friend."

She handed them a small folded paper. Pipsqueak unfolds it as the paper rolls all the way down to the ground. It wasn't even unfolded yet.

"A few?" Spike asked.

The next day, Spike, Pipsqueak, and Comet all were in the hallway looking through the list. Comet was surprised how long it was and how many rules there is.

"Rule #136: No girls. Rule #137: No party. Spike, what are we going to do?" Pipsqueak asked looking through the list.

"If I were you, I would stick to the rules for now," Comet said grabbing their necks head locking them. "Besides, we can have a guy's night out together. We may not have girls or have a party but we have each other."

"Yeah, we can yell in the house and stay up all night," Spike said adding the solution.

"Hey guys," Rarity said to them with Pinkie and Fluttershy. "You guys want to go see a movie?"

"It'll be a blast! We're seeing _Dragon Knight_ tonight. Ooo! That rhymed!" Pinkie said.

"Sorry, girls, it's guy's night tonight," Comet said in a manly voice.

"That rhymed, too!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Yeah, men stuff," Pipsqueak spoke.

"And no girls allowed," Spike said.

"Don't be like that, Spike," Fluttershy hugged him from behind snuggling on his head. "You know you like hanging with us girls."

"This is why your mom won't allow women in your house!" Spike said throwing his hood over his head.

"Rarity, your sister is coming,' Pipsqueak saw Sweetie Belle waving at him. "What do I do?"

"Aww, are you in love with my sister?" Rarity said closing his mouth. "If you are let's start off with she hates droolers."

"In that case, we're off," Comet and Spike walked off heading to their class.

Sweetie Belle walked over to the girls and Pipsqueak.

"Hi, Pipsqueak," she blushed lightly. "I was interested on your project in history last hour."

"Well, I, uh, I was always interested in history," Pipsqueak said.

_Pipsqueak was in love with Sweetie Belle. You think he was still interested in Principal Luna, but as the years go by he was now interested in Sweetie Belle._

"I'm off to class now, bye," she waved good-bye and runs off.

"I think she likes you, Pipsqueak," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, right, like any girl would want me," Pipsqueak sighs.

"Well, be thankful you aren't that jerk," Pinkie points over to Blueblood walking down the hall hitting on girls.

_Blueblood is a total jerk. He tried to hit on Rarity once, but once he revealed to himself it was all downhill from there. Always heating on other women for sex or for the fun of it. The nerve on the guy._

"Rarity, my sweet love," Blueblood lens against the locker blocking Pipsqueak from her.

"Look, Blueblood, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not interested in you anymore! And another thing, you treat other women respect once in a while!" Rarity yelled at him.

"I know what you need," he grabs and dips her planting a kiss. After that he lifts her back up and walks off. Rarity was stunned feeling like she was melting with love.

"You tell him, Rarity!" Pinkie pat her back watching her fell forward.

At Sugarcube Corer, the girls counting Sweetie Belle were eating at the table talking about girl stuff.

"So, Sweetie Belle, I heard you have a crush on someone," Rarity said to her sister.

"Well, I do have a crush on a special someone," Sweetie Belle quietly said.

"We all know you like Pipsqueak," Pinkie said sipping her drink.

"Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy pushed her gently.

"I actually do have a small crush on Pipsqueak," Sweetie Belle blushed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rarity squealed. "My sister will be having a perfect boyfriend!"

"Speaking of Pipsqueak, what do you think the boys are doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't now, but I say we skip the movies and see what they're up to," Pinkie suggested.

"I don't know, they're probably doing a burping contest," Sweetie Belle said.

"Or playing videogames," Fluttershy added.

"I for one spy on them, but I feel like a creeper though, spying on little kids," Rarity felt uneasy.

"Don't worry, it's not like this was the first time we spy on Spike," Pinkie said.

"…Yu spy on Spike?" Fluttershy asked seeing Pinkie eyes widen.

"…N-No!" Pinkie kept sipping her drink feeling a bit awkward.

Back at Pipsqueak's house, the boys were in the living room wearing sunglasses. They all look over at the CD player all at once. Rainbow Dash was beside it also wearing glasses. She puts a disk in Playing _Bowling for Soup_. She skipped a couple of songs getting to the good song they all like.

**Bowling for Soup – High School Never Ends**

They started to nod their heads up and down. When the whole band played they went nuts. Spike was the singer, Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak were the guitarist, and Comet was the drummer. Comet rushed into the kitchen grabbing pots and pans and pans hanging above him around him with a wooden spoon and spatula in hands. He started to beat to the rhythm.

Spike was lip singing on a hairbrush while jumping on the couch. He then did a little dance and slide left to right. He busted some moves. He grabs Hound Dog and let him howled into the hairbrush.

Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak was back to back playing with brooms as guitars. The bang their heads getting into the music.

But that's not all they did. They all ate junk food while playing a racing game. They yelled and argued as they kept playing and eating. Next they played nurf guns outside the backyard with held up forts around them. Rainbow Dash sprayed them with a water hose. They ran for it getting away from her.

Later they were watching a scary movie. _Friday the 13__th_. It gave them chills and jaws dropped. Even Rainbow Dash was scared. She was hugging a pillow.

Finally they danced in the living room crazy. They laughed an enjoyed themselves till Rarity and the girls entered the house. They saw them acting wild without them noticing. When Comet turned around seeing the girls, he immediately stops tapping Spike on the shoulder. He turns around and so did the other to. Rainbow Dash quickly stops the music embarrassed.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity chuckled.

"They say that I was cool, no further questions," Dash said.

"Besides, what are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Watching you dance of course," Pinkie said.

"I though girls weren't allowed," Fluttershy remembered what Spike said.

"Rainbow Dash doesn't count, she's too cool for being a lady," Comet said as Dash gave him a look.

"Anyways, you shouldn't be here," Pipsqueak said.

"Come on, Pipsqueak, I did like your dancing," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, we like your guy's dancing," Pinkie said dancing with Sweetie Belle.

They swing their arms around and spins. Pinkie accidently bumps into the wall. The wall shook causing the Elvis statue fall. It smashes the ground with a loud shattering noise. They all gasped seeing the statue into tiny little pieces.

_Looks like the king is dead… again._

Pipsqueak took a moment staring at the fractured statue. He finally fell back fainting. Later on, they were in his room discussing how they're going to fix the problem. Pipsqueak was covering his face with a pillow.

"Pipsqueak, we can fix it, it's no big deal," Spike said cheering him up.

"Yeah, it's just the stupid statue," Dash spoke.

"And believe me, it was ugly looking," Rarity said.

"You guys don't understand," Pipsqueak spoke revealing his face to her. "My mom said she died if anything would've happen to the statue."

He imagine himself in his room gluing the statue back together. Glue stains was all over the table and popsicle sticks he uses. Pipsqueak's mom entered wearing a white robe and feather wings.

"Hello, Pipsqueak," she said flapping her arms.

"Mom, you're back from… Vegas?" Pipsqueak stands up looking at her funny.

"No. Heaven, sweet heart," Ms. Pipsqueak corrected him. "I told you I died if anything happened to my Elvis statue. When The King hit the floor, I bit the big one."

"Mom, I'm so sorry, it was an accident, honest," Pipsqueak said.

"I know, I've been watching you from above," she hugs him tightly. "But you have to apologies to him."

"God?"

"No, Elvis Presley," she points over to the open door.

Discord walks in with a shiny uniform. His hair was black and comb. He kneels down spreading his wings.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he said walking towards them. "Is this the boy that got you all shook up, uh-huh?"

"Don't be mad at him, Elvis," Ms. Pipsqueak said.

"I forgive the little fella, but the damage is already done," Discord said dancing like Elvis. "We gotta be going now, Mrs. Pipsqueak. I'm giving a concert for my mama at the Pearly Gates. I'm singing live, if you'll paron the expression.

"Mrs. Pipsqueak?!" Pipsqueak was shocked.

"We got married not too long ago, sweety, ain't that right, Elvis?" Mrs. Pipsqueak said.

"Uh-huh," he responded.

"Goodbye, Pipsqueak," she kissed him on the cheek and took off with Elvis flapping their arms. "And say goodbye to Hound Dog."

"Mom, come back! It was an accident!" Pipsqueak begs. "And that's not even Elvis you're marrying! It was an accident! It was an accident!"

Back in reality, Pipsqueak was rocking back and forth repeating the same words over and over again. Spike snaps him out of it.

"Pipsqueak, we'll get another statue," Spike said.

"How? Where are we gonna buy another replica before my mom gets home?" Pipsqueak asked.

"If it's for sale, I'll find it," Rarity spoke.

The next day, Pipsqueak was still worried about the statute. Every time he thinks about it made things worser. Spike was there with him trying to calm him down. That's when Sweetie Belle arrived.

"Hi, Pipsqueak, I'm sorry about yesterday," she said with guilt. "It felt like this is all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Sweetie Belle," Pipsqueak said. "I should've locked the front door. Rule #231: Always lock the front door when at home."

_And when your home alone that is._

"I did it guys," Rarity said rushing to them. Fluttershy and Comet was there with her. "I found the EXACT replica of the statue."

"That's great!" Spike was happy to hear the news.

"Yeah! Where is it?" Pipsqueak asked happily and worried.

"You're not going to like it, but…" Fluttershy explained the news to Pipsqueak.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" he cried out loud. "Five-hundred dollars for a simple statue!"

"It's a good price for them," Fluttershy started to hides behind Comet scared.

"Don't worry, Pipsqueak, we'll find a way to get five-hundred dollars in hand," Comet sad. "It'll take a miracle to find that much money though."

Suddenly Blueblood came walking by looking at the gang. He scoffed and walks off. They watch him walk down the hallway with a tremendous idea. They all chased after him trying to get some cash on him. Back at Pipsqueak's house, the gang and Blueblood were in the living room sitting in a round table. Blueblood was shuffling cards about to play poker.

"So let me get this straight, you want five-hundred dollars off of me just for an Elvis statue?" he asked seeing them nodding their heads. "Very well, if you can beat me at poker then you'll get my money."

"You sure you never played poker before?" Spike asked.

"Once or twice with my aunts," Blueblood said chuckling.

"Piece of cake," Comet whispered to Rarity.

They started to play and bet on their money. One game after another, Blueblood was piling up his chips winning every game. Soon he was mountain over with chips. The gang started to worry and sweat. Spike was bouncing his leg, Rarity was tapping her finger on the table, and Pipsqueak was sweating like mad.

"Full House," Blueblood said taking their chips and money. They all put their cards down moaning.

"I can't go on, I'm out," Pipsqueak said.

"Me, too," Rarity said leaning back against the chair.

"Here's a buck, babe, just for being beautiful." Blueblood gave her a dollar flirting. Suddenly she punches him in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

"And there's a punch for being alive," Rarity said frustrated. Blueblood fell to the ground getting his air back.

They heard a bark from outside. The dog was scratching on the door begging to come in.

"I'll go let Hound Dog in," Pipsqueak said getting out of his chair quitting.

"You got a hound dog? I love hound dogs," Blueblood regain recovery just like that. He went with Pipsqueak just to meet the dog.

"Spike, you can stop placing your bets now," Fluttershy said seeing Spike taking change out of his pockets.

"No way, Pipsqueak is my friend, I'm doing this for him and the statue," Spike said nervously. He pick up his new cards without looking.

"I like the attitude, but let's face it, Blueblood won every game," Comet said.

"And you call yourself a best friend," Spike snapped at him.

Spike and his friends look at his card. Eyes were widen with joy.

"Blueblood!" Spike said. Blueblood and Pipsqueak came back with the dog. "I bet you – 5, 10, 25, 40… a dollar and ten cents."

"You got to have more money than that," Blueblood said thought it was a joke.

"That's all the money I have though," Spike said.

"Tell you what, I'll take your dollar and… the dog," Blueblood looks over to the dog hearing him whining.

"Don't let him deceive you, Spike!" Pipsqueak rushes over to him. "Breaking the Elvis statue is one thing but losing a man's best friend is another."

"Calm down, Pipsqueak, we can win his time," Spike shows him the cards. He still wasn't so sure but went with it.

"Okay, Spike. Do it," Pipsqueak said.

"Okay, Blueblood," Spike relax himself. "I'll bet the dog for all your chips."

"But's there's over two-hundred and fifty dollars in here," Blueblood said.

"Oh, so you're saying your chicken," Spike and his friends made clucking noises at him.

"Fine, what do you have?" he asked just to make them stop.

"Beat four queens!" Spike cried out. Him and his friends cheered.

"Four queens, it's about time we have good cards all day," Blueblood nod his head.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me," Spike grabs the chips away from him.

"BUT!" Blueblood stops him and their cheering. He shows them his cards. "Four kings."

Spike dropped the chips dropping his jaws down. Blueblood took the dog from Pipsqueak carrying him to the front door.

"Come along, Hound Dog, we're going to be the bestest friends," he said.

The dog whined as he saw Pipsqueak for the last time. Pipsqueak stood still turning into a statue.

"Pipsqueak… I'm so sorry," Spike said to him.

He didn't budge an inch. Sweetie Belle took him over to the couch plotting him down. Spike walks over to him. He stared at the wall blankly.

"Pipsqueak?" Spike tried to snap at him getting his attention. "You alright? Look, I know it's hard, but how was I- GAH!"

Pipsqueak grabs his neck with both hands and slams him to the ground. He strangled him with rage.

"YOU! LOST! HOUND! DOG! BASTARD!" Pipsqueak shouted as Comet and Pinkie pulls him away from Spike.

"Pipsqueak, it wasn't his fault!" Comet cried out.

"Wasn't his fault? Yeah, right!" Pipsqueak shouted. "I lost the statue and the dog! My mom's gonna kill me."

The phone rang. Pipsqueak walks to it and answered it.

"What?!... oh, hi, Mom," Pipsqueak quickly said with kindness.

"_Is everything going okay?"_ she answered.

"No," Pipsqueak said as Spike nudged him. "I mean, yes!"

"_Let me say hi to Hound Dog,"_ she said. Pipsqueak puts the phone down whispering to Spike.

"She wants to say hi to Hound Dog, what do I do?" he asked.

"Give me the phone," Spike said taking the phone from him. He cleared his throat and made howling noises like a dog. Pipsqueak slaps his face shaking his head.

"_There's my Hound Dog, mommy misses you,"_ Spike and Pipsqueak was surprised she bought it. _"Do you miss mommy?"_

Spike continued making dog noises to her.

"_Oh, good. Can you put Pipsqueak back on, please?"_

"Okay," Spike said clamping his mouth knew he made a mistake. Pipsqueak quickly takes the phone back trying to change the subject.

"So how's your trip, Mom?" Pipsqueak asked.

_"Wonderful, and what makes it even better is knowing I can trust you with the house,"_ Pipsqueak bangs his head on the wall feeling guilty to himself. _"I'm so proud. Love you."_

She hung up. Pipsqueak threw the phone across the hall furiously. He sat back down on the couch sadly.

"She said she was proud of me, wait till she gets home though," he said.

"You're not alone," Spike said.

"You're right, I never could have messed up this much alone," Pipsqueak was still mad at him. He walks off into his room.

Comet jumps over the couch sitting next to Spike.

"That's it," Spike said. "Blueblood's gonna regret he day he met Spike!"

"Most of us already do," Comet said.

In school, Blueblood was checking himself out in a mirror on his locker door. The locker was closed by Rainbow Dash when she leans against the locker.

"Sup, Blueblood," she said to him. He screamed in fear.

"Rainbow Dash, don't do it!" Spike begged.

"I'm just gonna mess him up a bit because he took Pipsqueak's dog," she cracks her knuckles.

"He won the dog fair and square. Besides, if the principals find out about the bruises and blood on him we get expelled."

"I don't care. Blueblood, listen to me, you better get me the dog, or else," Dash cracks her neck as well.

"Look, I-" Dash grabs his collar shirt and lifts him against the locker. "NOT THE FACE!"

"Just get me the dog or I'll break your face in two!" Dash held a fist in front of him.

"Okay, fine, on one condition," Blueblood said. Dash looks over to Spike seeing him shrug. She let him back down to the floor.

"What might that be?" she asked.

"A date," he answered.

"Ew!"

"Not you! Rarity!" he corrected her.

"The dog for Rarity?" Spike asked.

"She's not gonna like this, Spike," Dash said.

"She's gonna hate us for sure," Spike said.

"…Let's do it," they both said grinning.

At Sugarcube Corner, Spike and Rainbow Dash told their friends the news and fixing the statue problem.

"Come on guys, if we don't buy the statue, Pipsqueak is dead," Comet said.

"I got it! We throw a party!" Pinkie suggested.

"Only you would think of a party at a time like this," Rarity said.

"No listen, it cost 10 bucks to get in the party, from there we can afford the statue."

"But that makes fifty people, Pinkie," Spike said. "How are we going to get fifty people to a party?"

"Pinkie is an expert on throwing parties," Fluttershy said. "You leave that to her, though."

"Great, spread the word that the party is held at Pipsqueak's house," Pinkie said.

"Great, I guess we can bend a few rules," Dash said.

"What can I do to help?" Rarity asked.

Spike and Rainbow Dash looked at each other grinning and back to Rarity.

"You can start getting Pipsqueak's dog back," Spike said.

"Anything to help Pipsqueak."

"Good, then you won't mind dating Blueblood," Dash said happily.

"What?!" Rarity slams her hands on the table.

"Look, all you have to do is hang around with him just for today," Spike said. "If he's happy, he'll give the dog back and then you can ditch him."

"I refuse to go out with that low life bastard," Rarity said.

Pipsqueak walks in seeing his friends. He sat next to them feeling relax and calm for now.

"You have to or Pipsqueak will be upset," Comet whispered to Rarity.

"Sup, Pipsqueak, would you like anything?" Dash asked him. "Ice cream? A soda? A HOTDOG!"

"Dog!" Pipsqueak cried wailing.

"Course, the dog was just a puppy when they bought him," Spike added.

"Puppy!" he squeaked.

"Fine, but Blueblood better keep his paws to himself," Rarity said.

"PAWS!" Pipsqueak wail sliding down to the floor.

Night came by and Pipsqueak's house was packed. All the students came dancing and playing games. Including Sweetie Belle and her friends. Spike searches for his friends seeing them counting the money.

"How we doing?" he asked.

"We made enough money to go buy the statue," Pinkie said counting.

Rarity and Blueblood came in. He waved handsomely while Rarity was disgusted. Rarity sneaks to her friends.

"Get the dog so I can lose that Toxic Waste," Rarity said.

Spike and Rainbow Dash nodded their heads. The three of them walked up to Blueblood for the deal they made.

"Okay, Blueblood, where's the dog?" Dash asked furiously.

"Calm down, I never cancel deals," Blueblood said. "Just let me hangout with Rarity and you'll get the dog. Come along, Rarity."

Rarity rolled her eyes and continued with her date. Pinkie rushes over to Spike and Dash.

"Okay, here's the cash," Pinkie said.

"I'll go get the statue," Dash took the cash out of her hands. "I'll be back in seconds."

She made a run for it getting the statue. A few hours later, Spike and Comet watches Rarity dancing with Blueblood. They can tell that she want the date to be over with.

"Okay, Blueblood, it's been two hours now," Spike said stopping the torture. "Give us the dog."

"I'm a man of my word, however, a goodnight kiss will finish the job," Blueblood said.

"Kiss yourself on the mirror," Rarity said.

"I tried," Blueblood whistled for the dog. Hound Dog rushed in the house through the doggy door. Pipsqueak was happy to see his dog again.

"Hound Dog!" Pipsqueak rushed over hugging him.

"Now let us kiss for the night," Blueblood said pulling Rarity to him.

"What!" Rarity was shocked. Spike whispered into her ear. She smiled knowing what to do now. "Okay. Close your eyes and pucker up."

Blueblood closes his eyes ready for the kiss. Spike picks up Hound Dog from behind holding him to Blueblood's lips. He smile as they stopped kissing.

"Now that's a kiss!" he said leaving the party. When he did, they all laughed at him.

"Best party ever," Comet said.

"You're welcome," Pinkie said.

"Pipsqueak, when does your mother come home?" Fluttershy asked.

"11:00, why?" he asked.

"Because they're here!" she quietly screamed.

The music stops and everybody started to panic. They all hid in different places. Behind furniture, pretending to be a lamp, backyard, upstairs. It was a massacre. They didn't hid very good.

"What are we going to do?! Rainbow Dash isn't back yet with the statue!" Pipsqueak cried out.

"I have things all under control, Pipsqueak. Calm down," Spike said.

"I'm home!" Ms. Pipsqueak came through the door with her luggage and wearing an Elvis suit; female version.

"Mom! You're early!" Pipsqueak said.

"Pipsqueak?" she looked around seeing students everywhere setting her luggage down. "This looks like a party. And that's a direct violation of Rule #137."

"Well, uh… Spike, tell my mom why this looks like a party," Pipsqueak said to him.

"Because it is a party," Spike said.

"WHAT?!" his friends shouted. Pipsqueak slaps his head.

"A birthday party that is!" Spike snaps his fingers ordering Thunderbolt and Caramel putting up a banner reading _Happy Birthday!_

"Thank you!" Ms. Pipsqueak was astonish.

"That's right, my Mom's birthday is coming up," Pipsqueak remembered. Must've forgot of what happened this week.

"Come on, guys," Spike said as they all sing happy birthday to her.

Rainbow Dash came in with the Elvis statue in hands. Pipsqueak guide his mother away so she could sneak in without noticing.

"I got it," she whispered walking towards Spike. She tripped over the luggage Ms. Pipsqueak place it.

The statue went flying out of her hands. They all gasped. Spike quickly react jumping on the couch. He bounced up catching the statue and landing on the floor. He got up saving the statue and placed it on the shelf. Where the last statue was placed.

"Spike?" Pipsqueak's mom spoke looking at the statue.

"Yes, Ms. Pipsqueak?" Spike gulped hoping she didn't saw any of that.

"Something's wrong with the statue," she walks over to it looking. Spike and Pipsqueak started to sweat. She moves the statue the other way around with a single turn. "Elvis likes to face the living room, so he can watch me do my yoga exercises."

"Mom!" Pipsqueak moaned.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's boogie!" Pinkie shouted as she started to dance.

Spike and his friends danced with her, including Pipsqueak's mom. Everybody started to dance. Pipsqueak was glad his worries was over with.

_Now that was a close one. We almost blew it when Rainbow Dash tripped. But now that everything is back to normal, we can go on with our school years. But not all can be normal here in Equestria._

In a building, an officer was behind the counter with glass windows. A mysterious man in a suit came in with a cane approaching to the desk slowly.

"Can I help you, sir?" the officer asked.

He didn't said anything, only bringing out an envelope. It shows information on a certain someone.

"Come on in," he buzzed him in another room. After that, he then picks up a phone calling his buddies. "Hey, Tucker. You know the boy who got captured from breaking into a house? You won't believe this."

The mysterious man was sitting in a room with only two chairs he's sitting I and a table. He heard a buzzing noise from the door. A man in an orange jumpsuit walked in with chains on his wrists. He sat down showing his black beard and bloodshot eyes. It was Scott the robbed Spike's house once. It was quiet at first till the Mysterious man spoke to him.

"Hello, Scott," he spoke to him.

"…Hi, Dad," he smirked.


	5. Ch 5: One Last Gobye

Chapter 5  
One Last Goodbye

"Hello readers out there. I am the author of _The Life of Spike_, Dark Matter 101. Now before we get started on the chapter can I first say to you guys; thank you for the favorites, the reviews, and showing everyone these Series. The first book I updated was already over 10,000 viewers. Wow! Thank you. Without you guys I wouldn't make this final book. And it hurts to me to say this, but I think I'm gonna cut this book short."

"WHAT!" the whole MLP gang burst in the room. I jumped in fright falling to the floor. Pinkie jumped on me shaking me intensely.

"What do you mean 'Cutting the book short'?" she asked.

"I'll explain once you get off of me!" I yelled furiously at her. She got off helping me up back on my feet.

"I don't get it, Dark Matter," Spike spoke to him. "Why do you want to end the story that quick?"

"I'm not going to end the chapter here, if that's what you're thinking," I answered him in briefly as I can. "I'll make five or six more chapters and then I'll go on with my other stories."

"What other stories?" Twilight asked.

"The stories I want to write on other websites, my goal is that I want to become a write, and if I want that to happen I have to show the world my great imagination. And I want to regain my focus on other MLP stories to make them more interesting."

"Oh, that's right, you have more stories besides ours," Applejack said.

"I just hope you and the readers understand," I continued. "But enough about that, let's head on with the story. I notice the other two books I made was not enough oomph to it like the first book. So I'll try my best to make this special ending better and more words to it if I can. Till then-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Pinkie shouted pushing me aside with papers in hand. "So these are the ideas your thinking? _The Fantasy Life of Spike_. _The Power Girls: A New Hero_. _Pinkie and Spike's Weirdest Mysterious_. Ooo! I think you should start with-"

"Thank you, Pinkie, for sharing the ideas that WASN'T supposed to happen!" I covered her blabbering mouth. "And now enjoy the last series, please a comment, and hope you like it.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a dessert was a company surrounded by barbwire fences. It was nighttime. The crickets chirped. A scientist wearing a lab coat and an officer was in a room with control panels. The officer was watching the video cameras while the scientist was working on an important project. Sitting in front of them was a circular crystal heart in a glass case behind a bullet proof glass window. It glowed brightly in the room removing the darkness around the room.

"So tell me again what that thing do exactly?" the officer asked.

"The crystal contains a lot of energy," the scientist explained. "So much that we can use it as a backup generator in New York."

"You're kidding? And why is it shape like a heart?"

"We cared the crystal so we can examine it, but we didn't want to take too much so we have to figure out a shape for it."

They continued working. The officer watches the video outside. The video saw black vans running over fences. The officer leans forward seeing a group of men getting out of their vehicles and storming inside the building.

"What the-"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" the scientist asked startled by the explosion.

The alarm was set off. Red lights was blinking on and off inside the room.

"It's a break in! Secure the crystal! Lock it down, now!" the officer commanded.

The scientist quickly tap the keyboard rapidly. He was close securing the room but the door behind them exploded. The door slid across to them catching on fire. Four men marched inside making a path for a big buff man with a nasty look. He wears a black suit with torn off sleeves revealing his muscular arms. His hair was white combed back and a goatee ponytail. The two stood up out of their chair slowly. Quickly the enemy took out a stun gun shooting both officer and scientist. They fainted to the floor knocked out.

Scott came in the room shutting off the alarm. He pushed in the code and all was silent. He wore a heavy brown coat and suit grey sweater underneath it.

"All clear," he said outside the room.

His father walks in with his cane. Slowly he approaches the two folks on the ground.

"Good work, Tirek," he said.

"Thank you, sir," he spoke back to him.

"Please, call me Sombra," he said to him.

Sombra walks over to the glass window looking at the crystal.

"What do we do now, Father?" Scott asked.

"Next we set up a base of our own, Scott," Sombra said taking a map out of his suit.

"And where will that be?"

"The one place they would never expect," Sombra points down on the map landing on a school shadow figure. "Equestria High."

In Equestria, streets were busy today. People were walking down the sidewalks and Sugarcube Corner was packed as well. Not only the town but also the school. It was the last day of school, the students were getting ready to get out of it just by the look of things. Inside the school, the students were running around the hallways getting thei4r lockers emptied.

"Alright, folks, gather around, last day at the gift shop," Bon Bon cried out in the gift shop.

"Get you last day of school pencil, T-shirts, and mugs," Lyra cried out.

"I like buy a T-shirt, please," Masquerade said to them.

On the football field, the team players were playing football for fun. Thunderlane and Caramel was on the bleachers talking about what they were going to do at college together.

"Man, can you believe time flies by that fast," Thunderlane said.

"What's your goal when we head on out?" Caramel asked.

"I was thinking maybe become a weatherman."

"That's great, I might go do rodeo or maybe become a singer," Caramel saw a look on Thunderlane's face.

"I would stick with rodeo, dude," Thunderlane spoke finally.

"Yeah, you're right," Caramel sadly said.

In the cafeteria, Blueblood was making an announcement in front of everyone.

"I, Blueblood, will be off to college to find a proper women," he said with pride. "I know that a few of you hated me for ditching you and cheating on you, but I swear on my life that I'll be a change man and find my true love and stick with her only till the day I die."

They clapped for him and cheered. It was shocking at first but they took his trust.

"I'm so happy for him," Daisy said.

"Even though he did cheated on us girls," Rose spoke.

"But it's so sweet that he'll be a change man one day," Lily said to her.

In the hallway, the three principals of Equestria High walked down the halls watching their students running around the place.

"Look at them, running around like animals," Chrysalis said watching them bumping into her.

"This is how they always act when the last day of school comes up," Celestia said to her.

"It gets annoying, but for a couple of years now you'll get used to it," Luna said.

"I'm just glad I get to spend summer vacation with one of my favorite students," Chrysalis said happily with a cat face look.

"It wouldn't be Spike, would it?" Luna guessed.

"I can't be the only one, can I? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day lately."

"I'm sure he's still in his classroom doing his last homework," Celestia said smiling. "Making straight A's, no tardiness, just like Twilight Sparkle. I'm glad Spike is happy again after the day he first came here."

"And how he changed over the year," Luna added.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean his personality did," Celestia said.

"Did you hear that Discord was keeping ice-cream to himself," Chrysalis changed the subject. "What is the deal with that?"

"He wanted to sell them to get money," Luna answered. "And he hid them pretty well."

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Chrysalis asked Celestia.

"No, it's just how he was back in his day," Celestia answered.

Outside, Rainbow Dash had her hood on while carrying a white box. She sneaks around the back climbing on a ladder leading to the roof. On the roof was Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy with dozen of white boxes. Pinkie's cannon was placed with ice-cream stuffed inside.

"Here's the last box of ice-cream Discord hid from us," Dash said dropping the box. "Enough for the whole school to eat."

"Then Spike's plan is going to work out after all," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash walked over to the edge of the front school. She cleared her throat and announced.

"Students of Equestrian High!" she shouted to them. All the students stops what they were doing seeing what was up. "I give you all ice-cream!"

"Pull!" Rarity yelled at Pinkie.

Pinkie pulls the string shooting the ice-cream out of her cannon. It was raining ice-cream around the front school. The students cheered catching the ice-cream bars, sandwiches, and what not. Different flavors they catch they would like. Fluttershy refilled the cannon repeatedly shooting ice-cream out. The Principals rushed out seeing what was going on. Their jaws dropped seeing Discord's ice-cream all over the school.

"The ice-cream!" Chrysalis shouted as she takes it away from the students. "Stop it! Stop it, you animals! Wait till Discord finds out about this!"

"_Attention everyone! Mr. Discord speaking!"_ the speakers went off.

"Whoa, that was fast," Chrysalis said.

"_As you all know there is ice-cream all over the front school and I will not stand for this behavior!"_

The students all moaned knowing what was coming up.

"Now that's more like it," Chrysalis was relieved.

"_This ice-cream should be eaten immediately."_

"Wha-" Chrysalis jumped surprised.

The students shrugged as they continued cheering and eating.

"_Also a reminder that whatever Principal Chrysalis says, ignore her no matter what she's says,"_ he continued as the kids cheered.

"This cannot be happening to me," Chrysalis said shocked what she heard from Discord.

He continued talking about how he was cruel and mean and wanted to apologize for that. But inside the school in the Principal office, Twilight had a recording device connected to the microphone. A device she made to change anyone's voice. Spike was speaking into the microphone pretending to be Mr. Discord.

"Man, I feel ashamed throughout those years," Spike said into the microphone. "Giving innocent kids detention, putting middle schoolers in the corner, I just want to say that-"

"Ahem!" Spike stops seeing Discord in front of him crossing his arms at him.

"Mr. Discord, sir, weird meeting you here," Spike nervously laughed.

Applejack came from behind Discord.

"I tried to stop him," she spoke.

After a while now, Mr. Discord and Spike was in his room alone. He put ibuprofen in his drink. There was still silent, only the ticking of the clock was making small noises.

"Spike, I haven't done anything to you or your friends this year," Discord said to him. "Do you love humiliating me? Do you hate me?"

"Well you did tried to take down Fluttershy's animal shelter," Spike said.

"Don't bring that up, boy! You think you're so clever that you think you can get away with everything," Discord snapped at him.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Discord?" Spike was being honest with him.

"Ever since you first came here, you've been nothing but trouble," Discord continued. "Like getting rover in trouble running around butt naked in the hallway."

"To be fair, he started it," Spike said back to him.

"And the time when you got Garble and Blueblood humiliated in front of the students."

"They deserved it, Mr. Discord, bullying kids like that, you should've seen it."

"That does it, mister! This time you're really going to get it!" Discord yelled at him.

"Well, better make it fast, because you're almost out of time," Spike leans back against his chair.

"Come again?"

"It's the last day of school and you almost have a minute to punish me. Look," Spike points to the clock.

It was 2:49 pm. In Ms. Cheerilee was sobbing in class. The students was confused what was happening. Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash was in class with her.

"I'm just sad to see my seniors going off to college, a tragic day it is," she sobs on her desk. "But I'm glad that you'll be going off to follow your dreams and-"

"Ms. Cheerilee," Applejack interrupted. "I don't mean to cut off your speech and all, but…"

Ms. Cheerilee looks over to the clock seeing it was almost time to go.

"Oh, yes! Be my guest," she said happily.

The students got out of their desks counting down the clock.

"Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

_RIIIIIIIING!_

They all cheered throwing their papers in the air. Applejack and Rainbow Dash dances around together square dancing. Pinkie jumped on the desk shredding paper screaming her head off. But they weren't the only ones celebrating. In the middle school building, the kids danced around crazy. Comet and Pipsqueak were dancing together and The Cutie Mark Crusaders hive fived heading out the door along with the others. Students storm through the hallway roaring. Ms. Harshwhinny and Iron Will came out of the classroom seeing the kids off.

"Hey! No running in the hall!" Ms. Harshwhinny shouted at them.

"Yeah! It's just the end of the school year!" Iron Will shouted.

For a few seconds they realized that school was out.

"The end of the school year?!" they cried out to each other as they started to dance together.

In the Principals office. The girls celebrated by drinking alcohol. They laughed and snickered to each other as they got drunk.

"Why are- Why are you so happy about Spike again?" Luna said to Celestia hiccupping.

"He is sssoooooooo cute!" Celestia said swinging her glass around. "I mean, just the look of him. He's smart and adorable and- and- and he's just ssssooooooooo f***ing cute!"

"Isn't he though? I just wanna wrap my arms around him, take him to my office, and kiss him all over till he blushed hardcore red," Chrysalis laughed.

"Chrysalis. Chrysalis. You can't do that to students though," Luna said. "Because want Spike as my husband."

"You're too young to have a husband and way too old for Spike," Celestia said as she stands up losing her balance. She raises her glass high up. "Which is why I, the Principal of Equestria High, will do it to Spike rather he wants to or not, that cute little bastard!"

They all laughed out loud. Celestia chugged her drink and sat down. She missed falling onto the floor spilling her drink. They all laughed so hard it hurt their stomach.

Spike came out of discord's room waving goodbye to him.

"See you next year, Mr. Discord," he said to him taking off with the others.

"You better act like a grown up one of these days, young man!" Discord shouted at him. He sighs lowering his head shaking it. "I hate my job."

Discord walks up to the front doors seeing the kids leaving in buses, cars, and walking home. He watches Spike, Twilight, and her friends laughing walking down the streets.

"Look at them!" Chrysalis startled Discord drunk with a bottle in her hand and a glass in the other. "All happy just because their done with school. But once they come back, they'll be crying and down on their knees upon our glory!"

"I second that emotion," Discord said taking the bottle from her. They tap their glasses together and drank chugging. Chrysalis fell to the floor passed out.

Spike and his friends were eating their ice-creams as they headed back home.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Dash said laughing.

"Except when we got Spike in trouble. Sorry, Spike," Fluttershy said.

"It's okay, it was worth every minute," Spike said eating his ice-cream sandwich. "Twelve weeks with you guys till college hits. Man, I'll miss you guys and the seniors."

"Actually, I'm going to Sports Camp, little dude," Rainbow Dash said making Spike stop frozen.

"Sports Camp?" Spike asked.

"I'm going to a music program," Pinkie said. "I always wanted to perform in front of other people. Once that's completed, I might become a lawyer."

"But, Applejack!"

"I have to go to Military Camp if I want to gain my courage," Fluttershy said getting looks from everyone. "I know it's challenging, but my family said if I want to make it through life, I have to step up to the plate."

"Sorry, Spike, but I'm going to Science Camp to learn everything about space and of course science," Twilight said. "I've always want to become the Principal of Equestria high."

"Fashion Camp! They saw my designs and wanted me to go to a Fashion Camp," Rarity said squealing with glee.

"You're all going?" Spike said worried.

"Not me, Sugarcube," Applejack spoke.

"At least I have you to hang out," Spike said.

"Yeah, I can't hang out this summer with you, partner," Applejack said. "If I want to keep the apple farm business going, I have to know all the basics and follow my grandma's footsteps. But you can come and visit if you want to, but I'll be working throughout the summer."

"Well, at least I have Comet and Pipsqueak I guess," Spike said.

"Pipsqueak is going to camp with me, Spike. Sorry," Dash said.

"Yeah, and Comet is going to a Wrestling Camp," Pinkie said. "May his soul rest in pieces."

"Everyone from school is going out of town?" Spike got upset.

"You're not going to like it, but The Diamond Dogs are staying and Gilda doesn't go to school. So again, sorry," Dash shrugs.

"My summer is ruined! Who am I going to Sugarcube Corner with? How am I supposed to play a sport myself?" Spike cried out.

"Sorry, Spike," Twilight puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What if I come?"

"They say that only people FROM Equestria can go to camp," Pinkie stated acting like a lawyer. "Therefore you're an orphan born in somewhere else. But the teachers and Principals are staying here in town."

"Yeah, you can still hang out with the grownups," Rarity said.

"But it won't be the same without you guys," Spike continued to whine.

"We've got to think about our future, Spike," Applejack said to him. "We can't just act like kids throughout the summer."

"But we are kids!" Spike shouted.

"Technically, we're almost adults," Twilight now stated him. "You on the other hand are still a child."

"Cause this year, we're heading to college once we come back," Rarity said.

He sighs giving up.

"Okay, I understand," he softly said. "Let's make this last though while we still have a chance. When do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow morning after our senior ceremony," Twilight answered sadly.

"Damn," he whispered.

The next day on the football field, graduation was over and the seniors threw their caps in the air cheering. On the bleachers were folks clapping and cheering. As for Spike, he pouted seeing their friends leaving not too long. Night Light, Velvet, and Shining Armor was there with him happy for Twilight. The buses outside the football field was running. About eighteen of them. Everyone was taking their suitcases, luggage's, and backpacks into the bus ready for the trip. Spike and his friends stick together till they were ready.

"I guess I'm ready to go then," Rarity said hugging Spike. "I'll miss you, my Spikey-Wikey."

"Same here, I guess," Applejack said waving goodbye to her friend walking off. "Hey, Spike, if you ever feel lonely, just remember I'll be at the farm."

"Don't worry, little dude, you'll still have fun without us," Rainbow Dash messed with his hair trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash, it won't be the same without you guys around," Spike said seeing them leaving.

Pipsqueak waved goodbye to his mom and went in line on the bus with Rainbow Dash. He was playing baseball at camp. He notice Masquerade, Sunlight Spring, and Lilac Sky in their cheerleading outfits.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to Sports Camp," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ew! As if!" Sunlight said.

"Like, Cheerleading Camp is right across the lake, duh!" Masquerade said as the three entered the bus. Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak looked at each other.

"I hope it's a big," Pipsqueak mumbled to her as the two entered the bus.

Rarity entered the bus as she waved her parents and sister goodbye. As for Comet who was going to Wrestling Camp, he notice Spot in line wearing shady sunglasses and a overcoat.

"I didn't knew you were a wrestle?" Comet said.

"I'm not, I done my research that wrestlers buy overly packed snacks for make them big and heavy for matches. Just think about how much money I could sell these babies," Spot said opening his coat. Snickers, Reeses, Twinkies, and a dozen of bag of chips were hanging inside his coat. "Snickers or Twinkies? Best seller for wrestlers like you."

"Alright everyone, I want the middle schoolers through seniors on the bus in a fashion order," Cheese Sandwich announced. He was the teacher in choir that Pinkie was going with. Everybody ran inside the bus without care leaving Pinkie last. She stops turning around singing.

"_Fare thee well~~~ SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~…"_ she held the note over two minutes as Spike and others dropped their jaws from amazement. She shatter the window glass on the bus finishing her note. _"…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"_

Everyone clapped as she entered the bus. A group of students in military uniform marched into the bus where Fluttershy was headed.

"There's my bus, Spike," she hugs him tightly around the neck. "I'm really going to miss you! Why don't you come with me? You can sneak in the bus with me. I'm sure they have an extra uniform just about your size."

"FLUTTERSHY! Get your girly ass right over here, NOW!" a harsh voice shouted at her making her and Spike jump. Garble was in his uniform carrying a clipboard, which means he's the leader of the group.

"I-I-I think I'll pass on that, but thanks for the offer," Spike said shaking. He was still afraid of Garble.

"Okay, I understand. Bye!" Fluttershy hugs him tightly one last time and headed off to the bus. "Hi, Garble. It's good to see you again."

"I don't like you sweetness coming out of your mouth!" Garble barked at her. "I am not your friend! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, sir! Not looking for friendship, sir!" Fluttershy saluted him trying not to cry.

"Good luck, Fluttershy!" Spike cried out to her. She waved goodbye happily as Garble dragged her into the bus from hell. "You're gonna need it."

"Spike," Twilight said behind him. He turn to her as she got down to her knees. She hugs him as Spike hugs her back. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Twilight, I'm going to miss you the most," Spike hugs her tightly as they parted ways.

"I understand it won't be easy with any of your friends hanging out, just try to have fun, okay," she hugs him one last time and went inside the bus. She sat on the window side waving goodbye to him as the buses took off.

"Just like my old life again… alone," Spike whispered to himself.

He watch the buses leave seeing his friends one by one. He waved goodbye to everyone. After that was done with, he was by himself. Standing in the middle of an empty parking lot. He started to walk off heading back home. He walks past the school seeing that it was empty. He could remember the first day he arrived at school. Getting bullied by the Diamond Dogs as Rainbow Dash helped him out and becoming her first friend.

He walks off to Apple Acres and could see Applejack picking apples off the trees. He still remembered the day that his friends showed him around town and went to the farm. Him and Applejack chased fireflies and talked about their feeling. He waved to her seeing she waved back. But still sad from the inside that she had to work during summer.

He then went over to Rarity's shop looking through the window. Spike notice the trophy in the window. The trophy from the dance contest. The time when Rarity twisted her ankle and went on dancing with Spike. The two won the contest and was very happy they did.

Later on, he went to Sugarcube Corner and ate his ice-cream that Mrs. Cake prepared for him. She notice that she felt a bit down today. Spike continued eating as he picture Fluttershy sitting across from him eating ice-cream together. The time when they were in town getting stuff for the animal shelter and getting Twilight a gift. He then looked inside the shop through the window seeing Pinkie Pie waving at him stocking up the place. He smiled but fade as the two disappeared on him.

When he got home, he sat on the couch watching TV. Twilight sat next to him hugging him. She always tells him about what happen with her today. Applejack and Rainbow Dash came in always arguing about the littlest things. Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy came in the house sitting on the couch with Spike and Twilight. Spike smiled and laughed when he was always with them. But one by one they started to fade away. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and then Twilight. Spike sat on the couch alone watching TV thinking about them and the times they went out together. But nothing would change. Remembering the time being alone hurt him the most, and will throughout the summer.

The next morning, Night Light was watching the news in the living room. Velvet was cooking breakfast for Spike and Shining Armor. On the news made Night Light bored and unamused.

"…_as summer begins, kids from all over the country starts running to camp to gain knowledge and experiences,"_ the news reporter said looking at another paper. _"In other news, a break in happened somewhere in the desert when two suspects was unconscious. Telling us about a heart shape crystal was stolen by-" _

Night Light turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen reading his newspaper. He notice Spike walking in the kitchen in his pajamas early in the morning.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad," he said tiredly.

"You getting up that early? You're wasting you summer vacation," Night Light said to him.

"Yeah, why don't you go play with your friends?" Velvet said giving him pancakes.

"What friends? The one who left me just to go on some stupid camp," Spike said pouting.

"Now, Spike, I know there are other people here who didn't went," Velvet didn't like his attitude. "Chrysalis notice that you were feeling down today, so she thought you and her should make hangout sometime. Maybe even the other teachers."

"Hanging out with the teachers? That's sounds weird if you ask me," Spike said.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. See ya, cranky," Shining played with his hair wearing his police uniform.

"Now, Shining Armor, be nice to your little brother," Velvet got on to him. "He's feeling a bit… U.P.S.E.T. right now."

"I can spell, Mom," Spike said.

"Well, try to get better, alright," Shining pats his back. "And if I'm lucky enough, I can drive the S.W.A.T. van in a week. Which means that you and I will be cruising around just us boys. You, me, Flash, and Big Mac."

He walks off happily heading off to work.

"Boy, he's sure aiming for the stars," Spike said grumbling.

"At least he isn't moping around the house all summer," Night Light said continued reading his newspaper.

Spike sighs as he ate his breakfast. Later he got dressed and walked through town heading to Celestia's house. As he did, he began to mumble to himself angrily.

"Hanging out with the grownups? I can't believe this," he said walking pass the school. "This is just like my old life again. This is the worst summer ever!"

A bright light shines into his eyes. He covered them noticing it was coming through the school windows on the far right side. He walks towards the school as the light continually shined.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

"Hey, you!" Spike heard a yell from a sleeveless man who was running towards him. "Get away from here!"

Spike stumbled back as he scrambled back on his feet running. He rushed back home as the man in the torn suit stops grunting at him. That night when things started to calm down, Spike was eating dinner with his parents. He played with his food thinking about the man in the torn suit.

"Hey, Dad, what do people do in the school during summer?" Spike asked.

"They closed it up empty, why?" he asked.

"Well a big scary guy was at the school today and-"

"I'm sure he was cleaning up the school for next semester," Velvet said.

"In a suit like that? I don't know," Spike continued playing with his food. "Something really weird is happening in that school."

"…Ms. Harshwhinny was right," Velvet whispered to her Husband. "We should've send him off to a camp."


	6. Ch 6: A Complicated Day

Chapter 6  
A Complicated Day

The next day, the sleeveless man was guarding the front entrance doors at the school. Spike was across the street hiding in the bush with binoculars and recording tape.

"9:32 am, ugly bastard guarding the front entrance," Spike spoke into the tape as he watches through the binoculars. He saw a back van passing by heading to the football field. "Okay, 9:32 half am, school is not empty."

A strange bright light shined in the school again in the same spot. He took his binoculars out a looking through them. All he could see was scientists roaming around the room.

"9:32 and three quarters, mysterious bright light again… I'm going in for a closer look," Spike recorded and sneaks over to the school.

He made sure Tirek didn't saw him. Spike sneaks behinds the bushes quietly headed towards the windows. Through the glass window, scientists was talking over about something. It was hard to say what it was about, but easy to see what they have in their hands. A crystal shape heart shines a bit. They were wearing goggles so they wouldn't be blind. Spike watches as they placed it in a machine that looked like a ray gun. Once placed in, the murmured to each other preparing the ray gun.

One of the scientists turned the machine on starting it. It shot out a bright light blinding Spike. He blocked the light from his hands as it started to die out. He opens his eyes and was shocked with wonder. Everything in the room floated in midair except for the scientists. Chairs, desks, paper, textbooks, everything floated like magic. Spike stared blankly in the room. When they turned it off, everything fell to the ground scattering. Spike gasps as he made a run for it back home.

In the kitchen, Velvet was washing dishes. She hummed to herself singing. A loud cry came from outside yelling at her name.

"Mom! Mom!" Spike holler at her. He ran into the door face first.

"Spike?!" Velvet cried out as she rushed to the door unlocking it. She saw him on the ground rubbing his head. She helped him up brushing the dirt off of him. "Spike, sweaty, are you okay?"

"Mom! The guys at the school!" Spike explained to her. "They're doing some kind of evil experiment!"

"Oh, Spike, that bonk on your head must've rattle your brain," Velvet said thinking he was injured.

"But, Mom!" he whined.

"Oh my goodness, you're running a fever!" Velvet placed her hand on his forehead. "You wait right there, I'll go get my first aid kit for."

She rushes upstairs into her room getting what she needs. Spike stood there thinking who else would listen.

"Uh, Dad! Dad!" he rushed into the backyard seeing that he was grilling steak. "Dad!"

"What is it, son?" he asked putting sauce on the stakes.

"There're bad guys who has a laser beam that makes every nonliving thing float in midair and-"

"Spike, did you ran into the front door again?" he turns to him thinking it was a silly story.

"No, but- Yeah, but- GGRRRRRRR!" Spike furiously took off to town to see if anyone would listen.

"Hey, come back! Your mom might want to check your injury!" Night Light shouted.

At the police station, Snip and Snails heard about Spike's story who thought it as funny to them but went along with it.

"Alright, Spike, we got it all in the report," Snips said at the front desk. "We'll take care of those mad scientists."

"Yeah, nobody is going to levitate my belongings on my watch," Snails chuckled. So did Snips snorting. Spike wasn't amused by this joke at all.

"Look, Snails, someone is levitating my stapler… with a laser beam!" Snips held his flashlight aiming at the stapler.

The two laughed as Spike walks out of the building furiously. He walks down the sidewalk and sat on a bench.

"How am I going to get people to believe me?" he said to himself. He notice Discord walking by him wearing his golf uniform and carrying his golf clubs. He entered his car and drove off. That's when Spike thought he was his only hope. "Mr. Discord! Wait!"

Spike ran after him. The car was faster than him, but he knew exactly where he was headed. Later that day at a gold course, Discord was out on the field with Zecora and Harshwhinny. Discord was playing as his turn was next to the seventh hole. The pressure build up on him as he talked about school and the students.

"I could have any job I the world. Tax payer, house dealer, a businessman, but all I got is a pain in the butt kids working as a teacher," Discord told his story to them practicing his swing.

"Come on, Discord, you gonna mumble jumbo all day or are you going to putt," Zecora spoke.

"Okay, okay, I'll putt," he said swinging his putting club.

"Mr. Discord!" Spike shouted at him causing him to hit the ball into the pond. He turned to see Spike huffing out air sweating. "Mr. Discord, come quick! It's an emergency!"

"Well, if it isn't Robin Hood who stole my goods and fed them to the animals," Discord said.

"Well, you were going to sell ice-cream for cash," Harshwhinny spoke.

"Hey, what happen to Drug Dealer Whinny?" Discord back talked her.

"Sorry."

"Mr. Discord, please," Spike continued. "I was at the school when I saw evil bad guys at the school with some kind of laser beam and-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Spike," Discord interrupted him. "Sure there has been weird things happening around town since you came here, but a laser beam?"

"It's not a joke, sir, honest! They have this crystal and-" Spike stops knowing it would sound stupid if he told him. Like his parents and the police. "Oh, please, sir, at least let me show you what I'm talking about!"

"Just stop the act and let me continue playing my game, Spike," Discord said.

"Oh, go with him, Discord," Zecora said.

"Yeah, if it's an emergency at school, at least check on it for me and Zecora," Harshwhinny said as the two of them laughed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Discord gave up. He didn't want to hear his friends joking around him. He and Spike walked off heading to the school.

To their arrival, Discord parker his car near the building. Spike notice that Tirek wasn't in sight. They got out looking around the place.

"Seems normal to me," Discord said. "Can I go back to my game?"

"Just wait till you get inside, Mr. Discord, you'll see," Spike said to him.

"…The things I do for you kids," Discord walks up the front entrance with his keys out. "Sometime I always think you and your friends would pull a prank at me, but since they're not here what can you do?"

He walks up to the door finding the keys. When he did he jiggles them in the keyhole.

"I never thought I come back to this school for another two mo-"

A blue bolt of lightning struck him from the keyhole making him scream in pain. Spike was screaming his head off seeing him getting electrocuted. Discord grabs his wrist with his free hand trying to pull the key out. A flash of bolt surrounded him and disappeared. Spike stood quiet with his hands on his head. He slowly walks up to the front entrance looking for Discord.

"S-S-Sir?... Mr. Discord, sir?" Spike softly called out to him. He stepped on something beneath his shoe. The shoes Discord's wore were smoking as it melted slowly. Spike screams taking off running. He head back home tripping over the ground but kept running. When he reached to the front door, he slams it behind him and locked it. He then took out his recorder and began talking into it. "Mr. Discord has been terminated. Meaning dead! There is definitely something going on in that school. The cops won't listen. Mom and Dad won't listen… I gotta get my friends back together, it's the only way if I'll be able to stop this."

At the police station, Shining Armor was filing paper as Spike told him everything.

"Look, Spike, I like to help but this sounds crazy," he said putting papers in the cabinet.

"But you believe me?" Spike said.

"I didn't said I believe you," Shining waved the papers at him. "I said it was crazy. Why? Because getting the girls, your boys, or whoever out of camp means breaking the law. And the S.W.A.T. van are for emergencies, and this does not count as one."

He resumes filing as Spike took out his phone browsing through pictures.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I send a picture of you pretending you were one of the _Back Street Boys_, would you?" Spike made Shining Armor startled, dropping the papers.

"How?" he whispered glaring at his little brother.

"I got copies," he showed him in a picture of him in uniform the boys would wear. And singing in a unplugged microphone.

"That was a couple years back, how the hell did you found them?"

"Big brother, I'm a genius eleven year old boy," Spike said leaning forward. "Duh."

Shining Armor drove Spike in the S.W.A.T. out of town getting the gang back together. The look Shining had on his face was dark and furious. And Spike was sitting back relaxed smiling.

"Who are we getting, Spike?" Shining asked still, mad at least.

"We're going to Sport Camp; Rainbow Dash," Spike answered.

"Why there?"

"We're getting her and Twilight's friends. You don't have to worry about Applejack though, she's still in town."

"You do realize that you're paying the gas money."

"Yeah, when I get a job. Don't worry, as a kind sweet big brother you are, you have my word."

In Sport Camp, kids were playing baseball, football, tennis, track, lifting bell bars, you name it. Rainbow Dash was running on track while Pipsqueak was playing baseball. On the field, Iron Will was coaching the players.

"Get that front leg up, Compass Star! You called that a pitch, Parasol?" he yelled. He spotted Pipsqueak pitching the ball.

"Okay, deep breathes," Pipsqueak said to himself breathing. "Relax, just relax. Now aim at the target, aiming is key in baseball."

He threw the ball hitting the cage wall. Wasn't even close to his target. He slaps his head embarrassing himself.

"Come on, Pipsqueak! You just throw it! Don't aim it!" Iron Will shouted.

"I know! I know!" Pipsqueak cried out beating his glove. "I can pitch just fine back in school."

Rainbow Dash saw him upset. She shook her head continuing jogging. A brushing bush caught her attention calling out her name quietly. The bush shook the leaves out showing Spike's face.

"Spike?" Dash gasp. She looks around seeing if anyone was watching her. She rushed over to him entering the bush. "What are you doing here?"

"You have to come back to town, something's wrong at the school," Spike told her the truth.

"I can't just leave camp!" Dash whispered to him loudly.

"I know it may sound weird and stupid, but at the school Mr. Discord is dead!" Spike spat out his words.

"Dead? That's more than weird. You're insane," Dash as about to get mad over him when Spike showed her his melted shoes.

"Am I?"

Back in the van, Rainbow dash sat in the back joining Spike and Shining.

"How the hell did Mr. Discord died?" Dash asked.

"I'll tell you once we get the others, right now we're going to Science Camp," Spike said.

The van made a complete stop in the middle of the road. Spike and Rainbow Dash both jerked forward and back.

"We're getting Twilight?" Shining shouted. "You realize how far that is? She's out of the state! I'm not diving you there!"

Spike took his phone out playing a video out loud. Shining Armor was singing in the video catching Dash's curiosity.

"_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"_

"Whoa! Let me see that!" Dash took the phone from him watching Shining dancing and singing.

"Jerk," Shining mumbled as he drove to Science Camp.

In Science Camp, Twilight was going over research on the computer. She printed her paper and took off into the office.

"Mr. Director! Mr. Director!" Twilight shouted into the office.

"What is it now, Twilight?" he said behind his desk moaning. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I found some research about the moon being misplaced," Twilight explained. "If you could look at the papers real quick you can see it moves in a different direction."

"Look, I would like to look over your theory," he said pushing them back to her. "But I got a meeting to go to, so if you don't mind."

"But-" Twilight saw Director walk out of his office. She sighs throwing her papers away into the trash can. "Why do I even bother?"

She walks back into the computer lab noticing Spike and Rainbow Dash in the room waiting for her.

"Did you miss me? Cause I sure miss you," Spike said receiving a bonk on the head. Rainbow Dash as well.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" she cried out yelling.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but…" Dash explained.

In the car, Twilight was watching a video on Spike's phone. She saw her big brother dancing and laughed.

"Alright, now to Pinkie, then Rarity, and last Fluttershy," Spike said to Shining. "We'll get Applejack in town later."

"Actually, Pinkie and Rarity are at the same camp together," Twilight said. "So it wouldn't be a problem."

"Perfect! I'll go get Pinkie, while you two get Rarity," Spike said.

In Fashion Camp and the music program next door, Pinkie and Rarity was sitting in the theater room going over a play.

"Rarity, you sure are good acting crying," Pinkie said watching her crying in tears.

"That's because I am crying, Pinkie!" Rarity yelled at her as her mascara. "I miss my Spikey-Wikeyyyyyyyy!"

"Rarity, we're only here for two months, we'll see him again," Pinkie said brightening her up.

"But he's all alone and no one to comfort him!" Rarity showed her the outfits she made. It was Spike's clothes. "This is how desperate I miss him. I can't forget his smile, he kind, I just can't survive without my baby!"

"…Right. I gotta go on stage and warm up my vocal cords," Pinkie said walking upstage. "Try and make clothes that aren't the color green or purple."

Rarity went to the clothing room to make more dresses. Pinkie grabs her sheet music and cleared her throat.

"Alright, everyone, I want you to be my angels and sing to the Gods," Cheese Sandwich cried out conducting. They all sing warming up.

"_Do Ti La So Fa-"_As Pinkie practice, she was pulled down by Spike whispering into her ears. He told her everything about the school and Discord. _"Mi!?"_

In the clothing room, Rarity made and clothes for the others calming down as she sows. She felt relaxed. Pure. That's when Twilight and Rainbow Dash came in taking her without answer. Back in the van, Rarity was hugging Spike with her arms and legs, wrapping her whole body around him as he blushed.

"Spikey-Wikey! I missed you so much!" she said in sweet talk. "I miss your blush when us girls hugs you!"

"Rarity! I can't breathe!" Spike choked. Pinkie joined in hugging him as well.

"I missed you, too, Spike!" Pinkie shouted. The two were crushing Spike with their breasts making him turn bright red.

"Could you take us to Fluttershy while I go free our little brother?" Twilight said to him.

In Military Camp, Fluttershy was standing outside with Garble who was yelling at her. She stood up straight with a serious face.

"You are a pathetic litter cunt, Fluttershy!" Garble yelled in her face. "You will never be a leader! Now stand their till I return without moving a muscle! Do you hear me? NOT A MUSCLE!"

He walked off leaving Fluttershy alone for now. That's when Spike and the girls came up to her quickly.

"Fluttershy, I know this may sound weird, but listen to me," Spike said to her. "There's something going on at the school. Discord is dead, there are goons at the building, and…"

He notice that Fluttershy didn't budge an inch or looked at him. He snaps his fingers in front of her see if she blinked.

"Rarity, you take front, I'll take the end of her," Rainbow Dash said as the two picked her up like a stiff board she is.

"Is she okay?" Twilight asked.

"She's in deep fear when someone yells at her like that," Dash explained.

In the van, Fluttershy was sitting still in the sit. Spike leans forward seeing if she was okay.

"Fluttershy?" he said to her and got tackled by her hug crying.

"SPIKE, HOW I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she nuzzled him to the floor crying. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN!"

"I won't, Fluttershy, honest!" Spike said taking her hug for once.

"Can I please nuzzle you till we get back home?" she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Sure," Spike said to her.

"I'll call Applejack to let her know we're meeting at the school," Rarity said.

Later that day when the sun went down, the whole gang was together again. Spike went up to Shining thanking him. He drove off and now on his own again.

"Okay, Spike, what's going on?" Applejack asked. "And as a friend, this better be worth it."

"It will be, just follow me," Spike said running to the bushes.

The others followed him and peeked through the bush. They could see men coming in and out of the building carrying boxes in their vans. They guarded the front entrance and around them.

"Who are those people?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe their government agents," Twilight spoke.

"Or gangsters," Applejack guessed.

"Maybe aliens from another planet taking over the world," Pinkie spoke.

"Pinkie, stay out of this, this is serious," Dash said to her.

"Whoever they are, we need to steal those boxes," Spike said thinking of a plan.

They unload the last box out of the van. They notice Rarity distracting them.

"Sorry, kind gentlemen," she said to them purposely bumping into them. "I was out for a walk when I notice something about the school."

"Get out of here, bitch," the man said.

Rarity jaws dropped as they struck her heart.

"I never!" she kicked him in the leg walking off.

He cried in pain hopping up and down on one leg. His friend laughed at him.

"Shut up!"

"You sure have a way with women," he said to him. He turn to see the box gone. "Hey, where's the box?"

"The others probably took it in, let's go before she comes back," the injured man walked back inside.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack carried the box on the other side of the street undetected. They put the box down as the gang surrounded it.

"That weighs a ton," Applejack said. "Heavier than my wagon back home."

"Because it's filled with alien eggs," Pinkie said.

"Rainbow Dash is right, stay out of it," Twilight said to her.

Spike took the crowbar and struck it in. He pushes it down popping the lid off. Wasn't too hard. He removed the lid and wasn't happy what he saw. Stack of papers was inside.

"Papers for the school?" Fluttershy said.

"Let's see; weather maps, test scores, schedules…" Applejack flip through papers.

"This one is in German," Twilight said looking at a paper typed in Germany.

"This is just a bunch of school stuff for next year," Rarity said.

"You got me out of Sports Camp for this, Spike?" Dash was getting onto him. "Just to see what's coming next semester?"

"No! Something is going on in the school!" Spike cried out.

"Don't be hard on him, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said. "We all know what his life was like before he came here. It must have been tough for him being alone."

"So that was it then? Just to hang out again as we skip camp?" Twilight asked.

"Garble is going to chew me up," Fluttershy said beginning to cry again.

"I'm telling the truth!" Spike shouted. "I saw Discord died right in front of my own eyes! I wouldn't lie to you guys!"

"Well, if Mr. Discord is dead, then who's that?" Pinkie points over to the school seeing Discord locking the school building.

He was in a suit with a briefcase in his hand. He entered the car driving off. Spike was speechless with eyes widen of confusing.

"But he… I saw him… He got electrocuted and…" he turned to his friends seeing the dirty looks they gave him.

"Come on guys, we're leaving," Twilight said as they walked off.

"NO WAIT!" Spike rushed over in front of them to stop them from going anywhere. "I'm not making it up! I swear! I-I-I-"

A loud steel noise roared making Spike look over to the school building. He dropped his jaws and walked over to the street speechless.

"Aye aye aye aye aye," he said without looking back to his friends.

The girls saw the horrific sight he was looking at. They all dropped their jaws and walked up to the street with amazement. The roof opens slowly releasing a giant long needle pointing to the sky. It has five giant rings in the middle of the needle. It slowly leans down pointing to sky across town. It glowed brightly making a roaring sound.

"What's it doing?" Fluttershy asked.

No one answered. It fired a colorful beam. A colorful rainbow shot across the sky. Suddenly it stopped spitting out the juice. The needle quickly stood up straight and back inside the building. The ceiling closed making the school look normal again. Spike and the girls stood their position still looking up.

"Okay, I know this isn't the perfect time to say, but the hell with it," Rainbow Dash finally spoke. "That… was sick."

Applejack was feeling light headed and fainted on the ground. She slowly woke up seeing the night sky. And her friends standing around her calling her name.

"Applejack? Applejack, you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Wha…What happen? W-Where am I?" Applejack sputtered puzzled.

"You're at your house at the back of the barn," Spike spoke.

"I had the weirdest dram that a giant laser beam came from the school roof and-" she continued asking when she realizes it wasn't a dream. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Sorry to interrupted, but we've got bigger questions then that," Rainbow Dash said. "What the hell did we just saw back there?"

"And if what Spike said was true, then Mr. Discord must've died," Rarity said.

"And who's to blame?... Aliens," Pinkie said.

"PINKIE!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Pinkie jumped.

"We need to go to the police," Fluttershy said.

"I went to the police," Spike said. "Snips and Snails just laughed at me."

"Say no more, Sugarcube," Applejack said.

"We need proof then," Twilight said.

"Right, like the stack of papers we stolen is gonna help us on it," Rainbow Dash said.

"I got it! I saw this on _CSI_ once, we'll have a stakeout," Spike said. "We'll stay here every night watching the school with Twilight's telescope. And when that laser beam comes out again, we'll videotape it and show it to the police."

"We can use my camera in my store," Rarity suggested. "I always have lads of cameras in my home for dresses."

"And then later on, we'll be heroes like Spike," Pinkie said.

"Only one problem though," Twilight spoke. "What about camp?"

Everyone head was down thinking about it.

"That's right, if Garble finds out I'm not there, he'll put me in the brig till I die," Fluttershy said.

"That's okay, Fluttershy," Spike said. "In the morning, me and Shining Armor will take you guys back to camp, and at night we'll be spies."

"And what if the camp consolers notice we're not there?" Dash asked crossing her arms.

"You just let me worry about that," Spike grins.

At Military Camp, Garble was in the mess hall with the others eating. A soldier rushed in with a phone in hand handing it to Garble.

"Phone for you, sir," he saluted and went back outside.

"What is it?" Garble answered.

"_Garble, this is Kevin Armstrong,"_ a man spoke through the phone.

"Kevin Armstrong?" Garble questioned taking a sip of water.

"_Your commanding officer!"_ he shouted causing Garble to spit his water out and saluted.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" Garble stood up straight.

"_I hear you have Fluttershy at you base. Good girl. One of a kind," _he continued.

"She is?" Garble said thinking she was always weak, scared, and a cry baby.

"_You heard me! One of the best damn soldiers I met! Her looks may fool you, but I have my eyes on her for years!"_

In Equestria, Spike and the girls was at a telephone boost in town with a machine that changes anyone's voice. The same one they used at the end of the school year framing Discord with. Spike was speaking into a microphone yelling at Garble with no worries. His friends snicker trying to not laugh out loud.

"Now pay close attention, Garble," Spike continued on yelling. "I got Fluttershy here on a special assignment tonight. So when she goes back to base, just act like nothing happen."

"_Yes, sir!"_ Garble spoke through the phone.

Spike had another idea in mind.

"And once she comes back, I want you to treat her like a soldier. A daughter of mine in a matter of fact," Spike continued winking at Fluttershy. "She may be shy, but trying her best to build up the courage like the rest of you. So if you make her cry in anyway, I'll through you in the pit so dark you won't tell which ay is up. Carry on."

Spike hung up as they laughed out loud. Fluttershy rushed over to hugging him and thanking him.

"That was awesome," Dash said.

"I'm glad to hear that, because you're next," Spike said.

At Sports Camp, Pipsqueak was heading to the showers. He heard his phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Pipsqueak, I need you to do me a favor,"_ Dash spoke to him. Pipsqueak gasps.

"Rainbow Dash, where the hell have you been?" Pipsqueak whispered.

"_It's a long story, but I need you to cover my back every night. I'll come back tomorrow morning and explain everything,"_ Dash said to him.

"Sure, but, I don't think you need to worry though," Pipsqueak said. "Iron Will is a heavy sleeper, so it won't be that complicated."

At fashion camp, the crusaders were stuffing junk into Rarity's and Pinkie's bed. They got a call from Rarity not too long ago saying to watch their back at night.

"I wonder if we became spies," Applebloom whispered.

"I don't know, it'll take a lot of work," Sweetie Belle said.

"And we might fail on our first mission for just five minutes," Scootaloo said.

Back in town at Applejack's barn, Dash was looking through the telescope seeing the school from here.

"Man, Twilight, where did you get this?" she asked.

"I won it in a fair when me and Flash was on a date," Twilight said. "A rude man at a dunking water game told me I threw like a girl, so I showed him what I had and never spoke a word again throughout the day."

Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack was laughing as they watch a video of Shining Armor dancing and singing.

"Man, I wish I have an older brother," Pinkie said.

"You guys, isn't it rude of you three to look over at someone's deepest secrets?" Fluttershy said.

"Ask Spike that when he comes back," Applejack said. "He's the one who filmed it."

Spike entered the barn with his backpack.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to wait till Mom and Dad went to sleep," Spike said taking leftovers in baggies out of his bag.

"Is that steak I see?" Applejack rushed overtaking the steak away from him.

"I also brought barbeque sauce for the steak," Spike said taking the bottle out and a bucket of ice-cream. "And vanilla ice-cream for all of us."

"ICE-CREAM!" Pinkie cried out as everyone rushed over grabbing a spoon eating.

"Guys, we're supposed to eat dinner before dessert," Twilight said to them and all went silent. They burst out laughing.

"Man, I missed hanging out with you guys," Dash said eating the ice-cream.

"Yeah. Just hanging out with your friends, sharing our laughter," Rarity said.

"And spying on the bad guys," Fluttershy said. "This must've been my favorite day with you guys."

"It's a shame that once we go off to college though," Twilight spoke sadly as everyone realized that, too.

"So this might be the last time we might do stuff together, huh?" Applejack said.

"Now that I think about it, we do have to grow up sometimes," Dash said sadly.

The barn was dead silent. The crickets chirp outside. As they thought about their last moment before it was over for them.

"Remember the time when Sugarcube Corner was reopened and we always go there to eat," Twilight said. "We never skip a single day there. We'll over come over and chat together with Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"Or the time when you gals came to my farm for the first time and played hide and seek," Applejack added.

"And Rarity was always found first," Dash said laughing.

"I was a clean freak back then, the mud was getting on my dress," Rarity said.

Pinkie began to cry as her hair deflated.

"What's wrong, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"I remember the time when a group of kids bullied me of the way I acted," Pinkie said crying. "And- And you guys protected me and that's how I made my first friends."

She cried over Rarity's shoulder. Rarity comfort her also remembering that day when they tease her. Spike sat quietly thinking.

"You know what I'll never forget," Spike said as the girls listened to him. "The first day I came to school. You guys were my first friends I ever made. Just thinking that without you guys my life would be difficult, till you all showed me how to be Brave. Be kind. Loyal. Laugh when things turn bad. You changed my life the way I always wanted to be."

Spike showed a tear running down his face. The girls smiled as Twilight comfort him.

"Do you know what I'll never forget," she said to him. "Becoming my number one assistant."

"And the way he blushes," Fluttershy said nuzzling him.

"That's right, let's make him blush one last time for old sakes," Applejack said.

"Come on, guys! Really!" Spike said trying to push free.

"Let's all take turns kissing him!" Pinkie reflated her hair cheering.

"So pucker up, buttercup!" Applejack grabs pulls him in giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it!" Spike said throwing his hood up.

"I want a turn after Applejack!" Rarity said pulling Spike's arm.

"I'm not finished with him yet, cowgirl!" Applejack jerked him back.

"My turn!" Pinkie jumped on Spike kissing him all over.

"Pinkie! Stop!" Spike grew redder every second.

"Maybe we should kiss him on the lips," Fluttershy said.

"Let's don't go too far, Fluttershy," Dash said.

"We're going to miss you Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity said nuzzling him with Applejack.

"Ain't he the sweetest," Applejack said.

The girls teased Spike for one last time. Spike was brightly red. But he missed being teased by them. Wasn't the same without his friends. At the school, a bright light glow inside through the windows. Inside the school, Scott opens the Principal's Office door and head in.

"Okay, here we are, father," Scott said. "But I don't see why this is so important."

"Because, Scott my boy…" Sombra spoke entering. He stood in the middle of the room clutching his cane both hands. The shadows around him covered like a cloak. Only his green eyes appeared. "…It used to be my office."


	7. Ch 7: Sombra

Chapter 7  
Sombra

The next when the girls went back to camp, Spike was spying on the school from the other side of the street. He watches the men guarding the school. Spike took his recorder out and speak into it.

"10:42 a.m., the girls went back to camp. Now I'm alone again, for now," Spike said as he took off.

He hid from the guards and end up at the window. The same window where he saw the laser. Before he could peak inside, he heard voices coming his way. Quickly searching to hide, he spotted the dumpster and jumped in. He was covered in trash and notice a pair of pants. He knew who they belong to. He took his recorder out taking notes.

"10:43 a.m., I found Mr. Discord's pants in the dumpster," Spike said. "But how can that be though? He was vaporized along with his clothes."

"You're getting real good at this stuff if you ask me," a man said passing by the dumpster. Spike peaks his head out seeing him and Discord.

"Hey, I'm a man of many talents," Discord said to him.

"Mr. Discord?" Spike whispered in shock.

"But I was for sure the Principals was on to you, especially Celestia," he continued talking. "Wasn't she suspicious?"

"You kidding?" Discord said as he rips his face apart. His face stretches into rubber and was torn apart. Tirek. "It was like taking candy from a baby."

The two laughed as him and Tirek walked off leaving the wax mask behind. Spike jumps out of the dumpster rushes over with Discord's pants. He picks up the mask and looked over to Tirek. Later that day, Night came by. The girls were back in the barn looking over the mask and pants.

"The size, the smell, this is Mr. Discord's golf pants alright," Rarity said looking at it.

"And whoever made a face texture of him means they were pretending to be him for something important," Twilight said examining the mask.

"But Mr. Discord is dead," Applejack said. "How could they get his texture then?"

"Wait a minute! There's something in here," Rarity said searching in the pockets. She took out a crumbled up piece of paper saying _HELP ME!_

"I guess he isn't dead after all," Dash said.

"Then that means he must be still in the school," Fluttershy said.

"And being held captive!" Pinkie shouted.

"You know what that means, don't you guys?" Spike said with a serious look. "We've got to go in there and save him."

That night, the gang got prepared. They grabbed walkie-talkies, crowbars, flashlights, and snacks from Pinkie. They were all in the streets getting prepared to head out.

"Crowbars?" Spike said checking off the list.

"Check!" Applejack said.

"Flashlight?"

"Check!" Twilight said.

"Walkie-Talkies?"

"Check!" Fluttershy said.

"Let's head out then," Spike said as they took off.

"I know I promised myself to never break into the school again, but breaking in like this?" Dash spoke to Rarity.

As they left, something in the trash can popped the lid open. Rover snickered, eavesdropping on them.

"The Principals are gonna love this," Rover said. He heard someone coming and hid back in the trash can. Mr. Cake came by with a garbage bag and threw it in the can. As he left, Rover could feel the slime on him. "Ew."

In Chrysalis house, she was exercising in the living room. She was watching TV on the workout channel. She was sweating in her workout clothes on the floor stretching. The doorbell rang. She sighs pausing the TV.

"Just a few more minutes and I would lost 4 pounds," she said. She grabs a towel wiping the sweat off of her and headed to the door. She opens the door seeing Rover blushing. "What is it, Rover?"

"I just, uh…" Rover was getting to excited seeing his principal in her workout clothes.

"It' nine o'clock at night, is there something you want?" she asked again.

"I-I-It's about Spike, Principal Celestia," he spat out.

"I'm off duty till September, Rover," Chrysalis crossed her arms. "And I'm sure that whatever it is, he can come straight to me."

"But he got all his girlfriend's together from camp and planning to break into the school!" Rover said.

Chrysalis eyes widen only hearing about Spike and his girlfriend's. This made her mad.

"Spike's… girlfriend's?" she growled. "No one takes my lovely student away from me!"

"Actually, that's not what I meant," Rover tried to correct her.

"Never mind that, grab what you can and meet me at the school parking lot," Chrysalis went back inside preparing for her rescue. Rover sighs and headed back home preparing himself.

At the school, the gang was behind the bushes. They saw that the guards were gone. They made a rush over to a window and took the crowbar.

"Is this where we did our first break in, Applejack?" Spike asked.

"Sure is," she said sticking the crowbar through the crack. She forces it down break the lock from the other side.

They all went inside one by one and closed the window behind them. At the parking lot, Chrysalis and Rover dressed in black like burglars. Black sweater, pants, boots, and beanie hats. Chrysalis could see Spike and the girls from her binoculars. She smiled putting it away.

"I told you they were up to something," Rover said.

"Seems to me that the girls are stealing Spike and forcing him to have sex with them!" Chrysalis said her eyes burst into flames. "I won't allow that to happen to Spike!"

"I thought we were busting Spike," Rover said.

"Come on, I see an open window on the third floor," Chrysalis ignored him and took off.

The two rushed to the side of the building where the window was at. Rover grabs a grappling hook and swing it up to the window. He tugs it to see if he got it stuck.

"I'll go first, Rover," Chrysalis said as she began to climb up. She was already halfway there passing the second floor. She heard the rope ache and small snapping noises. "Uh-oh."

The rope snaps as she fell on top of Rover. Her and Rover moaned in pain.

"I think you crushed my ribcage, Principal Chrysalis," Rover said moaning.

In the school. Spike and the girls searched for Discord in every room that was unlocked with their flashlight. The hallway was dark and damp. Making Fluttershy shiver with fear.

"I always forget how creepy it was going to school at night," Twilight said.

"This is your second time here and you're already scared?" Dash said.

"Keep it down, or the aliens might hear us," Pinkie shushes them.

"Pinkie, there are no such thing as aliens," Rarity whispered to her.

Spike was walking down the hallway and saw two shadows lurching on the walls. He turns off his flashlight and head to an unlocked door.

"Quick in here!" he whispered to them. They all went inside and closed the door behind them. The shadowy figures walked right passed them heading farther down into the dark hallway. Applejack turns to see what room they entered in.

"Hey, this is Ms. Cheerilee's room," she said. And she was right, they did enter her room without noticing.

"I hope somebody is feeding the gerbil," Fluttershy said.

They heard echo's in the room. Someone was shouting down the hallway, and was furious. Spike opens the door and follows the voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Twilight stops him getting worried.

"Finding out what's going on in this school," Spike answered exiting the room.

The girls followed him back to the dark. This time they didn't used they're flashlights. The echo lead them to the gym. Spike opens the door. A crack of light blinded them. Once they could see what it was, they all gasped. Back outside, Chrysalis and Rover ran to the other side of the building and headed to a small window leading to the basement of the school.

"Bingo!" Chrysalis said. She kicks the window opening it and slide inside. She suddenly stops and couldn't go any further. She tried struggling out and notice she was stuck.

"Damn my fat hips of mine," Chrysalis struggled. "Rover, go to my house and grab the butter."

In the school, the gang stood there amazed by what they see. The giant needle they saw the other day was in the gym room. Computers and wires were connected around it. Scientists and guards were walking all over the place talking and working on the needle.

"This is beautiful and bad at the same time," Twilight said gasping for air.

"I was wrong… This right here is sick," Dash said.

Two men walked by snapping the gang out of its glory. They all jumped behind the bleachers hiding in the dark. Rarity was getting dirty from the grease and dirt, making her disgust.

"I can't stay in here, this is ruining my dress," she said.

"Rarity, this is more important than that stupid dress of yours!" Dash whispered.

"I agree, what is all this anyway?" Applejack spoke looking through the crack.

"Well, let me explain," Twilight said looking through the crack with Applejack. "That big generator seems to be a turbine running the needle with some sort of energetic power."

"Hey, look!" Spike points to the crystal heart hovering below the needle. "That crystal must be what's powering the laser."

"What does it do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Quiet, I hear them talking about it," Twilight said seeing Scott and Tirek with Sombra. And two scientists getting yelled at by him.

"Scott?" Spike said surprised to see him again.

"Sombra, please, we're trying our best," the first scientists said to him.

"No, let me make this clear to you," Sombra turned to him with a furious look. "We have a thing called an opportunity."

He wore a black suit with a red tie. His eyes glow green and his hair was combed back with two line red hair from both sides. His beard was trimmed smoothly looking like part of his skin.

"Now if we miss that opportunity, then the project fails," Sombra continued getting on to him. "And if the project fails, I get very. VERY. ANGRY!"

"Dad, they might have a point," Scott said. "This project is a bit complicated, but we have to be sure if this actually works out."

"Yes, it'll be easier if we examine the crystal before we could test it," the other scientists spoke.

"I'm sorry, but do you realized how long I've been waiting for this?" Sombra said. "I've wasted my whole life for this. I'm not going to wait for a couple more days just so you can examine the crystal."

"But, sir!" the scientists spoke.

Sombra whacks him with his cane on the head knocking him down. Then picks him up by the sleeve as he bleeds.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you! Not until we fix this!" Sombra said shouting at his face. "I want to end it here right now! Not tomorrow! Not next week! Not next Year! We're testing it NOW!"

"Sombra, we're ready for the test," an old doctor wearing glasses spoke to him.

"Coming," Sombra calmly said to him smiling. He drops the wounded scientist and walked over to the old man.

The two stood next to the computer as they began the test. The old man flip switches causing the needle to glow. The ceiling slides open as the needle rises up. Next it started to lower down pointing to the sky.

"Bring it up on the screen," Sombra commanded.

A big screen on the wall came on showing the moon and stars. Spike and the gang all stared at the screen through the cracked bleachers. Pinkie was eating a candy bar as she watched.

"Our goal is that we make the laser last for a full minute. Are we ready?" the doctor said.

"Why do you think I'm here? Just do it!" Sombra said taking out a stop watch.

"Yes, sir. Initiate photon channeling," the doctor said to his fellow workers.

"…Photon channeling initiated," his friend said as he type on the computer.

"Engage the coordinates on the moon to 0.073."

"…coordinates set, sir."

"Engage gravity beam… now!"

With one pull of the lever, the crystal glowed brightly. The tip of the laser beam shot out a colorful rainbow out of it. Outside Chrysalis saw the rainbow shooting to the sky.

"What the hell are they up to in there?" Chrysalis said struggling for freedom.

On the screen the moon was shot. The doctor picks up a control stick and easy moves it to the left. The moon slowly moved with the joystick. Spike and the girls gasp. Sombra was looking at his stopwatch seeing that forty seconds have past.

"A little more… A little more," he said to himself.

"He's shooting at the moon," Rarity said.

"I told you they were aliens!" Pinkie said.

The doctor smiled seeing that it was working till something went wrong. The beam was blinking out of control losing power. It shuts off on them. Sombra looked back at his stop watch seeing that it stops at forty-nine seconds.

"Doctor, why did the laser beam- what's the word I'm looking for? I-It's a technical word, Um…" Sombra stop to think for a moment then blurt out furiously. "Stop!"

"Well, it's like the other said," the doctor started to sweat. "Yu were told before that-"

"Told before? Do you think I care what I was told before?" he asked.

"Please, sir, d-don't get mad. I-I-I'll try harder next time," the doctor stuttered.

Sombra puts his hand on his shoulder laughing calmly.

"I'm not mad, doctor," Sombra spoke calmly to him. "I'm just upset. Sure I get mad time to time, but it's because I don't understand what to do. I'm sure you'll try harder next time."

He patted on his shoulder and walked off slowly.

"Thank you, sir," the doctor let out some air relieved. "Thank you for the second chance."

Sombra walks over to the guard and grabs a gun from him. He walks back to the doctor and shot his head from behind. In the bleachers, Fluttershy squeaked. Spike and the others jumped in fear. Sombra kept shooting at him on the back till he was empty. A puddle of blood spread around the doctor dead. Sombra rubs his face and took a big sigh.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, who's second in command?" Sombra asked.

One scientist rose his hand slowly, shaking in fear.

"I am… sir," he spoke.

"Good, now you're in charge," Sombra said to him. "And if I were you, I make sure that this machine works at full power by tomorrow morning. Cause if you don't you might end up like your friend there."

He points to the doctor who was being dragged off by a guard and Tirek.

"Now, we had eleven seconds left, so let's make this count tomorrow," Sombra said walking off. "I wish everyone luck, and put on a smile once in a while. It's like a-"

He stepped on the blood puddle splattering on his shoes and pants. He sighed tiredly.

"This is why I hate violent," Sombra said. "You get blood on your suit and it becomes a stain. That's disappointing."

Spike and the gang ease on back in shocked of what they witnessed.

"We gotta get out of here," Dash said.

Rarity felt something crawling up her leg. She froze squealing feeling a spider on her skin.

"What is it, Rarity?" Twilight notice her.

"There's something crawling up my leg," she whispered scratching her voice.

"Hang on, I got it," Applejack said seeing the spider up to her waist. "Okay, don't freak out."

"Just tell me! It's on my arm now!" Rarity squealed.

"I'm not going to say anything," Just don't at your arm," Applejack said to her.

But it was too late. Rarity looked over her shoulder seeing a spider crawling on her shoulder. It was face to face between the two. Rarity screams out loud rushing out of the bleachers. She was squealing and screaming getting everyone's attention. They all stared at her wondering what was wrong. She took a glove from one of the scientists and breathe into it. She calms herself as she breathed in and out. The others walked out revealing themselves to everyone.

"Well… shit," Twilight spoke.

"You?" Scott notice Spike.

"Hey… it's been awhile," Spike awkwardly laughed.

"Son, do you know those people?" Sombra asked.

"All I know is that brat got me and my friends in jail," Scott told him.

"THEN GET THEM!" Sombra shouted. "Just don't kill them, I had enough of killing tonight."

"Run!" Spike cried out heading to the doors.

Behind the doors was Tirek coming back.

"What the?" he said.

"Get off of our planet alien scum!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him and kneed him in the crotch.

Tirek felt the pain as he slowly came down. Spike and the girls ran past him making a run for it. The guards chased after them down the halls. The alarm was set off. They made a sharp turn heading to the exit. A chain gate dropped down blocking their way out.

"This way!" Twilight cried out knowing where another exit is.

The guards turn the corner only getting pushed by the Spike and them. The chase was still at it. Pinkie looked back seeing the guards catching up. She took out a bag of marbles out of her hear and dumped them behind. The guards tripped on the marbles and fell. Pinkie snorted as they headed to the exit in ahead of them. Suddenly a pack of ninjas came out of nowhere blocking their way.

"What the what!?" Spike stops seeing them with nunchucks. They went to the other direction finding another exit.

"Ninjas! Why do they need ninjas!?" Applejack shouted as they ran for it.

They quickly took a sharp turn entering a garage. A class for mechanics. Once Fluttershy was the last one in, Spike closes the door seeing the guards and ninjas passing by. Dash saw the garage door closing about to lock down.

"This way! Hurry!" she cried out.

They all ran to the exit as Spike and Rainbow Dash told them to go. Once they were all out, it was just Spike and Dash.

"Now you, Rainbow Dash!" Spike said to her.

"But, Spike-"

"GO!" he shouted. Rainbow Dash saw the door closing. She rolled outside as Spike followed her crawling. Just when he was out, one of the guards grabs his leg and drags him back inside.

"Spike!" Applejack grabs ahold of him as the girls grabs onto her. Spike notice the door was going to crush on him. He let go of her and went inside. "SPIKE!"

"Save yourselves!" Spike shouted as the door closed in on him.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went over to the door lifting and banging.

"Spike! Spike!" Fluttershy called out to him.

"It won't budge!" Dash shouted. A shuriken strikes next to her face piercing the garage door.

Ninjas came outside still chasing them. The girls made a run for it. During Chrysalis and Rover's own adventures, he pulls Chrysalis out of the small window from the stick of butter he spread on. She got up and saw the girls and a group of ninjas chasing after them. Her and Rover looked at each other both confused.

Back inside the school, Spike was being dragged by two guards. He kicked and struggled for freedom. They stop in front of Tirek. Spike sat up seeing him looking down on him.

"Well, if it isn't the little rat," he said to Spike.

"Rat? Who are you calling a rat? You big dumb-" Spike saw his recorder in Tirek's hand and played it.

"_9:32 a.m., ugly bastard guarding the front entrance,"_ Tirek stops the tape. Spike shows his poker face.

"Heh… For all we know, that could've been anyone," Spike said nervously.

"Shut it, rat! You're in big trouble," Tirek walks off as the guards continued dragging Spike.

"Hey, watch the jacket! It's cotton!" Spike said to them.

They picked him up and threw him in a storage room. Spike got up as they locked the door behind him. He then heard muffling noises on the other side of the room. Mr. Discord was strapped in a chair with duct tape on his mouth. His nose was stained by his own blood and bruises on his face.

"Mr. Discord! You're alive!" Spike cried out with joy. He rushed over ripping the tape off of him.

"AAHHH!" Discord shouted. The tape most of his bearded hair out. "Would you be careful!"

"Boy, am I glad to see you, sir!" Spike said hugging him. "You won't believe what they have in the gym. They have this giant laser gun and…"

Spike notice that he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Whoa! What took your pants?" he asked.

"Just shut up and untie me, dammit!" Discord demanded. Spike rushed behind him loosening the ropes.

"Man, these ropes are tight," he said.

"Of course their tight! I've been pulling them for the last day in a half!" Discord still yelled at him. "Just look how they bruised my wrists."

"Don't worry, Mr. Discord, my friends will get us out of here," Spike said.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" Discord asked.

"Hey, you don't know my friends!" Spike talked back to him. "They'll get help. You'll see!"

At the police station, the girls were talking to Snips and Snails about what happen tonight.

"You guys just escape from a group of ninjas from school?" Snails asked.

"That's right," Dash said.

"And they got a giant laser gun in the school gym?" Snips asked.

"Exactly!" Twilight cried out.

"Which they're shooting at the moon?" Snails asked.

"Oh, thank God you understand!" Fluttershy cried out with joy.

Snips and Snails raised an eyebrow to each other and laughed. As they laughed, the girls gave them dirty looks. Not like they care or anything.

Back in the storage room, Spike was still trying to set Discord free.

"I almost got it," Spike said to him.

"Just be careful with my putting hand," Discord begs him.

They heard the door unlocked. Spike quickly sat in a chair next to Discord. Sombra came in with Scott and Tirek behind.

"Dis... It's been awhile," Sombra said to him.

"Sombra, haven't seen you for a long time," Discord said squinting at him.

"Mr. Discord, you know him?" Spike asked.

"Shut up, you little bastard!" Scott yelled at him. "My father is talking!"

"Scott," Sombra calms him down as he approaches Discord. "That is a good, boy. Discord and I was great friends but then ruin my life. By the way, Dis, you like this suit? How about the tie? I always thought the color red would look nice on me."

"I see you haven't changed much," Discord scoffed. "Always thinking about yourself instead of others around you."

"Oh, come on, Dis," Sombra patted his shoulder. "I wasn't always like that. And I took special care of you."

"Special care? You beat the living shit out of me!" Discord shouted struggling in his chair.

"I had to, Dis, you hurt my life and now I hurt yours! Like when abandon me!" Sombra slaps him across the face. He calms down and walks over to Spike messing with his hair. "But look on the bright side, you have company now."

"Let him go, Sombra. He can't do anything to you," Discord said.

"Don't let him go, Dad," Scott said. "He may look young, but has a devise mind."

"I'll be the judge of that, son," Sombra said walking up to discord. "Still the same Discord I knew. Standing up for the students and taking sacrifices for them."

"You?" Spike asked.

"Well, I, uh…" Discord stuttered.

"See, I can't let anyone go at the moment," Sombra continued. "I'm running this 'Night School experiment' a little secret. Showing these adult students to do what's right and wrong."

"Oh, yeah!" Spike stood out of his chair yelling at him. "If you're just running a night school, then what's that giant laser gun doing in the school gym!?"

Sombra eyeball him with a dirty look. He clutches his cane as he twitch a bit. Tirek grabs his shoulders forcing him to sit back down. Spike fought for a moment but sat back down.

"I always heard about you. Spike, is it?" Sombra spoke to him. "How you stopped the town getting destroyed and how you got my son and his friends thrown in jail. I also heard that you skipped three grades because you were smarter than anyone in this school. Well, I'm smarter than you and always will be. Because I am much worser than what you've been through."

He turned back to Discord and smiled.

"You should teach Spike here a little more respect, Dis," Sombra said. "But you don't care about him or the students in school. I'll see you and your friend tomorrow."

He walks out of the room with Scott and Tirek. They locked the door leaving them in the dark room.

"Jesus Christ, what did you do to him?" Spike asked.

"I think it's best to tell you about the truth, Spike," Discord said. "We used to go to school together. You know the first day you came here and notice the history happen here?"

"I think so, Pipsqueak gave me the tour that day," Spike answered.

"Well back in that day when the middle and high school was put together, things started to change with him," Discord told him about his life story.

**35 Years Ago**

_It was the year 1979, we we're all young, free, ready to change the world._

Equestria High was small. Student in their 70's was laughing and talking. Some were on the field singing songs and doing homework. Discord came out of the building with his brown smooth hair and as a teacher. He wore a brown sleeve shirt and tan belle pants. His glasses was slim. He waited for the bus to come on by. When it did, a group of middle schoolers came out along with Chrysalis and Celestia.

Celestia was wearing a headband with flowers on her hair. She wore a shirt button shirt and blue belle jeans.

Chrysalis wore pink shade glasses and her hair wavy hair covered half her face. And also wear braces on her teeth. She wore a short skirt and a long black shirt with a skull on it.

"Hey, Discord," Celestia greeted him.

""Celestia. Chrysalis. Had a groovy time at the concert last night," he said to them.

"You gonna be at my house on Saturday? We're painting my vault wagon," Chrysalis said.

"Wouldn't miss it in the world!" Discord said.

"See you later then, we have to go teach the students," Celestia said as the two walked off.

"_Wait, how did Celestia became a teacher and how come Chrysalis is in this story?"_ Spike asked.

"_Just pay attention to the end,"_ Discord said. _"Anyway, we all thought we were cool back then. But one guys was the coolest guy of them all. Sombra, my best friend."_

A man in a motorcycle drove into the parking lot. His brown jacket had threads hanging on his sleeve and bottom jacket. His black boot reflected the sunlight. He turns the motorcycle off and heading to the school. He saw a group of high school girls and made a move on them. They giggled.

_Smart, handsome, and became Principal of Equestria High._

Discord walks up to him knuckle bump him.

"Sombra, my pal, how does it feel being the youngest principal in school history?" he asked.

"Groovy as always," Sombra answered. "Young is in, man. And old is out. WAY out. What do you think about this jacket? Does it make me more majestic than usual?"

"You will always be majestic, Sombra," discord said.

"Cool, now follow me my main man," Sombra walks off headed to his office as Discord follows. "I want to show you my new pad."

In the principal's office, beads hanged from the door as they entered. Discord was surprised by the way the place looked. Lava lamps, peace signs, beanie bag chairs, and candles smoking in the room.

"Pull up a bag, bro," Sombra said to him.

Discord grabs the beanie bag chair and sat in it. Sinking into the softness.

"Lay it on me, man," Discord said.

"Well, I've been thinking," Sombra walks over to the window watching the middle schoolers and high schoolers getting along. "We're in a new generation, it's time we shook things up a little."

"I here ya, brother," Discord said. "And dig this. I've been meditating on an album last night, and I got this righteousness motion. What if we hold middle school kids with high school kids together in one class? Think of it. Kids teaching grownups, and grownups teaching kids. Just imagine the peace we'll get."

"Hey, baby, that's a hip idea and all," Sombra said. "But I got a better thought in mind. As the first act of being principal, I decided… to get rid of Equestria High."

Discord jumps out of the bag. His glasses drops down on his face and was shock.

"What? No Equestria High? But then you won't become principal and the kids here like the school!" Discord said desperately. "This school is like freedom to them."

"Dis my man," Sombra looks back at him with a harsh voice. "The 70's are over. All that peace and love, sure, it was great for picking up chicks. But let's talk about my career. To do that, I have to make test scores go up. And to do so I have to separate the middle schoolers and high schoolers. It's a distraction."

"But Sombra, it's about friendship and love and getting to know one another in the future," Discord tried to convince him.

"I understand that you don't like the idea, but you'll thank me later," Sombra patted his back and exit the office. "Starting tomorrow, I'll move middle school someplace else, and then get the high schoolers back on track. Change a few rules here and there."

Discord saw Sombra walk out the room leaving him alone with great shocker.

_But of course, Sombra's plan didn't go too well._

The next day, group of parents and high schoolers was having a strike at school. They had peace signs on their picket signs. Sombra was sitting on the steps of Equestria High.

"Be cool people! Be cool!" Sombra demanded.

"We'll be cool once you send our middle school children back to Equestria High!" a voice cried out chanting the crowd.

"Hey, I do what I want! I'm the principal of this here school! And no one is going to do about, dig?" Sombra teased them only making the crowd angrier.

A car dove by in the middle of the crowd. Mayor Mare in her younger days came through along with Discord, Celestia, and Chrysalis.

"People, please! Calm down!" she demanded calming everyone down. "Mr. Discord here has informed me that the middle schoolers isn't going to Equestria High anymore, as long as I'm Mayor this ridiculous idea will not be tolerated."

The crowd cheered making Sombra mad.

"Hey, man! You just don't get it!" Sombra yelled at her.

"Of course I do, and that is why I'm replacing you," Mayor Mare said.

"What!?"

"Celestia, for now on you'll be Principal," she said to her.

"What?" Celestia was astonished.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Sombra looked over to Discord. "You used me! Ease dropping on me to hear what I had plan and get me fired!"

"What? No, Sombra! It's not like that at all!" Discord tried to explain.

"Whatever, come on, Chrysalis, baby, let's blow this seen," Sombra took her arm only she rejected it.

"No, Sombra… it's over," she lowered her head. "I can never be in love a man who tries to separate friendship."

"So, you're against me, too, then," Sombra said furiously. "Well fine. I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

He took a single step down only slide the edge and fell down the steps. They all gasps helping him up.

"Sombra, you okay?" Discord helped him.

"Don't touch me!" he pushed him away. His lip mad a cut making it bleed. He then look at discord angrily with hatred. "You took my job. You TOOK my life! Enjoy it while you can Discord, cause one of these days you're gonna pay. Somehow. Someway. You're all gonna pay."

He walks off across the field stomping his feet. Discord felt sorry for him. Feeling guilty as if it was his fault this started it. Back in the past Discord had the same expression look on his face.

"And I never saw Sombra again," Discord finished his story. Spike got him free out of his chair during the story. "He quiet teaching and went to a business career. He used to work for the president and told him his other plans and got him fired from that. Only this time it was nationwide."

"Soooo~~~, that guy is some crazy ex-teacher who wants to get rid of Equestria High just so he could rid of middle school and Equestria High?" Spike said making sure what he said was correct.

"Yep," Discord answered.

"Okay, then," Spike said nodding his head. "He just crossed the goddamn line."


	8. Ch 8: Fight To The End

Chapter 8  
Fight To The End

The girls carried a crate they stole from the school back into Applejack's farm. Trying to find out what they were planning and hoping it lies somewhere in the stack of papers. Anything could help save Spike and Mr. Discord. They looked and looked for almost an hour finding nothing.

"Test scores, schedules for next semester, there has to be something that explains what Sombra is doing," Twilight said looking through paper.

"And we have to find it fast," Applejack said.

"Check it out, I found someone's diary," Dash said looking through it, just to see something embarrassing.

"Rainbow Dash, this is no time for fooling around!" Rarity snapped at her. "We're on a rescue mission to save Spikey-Wikey!"

"Weird, something about the middle school," dash read through. "Saying that he wants to get rid of it."

"What did you say?" Twilight jumped.

"He said that he wants to make a few changes or something," Dash explained.

"Of course!" Twilight said taking the book from Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I learn the history of this school from Celestia," Twilight explained. "Someone wanted to rid of middle school from Equestria High. That must be Sombra!"

"But that doesn't explain the moon," Pinkie said.

"I'm wondering about that, too," Twilight said. She took one of the papers flipping it over. She found pens in the crate and took it to draw a chart. She draws the moon and earth in two different size circles. "See, back at Science Camp, I notice something funny about the moon lately. I couldn't figure out why the moon was off course, but now it makes sense!"

"Yeah, that doctor who got killed said it was a gravity beam or somethin'," Applejack said.

"Yes, but it's also a tractor beam," Twilight answered.

"So what is he going to do? Destroy middle school or getting rid of the moon?" Dash asked.

"That's what I'm having trouble figuring out," Twilight went back to drawing an oval circle on the moon. "If they keep shooting the moon like this, it could move to another orbit."

"But that still doesn't make any sense," Rarity said. "Why would someone want to get rid of middle and shoot the moon?"

"Who knows, Rarity," Twilight looked at a small window on top of the barn seeing the moon. "Who knows."

Back in school, Spike and Discord entered the principal office. Spike walks over to the desk answering the phone.

"Line is dead," he hung up the phone and tried another theory. "She has to keep another phone somewhere."

Spike walks behind the desk looking through drawers. Discord shook his head thinking it was stupid of him looking for a phone.

"Let's just find a way out and get to the police," Discord said.

"I went to the police, Snips and Snails didn't believe me," Spike said.

"Say no more, I can understand Snips and Snail's story," Discord said looking around the place. Spike kept searching finding a lot of junk.

"Let's see; pack of gum, staples, a baseball… sign by Babe Ruth? No way!" Spike put the baseball in his jacket for safe keeping. He finally found a phone that works properly. "I got it. Now all we need to do is-… oh my God."

"What is it, Spike?" Discord asked seeing a shocked face on him. He walks around the desk and faced the wall where they entered from. Discord saw it, too. The look on their faces made their skin pale. "I knew Sombra would turn crazy one day."

Back in the barn, they kept searching for answers. Twilight phone rang. She answered hearing Spike's voice.

"_Twilight, its Spike!"_ he yelled into the phone.

"Spike?" Twilight gasps.

"Spike?" the girls rushed over to Twilight hearing his voice.

"Spike, are you okay?" Dash asked.

Back in school, Spike was sweating. Not feeling too good.

"I'm fine!" Spike started to panic. "And so is, Mr. Discord."

"_Mr. Discord? How did you found him?" _Twilight asked.

"I don't have time to explain! I finally figured out what Sombra is planning!" Spike said.

"_So do we. He's either getting rid of middle school or doing something to the moon," _Twilight answered.

"That's just it, guys! That's not his plan!' spike shouted. "He's not planning to get rid of middle school or the moon!"

"_Then what is he up to?" _Twilight asked.

"He's trying to eliminate Equestria High!" Spike turns back to the wall.

There was painted handwriting words all over saying NO MORE EQUESTRIA HIGH! Big letters, small letters, handwriting, painted words, and two big letters E and H on the door with a big fat red ex over it. The red paint was dripping on the wall.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rarity screamed as she fell to her knees and shouted towards the sky. Like Spike would always do.

"Guys, don't panic! I got a plan!" Spike spoke. "All we gotta do is-"

Tirek took the phone from Spike behind him. Spike gasp hearing his friends calling out his name.

"_Spike? Spike, are you still there? Spi-"_ Tirek crushed the phone single handedly. Spike laughed being afraid by him.

"Hey, uh… Tirek, was it?" Spike said politely. "No hard feelings calling you that awful name, right?"

In the barn, Twilight kept calling him back but no response.

"Spike, please! Answer me!" she shouted.

"It's dead!" Pinkie said.

"They must've got him!" Rarity cried.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy panics around the barn.

"There's only one thing we can do," dash spoke calming everyone. "We gotta get help."

The next morning, they entered Shining Armor's office asking for his help.

"Please, Shining Armor, we need your help and everyone on this," Twilight begs.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Spike is in trouble! We need a couple of S.W.A.T. vans to go get the other students," Dash explained.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Now we're getting everyone from school?" Shining asked. "I drove you guys up to camp three times, threaten me to put videos of me on the internet, and now he needs help again?"

"I it sounds bad, but-"

"Twilight, I got a warning!" Shining cried out. "If I'm caught stealing the S.W.A.T. van again, I'll get fired. You just give me one good reason why I should get fired? Just one!"

The girls stood quiet. Shining Armor nod his head and headed out the door.

"Cause he's your little brother," Pinkie spoke to him just before he walked out. He pauses. He didn't look back. Just heard Pinkie what he said to him. "…And he needs you."

Shining Armor breathed in deeply and sighed. He walks out leaving the girls in his office. They thought he wouldn't help them till he came back with the keys.

"I told Flash and he said he could help," he said. "Let's go save Spike."

In the principal's office, Sombra was sitting in the desk with his name on it. _PRINCIPAL SOMBRA_. He stared at Spike and Discord sitting in the chairs in front of him. By the looks of things, it was like they were the students getting into trouble.

"Calling for help when no one would listen," Sombra leans over the desk. "Why do you do these things, Dis? Do you enjoy suffering me? Do you hate me?"

"Oh, no, Sombra. I don't hate you," Discord shook his head. "I just think you're completely insane!"

"See, there you go again. Hurting my feelings thirty-five years ago," Sombra chuckled as he stood out of his chair and stared out the window behind him. "No matter how big I got or successful I got, you're always in the way of thing."

The two guards behind him grab ahold of Discord. Sombra walks over to his and striking his cane on his stomach.

"How you embarrass me! Humiliated me! You even destroyed my relationship with Chrysalis! The only woman I ever loved!" Sombra shouted to his face and walked back to his desk.

"That part still grosses me out, sir," Spike said to Discord. He shushes at him.

"But this time! I'm going to humiliate you," Sombra continued. "I'll prove the world that you were wrong, and I was right!"

"About what, exactly?" Discord asked.

"About Equestria High, dammit!" Sombra slams his fists on the desk, rattling the objects around him. "About friendship! About test scores! But I found a way to rid of this so call friendship! Instead getting rid of middle school, I'm getting rid of Equestria High itself!"

"You, bastard!" Spike pointed at him furiously.

"Believe me kid, I am much better than that," Sombra said to him calmly.

"It'll never work, Sombra," Discord said. "How will you hide yourself when you destroy the school?"

"See, that's where my secret weapon comes in," Sombra said pulling a blank screen down above the desk. The guard turns off the light and turns on a projector sowing the school and town. "You see, Spike here may have found out the laser by now, but there is more to it. For example…"

He took a sharpy and circled the school around it. And then a heart next to it. Spike and Discord looked at each other and back to the screen.

"This heart is a crystal heart we use for the machine," Sombra explained. "The crystal contain so much power, you could use anything that runs on electricity. That's why I created the laser beam to rid of Equestria High."

"What about the moon though? Why shoot the moon?" Spike asked.

"This is where your little mind gets blown away," Sombra continued. "The laser I created can be used in anyway as possible; Tractor beam, weather beam, mind control, anything that messes with physics. The moon was just target practice. I'll build a smaller laser beam compare to the large one in the gym."

He marked the school out with his sharpy and created a wavy circle around the town.

"As you can see right now, the school will be destroyed by the laser beam," Sombra demonstrated. "And then next, I'll wipe Equestria's memories away with the laser beam. Next thing you know, Equestria High will be no more. It never existed."

"You'll never get away with this, Sombra!" Spike said.

"Oh, yeah? Well who's gonna stop me?" Sombra asked grinning at him.

On the road, six S.W.A.T. vans was driving down with sirens on. Shining Armor was with Twilight heading to her camp first.

"I can't believe that Spike got kidnapped by some evil scientist," Shining said.

"That's our brother," Twilight said.

"_Hey, guys, you really think everybody gonna believe us?"_ Applejack spoke through the walkie-talkie in the car.

"_You kidding? They all love Spike, of course they'll believe us," _Rainbow Dash spoke.

"_Hey, is this working? I can't tell if it is or not,"_ Pinkie spoke into it.

"_Pinkie, stop touching everything!" _Flash cried out.

"_Will you two stop fighting! We have to get everyone and save Spikey-Wikey!"_ Rarity shouted through the talkie.

They reach to Science Camp. Twilight explained the situation and rushed into the van with her group. Rainbow Dash did the same getting everyone in her van. Than Pinkie and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack who was getting others from different camps. All the vans drove into town setting the meeting in the park. Back in the police station, Chrysalis was explaining what happened last night with Snips and Snails.

"I'm telling you boys, a group of ninjas came running out of Equestria High like a secret training area," Chrysalis told them. The two looked at each other and sighs.

"Look, we've heard the story three times already. Counting you," Snips said.

"Yeah, the joke is kinda getting old and all," Snails said.

"But the other two stories we heard was something about a laser beam," Snips said.

"Exactly! I'm being serious. And so were the people who told you the same damn story!" Chrysalis cried out.

"Listen, Principal Chrysalis, we're trying to do our job," Snips continued. "So if you don't mind-"

"Listen, you dumbass!" Chrysalis grabs his collar pulling him towards her. "I am still the principal even if I'm out of school! So if you start listening to me, then I won't have to expel you and your friend! Capish!"

"Capi-! Capi-!" Snips swallowed clearing his dry throat. "Y-Y-Yeah."

In the school, Spike and Discord was locked in the boiler room. Spike was ramming himself to the door trying to break it down. Next he tried banging on it yelling for help.

"Somebody, help! Get us out of here!" he shouted.

"Spike, calm down," Discord said sitting against the wall.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down because some mad man is trying to get rid of Equestria High?" Spike shouted at him.

"Look, I understand, I just-"

"How could you understand? You hate everyone here besides yourself!" Spike furiously yelled in his face. "You tried to get rid the animal shelter all because you want to replace it for another stupid football field! You don't care about us! You don't even care about this school!"

Discord stood up furiously looking down at him. Spike gasps backing up thinking he was gonna beat him.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Spike. You think because I hate you kids and the teachers and the principals all because I ruin someone's life? Not to mention that you all think I'm some heartless bastard who doesn't care about this town and this school. You're wrong!" Discord said to him. Spike felt something inside feeling guilty as he continued. "Ever since you arrived here at school I think to myself, his first day was a wreck. But you somehow managed. Every day I see you and your friends laughing. Thinking to myself, 'How do they do it?' No matter how bad or how awful things got, you and your friends always seem to fix the problem. All because of friendship. So go ahead. Call me a bad guy, hate me for all I care. But you ever say 'I don't care about Equestria High!', because this school is the only thing I got in my life."

Spike stared at him with heart feeling. He felt awful hearing that he was alone all his years.

"…Mr. Discord I… I had no idea," he spoke.

"Well now you do," Discord said getting keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. "So let's stop messing around."

"Where did you get those keys?"

"Took the keys from Sombra's desk when he wasn't looking," Discord said peeing out the door seeing if the coast was clear. "Come on, we've got a school to save."

At the park, every student from Equestria High was trying to figure out what to do to save their school and Spike. Even the college people was there to help them out. Twilight and Rarity tied to get their attention, but no one was listening.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Twilight cried out.

"Quiet down, now! Let's be polite and listen to Twilight!" Rarity asked politely to them.

The rest of the girls was standing outside of the crowd looking at the mob.

"No one is listening," Applejack said.

"They'll listen to me when I beat the living crap out of someone," Dash said cracking her knuckles.

"Rainbow dash, stop being so hard headed," Applejack pushed her. "We don't want to make things worse."

"Well I don't see you coming up with a plan," Dash pushed her back.

"Listen to the two of you! You're not helping things at all!" Pinkie shouted at the two.

They began to fight yelling at each other. Fluttershy rushed over to them shouting for the first time in her life.

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!" she shouted at them. The girls jumped from her roaring voice quieting down. "Arguing isn't going to help our friend Spike or saving the school. We need a leader who thinks like Spike, who can come up with ideas, and always thinks the loudest."

"Umm… Twilight?" Dash guessed.

"Better than Twilight," Fluttershy smiled.

The crowd grew furious. Twilight and Rarity tried their best but made things worser for all them and to themselves.

"Please! We have to get organized," Twilight said to them.

"What's the use?" Thunderlane cried out in the crowd.

"Yeah! If what you say is true, then our friendship is over with!" Pipsqueak cried out.

"Not to mention that we won't see each other again," Starless shouted.

The crowd grew angry again. Rarity whistled to them getting their attention.

"All we have to do is work together and come up with a plan," Rarity yelled.

"Spike's the one who always comes up with the plan!" Comet shouted.

"Let's face. Without him, we're doomed!" Thunderlane said.

"That's what you think!" Dash shouted to them behind. They turn to see her, Applejack, and Pinkie holding an American flag. "Students of Equestrians, meet your new commanding officer!"

Fluttershy came out behind the flag wearing military uniform. She wore a military hat and badges on her coat. The hat made her look serious and angry. She stood up straight clicking her heels.

"Fluttershy? She couldn't lead bible study!" Garble cried out laughing. Everyone laughed with him as Fluttershy walks up to him furiously. She looks up to him giving him the stare. "What? What are you going to-"

She kneed him in the crotch cutting him off. He gasp for air falling to the ground. She looks down at him stepping on his back with one foot.

"You find that funny, Garble? I'm here to make history! Not some smartass excuse!" she shouted helping him back up. "You want to laugh, take it somewhere else! But if you want to save the school, then suck in that gut and stand tall!"

Garble stood up straight shaking the pain out of him. Everyone stayed quiet shocked of what just happened. So was Twilight and the girls.

"Now then," Fluttershy turned facing the students. "Who's with me?"

As the hours went by, they prepared themselves for war. They took stun guns from the S.W.A.T. vans and equipment. Shining Armor and Flash was going over the routine on how the stun guns works. Pepper spray was being tested and ropes for trip wires. The college students grabs paintball guns loading it with paintballs. Fluttershy was going over the plan with the others with a map of the school.

"Applejack and the crusaders will take Unit A. I'll take Unit B. Rainbow Dash, you get the Special Forces," Fluttershy said to them.

"Special Forces?" Dash asked.

"Middle schoolers," she answered.

"Well that won't be too bad."

"There's one last thing I need to say before we head out," Fluttershy said getting everyone to gather around. "Spike has been through so much saving our lives and the town. Now it's our turn to save him and the school."

"Sounds like Spike already," Pinkie whispered.

"Be quiet, she's on a role," Rarity shushed her.

"People in the future will remember this day," Fluttershy continued walking back and forth. "When we have kids and want to know the history to this school, we'll say we've protected it. We've fought our way fighting for our friends. And we saved Equestria High. Students of Equestrians… let's give them hell."

In the gym, Sombra was looking at the crystal as he waited for his moment to shine.

"Thirty-two minutes till full power, father," Scott said to him.

"Very good, son," Sombra smiled waiting for his whole life for this moment.

In the halls, Spike and Discord ran across the hall. They stop to peek over the wall. Two guards was talking. Spike and Discord nodded preparing for a distraction.

"Hey, dumbasses!" Spike jumps out dancing for them.

"Hey!" the guards shouted chasing after him.

Spike quickly ran to the other hall waiting for them. As they turned, Discord knocked one out and Spike trips over the other. Discord then knocks him out with his foot. Later the two took their clothes disguising themselves. Putting them in the broom closet, they walk down the hall casually.

"Where now?" Spike asked.

"The gym," discord said as the two head on over there.

Outside, Pinkie set up a ladder behind a tall bush. She climbs up seeing a couple of guards by the front entrance. She began to sing peacefully getting their attention.

"Hey, kid! Get out of here!" the main guard shouted to her. She kept on singing ignoring him. "Felix, get rid of her, will ya?"

The guard ran up to her. He walked behind the bush. A whamming noise was made. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"You two, go see what's up," he commanded his pals.

The two ran up to her getting her to stop. More whamming noises was made. The guard eyes widen. He grabs his walkie-talkie getting the others. All the guards ran outside while Fluttershy, her friends, and the student sneaks inside. In the school, Spike and Discord saw a couple of goons guarding the gym doors.

"You sure this will work?" Discord asked.

"I've seen this in a movie once, this is pure gold." Spike said. They walk up to them while he cleared his throat. "Sombra wanted to let you know there was an important matter in his office. We'll take it from her."

"You two aren't guards," he said to them.

A dead silence was made. Spike and Discord look at each other slowly and began their next move. Spike kicks the guard in the crotch and Discord pushes the other two down. They booked it getting away from them. Pinkie kept on singing waiting for the last guard to come up to her.

"Hello? Anyone? Where is everybody?" the guard called into his walkie. No answer. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

He walks across the street getting Pinkie. He walks behind the bush only to get punched in the face by Flash. The guard was knocked out. Flash drags him to the van with the others with him.

"Think Snips and Snails will believe them now?" shining asked.

"If we get promoted, they'll believe anything we say," Flash said tossing the guard in the van.

Spike and discord ran into the art room followed by the guards. They ran to the other side of the door seeing it was open. Spike and discord hid behind the paintings

"Okay, we lost them," Discord said. "What so we do now?"

"I got a couple of ideas," Spike said looking at the red paint.

Fluttershy and a few students rushed down the hallway. She stops looking both ways down the halls.

"Phase 2, everybody," Fluttershy said. Her and her friends went down the hallway while the others went the other way. "Twilight, go find the power room. Me and the others will get rid of the guards."

Twilight split up down the hallway. Fluttershy pokes her head over the corner seeing guards by the gym. She looks over to Applejack nodding her head. Applejack took out two paintball pistols and walks to the opening.

"Hey, fellas!" she called out to them. They looked over to them and began to shoot like a western she is. They were covered in paint and was furious about it. "Time to go, ya'll."

She and the gang ran away getting chased by them. One guard stayed behind calling in for an emergency break in. More and guards and ninjas came out of every room they were in. Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack, and Rainbow dash split up in three hallways. The guards went after the three while the ninjas went after Rainbow Dash.

Applejack and Rarity ran across the hall seeing the rope on the floor. They ran across it seeing the crusaders holding the rope. They tug and trips the guards over. Pipsqueak and Come ran to them throwing a net on top of them.

Fluttershy went to the back leading the guards to a blocked area. There was desks and cabinets piled up. Fluttershy climbs over it.

"NOW!" She cried out.

College folks pops out from behind the pile shooting paintball guns. The guards fell feeling the impact on them. They cover their heads and finding cover. Garble and Blueblood lift their masks up smiling.

"See, I told ya this is fun," Garble aid to him.

"It's fun as long I'm not getting shot at," Blueblood said as the two resume on shooting.

Rainbow Dash ran down the hall and cut a sharp left. The ninjas ran after her. When they turn to the next corner they stop. A group of middle schoolers was blocking the hallway with Rainbow Dash in front. She turn to them and smiled.

"Sick 'em," she said.

The middle schoolers roared as they charged after the ninja. They screamed running away from them.

Twilight found the electric room and entered. She murmur to herself seeing the gym's power switch. She flips it off. In the gym, the crystal stops glowing. The lights went out slowly dimming the room for a while. It was pitch black in the room. The emergency lights came on and Sombra sighs.

"Scott, why is the power off?" he asked his son.

"I don't know, maybe we bust a fuse," he answered.

"Well go fix it!" Sombra shouted at him.

Scott and two men ran down the hall heading to the electric room. Twilight came around shutting the door on them and locked it. She ran away hearing the banging on the door. The girls were back together in the stairwell.

"The plan is working, Fluttershy," Pinkie said.

"Good, now we've gotta find Spike and stop the laser beam before it's too late," Fluttershy said.

"That's what you think!" Tirek cried out down stairs pointing a gun at them. "You bitches are dead!"

He climbs up seeing the girls frighten backing up. He grins loading the gun and click it.

"Hey, asshole!" Spike shouted upstairs with a bucket of paint on him. "Stop teasing my friends! That's their job!"

He dump the paint on him blinding him. He was covered with red paint all over him. Discord took the bucket and threw it on him. The bucket struck his head and got stuck.

"Nice shot!" Spike high fived discord and rushed downstairs seeing his friends.

"Spike!" Twilight was the first to hug him. And then the rest joined in.

"I knew you guys would come for us," Spike said.

They heard Tirek going downstairs with a bucket in his head. He trips down the steps rattling his head all the way to the first floor.

"That's gotta hurt," Dash said.

"Come on, we've gotta stop Sombra fast!" Twilight said.

"Quick! To the gym!" discord said as they ran down the hall. "And no running in the halls!"

In the gym, a men plugs in a generator getting the power back. The crystal glows again spinning in midair.

"The power is back sir," the guard said.

"Wipe the town's memory first, and then we destroy the school," Sombra commanded. "And hurry! We've got a break in!"

"Too late for that!" Discord shouted. Sombra turns to see him, Spike, his friends, and the whole students. "This is my school and I want it back!"

"Sorry, Dis, you have to wait till I do the world a favor," Sombra snaps his fingers sending in multiple guards inside. The kids got frighten over how big and how many they are. "Let' do it for real this time!"

"Don't do it, Sombra!" Twilight shouted.

Sombra chuckled.

"Don't do it?" he said laughing. "All this plan and work I've been through, you think you can stop if you say 'Don't do it'?"

"What if we add please?" Pinkie suggested.

"You still don't get it," Sombra rubs his face. "I'm this for you students, to get you education up. I know destroying this school is going too far, but not everyone learns about friendship. So let's put plug in our heads and see how your tiny little brain works. How about a Pop Quiz? Which country has the highest test scores?"

"Japan?" Twilight guessed.

"Germany?" Spike guessed.

"North Dakota?" Comet guessed.

"CANADA! ICELAND! NORWAY!" Sombra shouted at them. "You know why? It is always snowing up there."

"That doesn't make any sense," Applejack spoke.

"They're always inside studying," Sombra answered. "They're not outside talking about friendship or what not! Because friendship will get you nowhere."

"You got it all wrong, Sombra!" Spike shouted. "You're plan will never work. Sure your laser beam can erase out memories. Sure it can move the moon. Sure you can make us forget our school and fun and all the good times we have together here. But that won't stop us! Because our friendship lives on. We'll play at the park. We'll hangout at Sugarcube Corner. We'll even go to places like camping, a waterpark, or visit a city. You may take away our school memories. But you'll never take away our friendship!"

"I can try," Sombra grins. "Do it! NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" the scientist said. "Set laser to memory wiper!"

"Setting memory wiper," the scientist said.

"Set the target on Equestria!"

"…Target set!"

The kids all got worried.

"Engage the laser beam!"

He reaches to the lever about to pull it down. Pinkie cried out _NNNOOOOOOOOO!_ Watching the end to come when suddenly the glass window on the top wall shattered. Chrysalis in a black jumpsuit came in bust the window and climbs don on a rope. Sombra gasps seeing her in person.

"Hey, Backstabber! Leave those students alone!" Chrysalis shouted at Sombra.

"Principal Chrysalis?" Spike said in shock.

"Chrysalis, my love!" Sombra walks up to her with joy. "You still look lovely as ever."

"And you're still a bastard getting rid– not only middle school, but Equestria High as well," she back talk him.

"That shatter my heart, Chrysalis, but I'll forgive you if you just come back to me," Sombra begs her.

"I already found a man my type," Chrysalis said.

"What?" Discord spoke. "Who could she possibly-"

"SPIIIIIIIIKE~~~!" Chrysalis ran to him hugging him. "He didn't did anything bad to you, didn't he?"

Spike blushed and felt embarrassed to himself. Sombra eyes widen.

"You've got to be kidding," he said as she walks back to him. "You want someone like that brat? You ungrateful son of a-"

She headbutt him on the nose. He cried in pain as his nose started to bleed. The kids and Discord went _Oooooooo! _Feeling that pain.

"Don't to me and my student that way," she said without feeling a thing. "For that I'm taking you down."

"You, Bitch!" Sombra took his handkerchief covering his bloody nose. "I like to see you try taking me with an army of brats!"

"Who said my armies are brats?" she said. The windows all shattered as teachers of Equestria High came down on ropes.

"The teachers!" Fluttershy said being amazed.

"Not only the teacher, but people in town as well," Applejack points out.

Everyone wore a green jumpsuit. Iron Will feet landed on the ground with a heavy thud. He lifts his fists up ready for a beat down. Ms. Cheerilee came in with nunchucks. Celestia and Luna was in their jumpsuits as well matching their color. Mr. Dash bust down the gym door with Granny Smith, Shining Armor, Flash, and Mr. Cake. He has kitchen knives twirling in his hands. Shining Armor and Flash had their guns ready to fire. And Granny Smith came in doing jiu jitsu.

"This was… unexpected," Spike said to himself surprised to see everyone here.

The room stood quiet. A heavy breeze. Everyone stood still waiting to make a move.

"This is the part where we all fight, isn't it?" Pipsqueak asked.


	9. Ch 9: The Final Chapter

Chapter 9  
The Final Chapter

The school was peaceful outside. The birds were chirping, the school was quiet. But inside the school was echoes of yelling and screaming coming behind the gym doors. A guard came busting out with brushes on him. Mr. Dash drags him back inside with others fighting. The students and adults versus Sombra and his minions. It was complete chaos. Everyone running around beating each other up for the school.

Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak back against each other seeing the guards after them. They look at each other and quickly went opposite directions. The guards ram into each other fainted. The two friends high fived for success.

"Dad! Dad! Over here!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Mr. Dash has a guard on a headlock. He drags him over to her making her move. She punch the lights out of him.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Dash said messing with her hair.

Granny Smith was surrounded by four guards. She squints focusing her next move. One guard ran towards her, but she dodges grabbing his arm flipping him. The next tackled. She blocks his punch and rapidly punches his stomach. Two guards came up to her from both sides. She jumps midair kicking them with one blow. She landed brushing the dirt off of her.

Garble was on the floor with two guards. He had them on headlocks with his legs and arms. A couple of guards chased after students. Shining Armor, Flash, and Thunderlane came out of the locker room wearing their football uniform. They charged after them now chasing them around.

College students was shooting their paintball guns at them with no mercy. On the head, stomach, legs, arms, even their crotch. The students pops out behind machines shooting the Tasers at the ninjas shocking them. A scientists was about to pull the lever when Rarity and Pinkie jumps in front of him spraying him with pepper spray. He yells in pain dropping to the floor. He squirms in circles as he continued to yell.

Applebloom and other middle schools was cranking a miniature catapult filled with apples. She gave a thumbs up to her sister Applejack.

"FIRE!" she shouted.

Applebloom pulls the lever flinging the apples at the guards. The apples struck them. Some exploded, some hit them. Applejack and Applebloom cheered hollering. Fluttershy was being chased by ninjas. She stops seeing she was trap in a corner. She turn to see the ninjas walking up to her. She took out two paintball pistols behind her back and shoots at them.

"Eat paint, ninjas!" she shouted. She ran out of paintballs. The ninjas was covered with paint and was ticked off about it. "Wait!"

She stops them from coming closer. She points up for them to see Comet on the bleachers.

"BODY SLAAAAM!" he cried out as he jumped on top of them. He put all his weight on them and lay down on top.

"Nice body slam, Comet," Fluttershy said to him.

"Thanks. Wrestling is in my blood," Comet said showing off.

Everyone continued to fight. Tirek kicks the doors off its hinges. His whole skin was covered with red and his eyes was bloodshot from the paint. He saw everyone fighting and spotted Spike shooting paintballs at the guards.

"YOU!" he point at Spike shouting.

Spike looks over to see Tirek and dropped his jaw and paintball gun. Tirek walks over to him seeing Spike back up scared. He grabs his collar jacket and lifts him up ready to beat him.

""Hey! Asshole!" they both turn their heads seeing Celestia in her fighting stance. "Put my student down."

Tirek smiled and drops Spike to the ground. He walks over to her raising his fists up at her. The two grins ready to fight. Tirek makes his first swing. Celestia dodges and punches him repeatedly on the stomach. He grunts taking the punches but she kept on going. He couldn't take it anymore and slid back from her punches. Celestia stops and uppercuts his chin sending him flying back.

"Where did you learn to do that, Principal Celestia?" Spike asked.

"I was a boxer back in my 80's, Spike," she answered winking at him.

Sombra rushes to a scientists and drags him to the lever. He shoves him to it forcing him to continue with his mission.

"There's still time! Do it!" Sombra demanded.

The scientist pulls the lever down to medium. The laser beam lights up slowly, but Sombra couldn't wait any much longer.

"Faster you idiot! FASTER!" he pushes him down grabbing the lever.

"Hold it, Sombra!" Discord cried out behind him. "The semester is over for you!"

"Back off, Discord!" Sombra took out his loaded pistol pointing at him. "One more step and you're dead."

He slowly pulls the lever down. Discord has to think of something and fast.

"Sombra… there's a speck on your suit," he said.

"Where?" Sombra asked looking down at his suit and got punched in the face.

He flew back against the machine and slid down. His arm was caught on the lever pulling it down and breaks it. A warning sign sounded the alarms. The laser beam glowed brightly looking like it was ready to burst. Steams was coming out of the generator and everything started to float in midair. Everyone stops fighting seeing the computers, machines, and objects flying in the air. The bleachers made an aching sound. It tore off the wall and flew up to the ceiling. The crystal was shining madly and spins out of control. Discord rushed over to the machine flying an inch off the ground. He looks at the screen on it saying it was overloaded.

**MEMORY WIPER LOCATION: THE WORLD**

Discord gasps and saw the lever was broken off. He grabs Sombra and thrust his face against the screen cracking it.

"You see what you did!" Discord shouted at him. "You create chaos to the whole world!"

Sombra just laughed. He laugh and laugh and laugh crazy.

"So what!" he shouted smiling. "It's better this way. It's for the best if the world will forgets Equestria High. And its friendship!"

Spike saw Discord and Sombra hearing the whole thing. He looks at the laser about to shoot out its beam. He quickly thought of a way to stop it and notice the crystal heart. He grabs the autograph baseball out of his jacket and looks around for someone who has a good arm. He hopes to find Rainbow Dash. Instead he spotted Pipsqueak.

"Pipsqueak!" he hollers at him getting his attention. He threw the baseball to him and caught it. "The crystal! Aim for the crystal! It'll stop the laser beam from shooting!"

Pipsqueak looks at the crystal spinning out of control cracking. He gulps and remember his steps from Sports Camp.

"Okay, Pipsqueak. Your time to shine," Pipsqueak grips the ball in his hand. "Deep breathes. Now relax. Now aim at the target, aiming is key."

Pipsqueak to a couple of steps back repeating the steps over and over again. Spike can hear the machine roaring. It aches of power. It lowered down aiming at the ground. The laser beam shoot at full power tearing the ground apart.

"PIPSQUEAK!" Spike cried out.

Pipsqueak took a deep breath and threw the baseball. It flew towards the crystal hitting it. Shattering into little bits of pieces. Spike jump for joy till it went away. He saw the laser beam had stop working and was out of control. Sparks flew out the machines. The rings around the needle busted.

"Look out! She's gonna blow!" Dash shouted.

Everyone scattered exiting the building. Discord threw Sombra to the ground leaving him behind. As they exit the building, the laser beam fell apart and exploded. The windows shattered outside bursting flames and smoke. Everything went quiet now. They all went back inside wiping the smoke out the gym. The smoke cleared and every object was still floating. Soon they all fell back to the ground. Counting the bleachers wrecking into pieces after hitting the floor. The gym was a wreck. Sombra climbs over the busted machines getting up. He limps his way to the middle of the gym. He fell to his knees in front of the shattered crystal. He hand fully pick the pieces up and tremble.

"All my hard work. My dream… ruin…" he said dropping the pieces. He then yell to the sky out loud. "RRUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

The room stood quiet. The students cheered breaking the silent and celebrated for saving their school. Police cop cars suddenly came by after hearing a mighty roar like sound. They saw students rushing outside dancing and laughing and cheering. Cops rushed in to see what was happening inside. For a while, the area was secured. The school was a wreck, but can still be rebuild. Snips and Snails came out with Sombra and Scott handcuffed.

"Get your hands off of me and the suit! YOU HEAR!" Sombra shouted. "I'm the richest man on earth! You can't so this to me!"

"Shut up and get in the car," Snips pushed him into the cop car.

"Come on, I just got out of prison!" Scott said. "My friends will be there and beat me up for leaving them. My dad forced me to come, I tried my best to stay put in jail!"

Snails pushed him in with his dad and locked them up. Snips and Snails stood next to each other and sighs.

"We didn't knew about this, did we, Snips?" Snails asked.

"Of course not, I mean, we're not bad people," Snips patted his shoulder. "You just need to listen more towards the citizens."

Celestia and Chrysalis sat on the bench together talking.

"So when you saw Spike in danger, what was the first thing that came into your head?" Chrysalis asked.

"Not this again," Celestia moaned. "I told you, I protect my students from any harm."

"Okay fine, how about we fight each other then. If I win, I want the truth."

"Something tells me I'll be losing after what I did back there," Celestia plot her head down sighing.

As for everyone else, family and friends was back together again. Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle hug each other. The Apple Family ate apples together. Fluttershy was treating Garble's wounds – kindly this time. Mr. Cake found his wife and kids telling them what happened. Rainbow Dash hugs her dad from behind as Mr. Dash hugs her back. And as for Spike, he me his family along with Twilight and Shining Armor.

"Oh my three children saved the world!" Velvet hugs them. "I am so proud of the three of you."

"Come on, honey!" Night Light rushed over grabbing his wife. "The reporters wants to know how we raised our heroes!"

The two ran across the field leaving the kids behind. Spike took out his phone deleting the videos he took from Shining Armor.

"What are you doing?" Shining asked.

"Well, I never thought you came for me and everyone else," Spike said. "So I figured that since you did, there's no reasons to keep these videos to torture you."

"You know what," Shining puts his hand on his shoulder. "You are an okay little brother."

He walks off to see his friends.

"I thought you have copies on your computer, Spike," Twilight whispered.

"Oh, that? I was just bluffing," Spike said.

"WHOO-WEE! Am I tired," Applejack cried out. Her and her friends came up to them. "Let's say we head on over to Sugarcube Corner?"

"Don't you guys have to be at camp and have a future?" Spike asked.

"We've been thinking," Dash said.

"There's always time to prepare our future," Rarity spoke.

"But we can still be friends and have fun no matter what," Fluttershy said.

"So stop asking and let's celebrate!" Pinkie yells.

They all walk down the streets when Spike stops and turns to face the school.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later," Spike said to them and walks into the school.

He enters seeing the hallways empty and a mess. Inside the school was also Discord cleaning the Principal's Office. He pick up papers and search the drawers that doesn't belong in school. He opens one drawer and notice his old glasses back in his 70's. He picks it up and examines it smiling, remembering the good old days.

"Mr. Discord?" Spike disturbs him.

Discord drops the papers and hid the glasses from Spike.

"Huh? What? Oh, Spike," Discord said nervously. "I was just… cleaning this room up for next year Sombra left. Always a mess-aholic. Leaving food, work, papers…"

"Mr. Discord," Spike interrupted again walking into the room. "I know you hate me and all and I hate you, but I never got a chance to thank you."

"Actually, I should be thanking you."

"Huh?" Spike tilts his head confused.

"You did me a favor dragging me into this school again," Discord went on. "I didn't took this job for money or humiliate you and the kids. Hell, I didn't took it because it was the only one available. I did it because…" he looks back at his glasses and back to Spike. "…I did it because I forgotten what true friendship was all about."

The window taps behind them. Comet and Pipsqueak was there getting their attention.

"Hey, Spike! Come on, man!" Comet said.

"Yeah, there are girls waiting for me and you at Sugarcube Corner," Pipsqueak said bouncing his eyebrows. "They want to meet the heroes."

"I'll be there in just a minute," Spike said to them.

"It's summer vacation and your friends are waiting for you," Discord said. "Go out there and have fun while you can… Spike."

"Sure thing… Dis," Spike walks out of the office and exits the building.

Discord took his glasses off and put on his old ones. The vision was still clear. As Spike exits meeting his friends, Discord ran out crying out his name.

"Hey, Spike!" Discord hollers at him. "Since your friends are going to be gone next year, how will you manage without them? You'll be finally get into trouble I was always looking for!"

"I'll think of something to get out of messes!" Spike hollers back. "Because I have friends who'll never give up on me and others."

Spike and the two boys ran down the streets. Discord smiled as he leans against the doors. He looks up seeing the clouds and sun. He could never be any happier.

**Seventeen Years Later**

A grown man was walking across a field of grass piled with brown and orange leave. He wore a black suit with a coat over it and gloves. The weather was cold and windy. He past tombstones as he walks by, rows of tombstone. He finally stops in front of one and kneels down placing a photo of him, his friends, and the girls. The sad look on his face as he stares at it. The photo was taking at Equestrian High during the school years.

"Hey… I wanted to see you again…" Spike said smiling, talking to the tombstone. "We were all shocked what we heard the other day about you dead and all. Except Rainbow Dash. It isn't easy seeing you like this you know, in the ground with your name carved on a tombstone. Anyway, I just came to say hi… and goodbye. Thanks for being with us… and thanks for being our friend."

"Daddy!" Spike heard a little girl calling his name.

A young girl in a purple dress ran up to him and hugs him. She notice the gravestone curious.

"Who's that, Dad?" she asked.

"An old friend of mine," Spike said getting up. He picks his daughter up and walks over to his wife, Starless.

The tombstone he visited was a really good friend of his.

**In Loving Memories  
Discord**

**1957-2015**

At Spike's home, he was getting packed up to move into his new home. He carries boxes along with his older brother Shining Armor. They were both wearing suits for an occasion. After they were done loading his things in the car. He said goodbye to his parents and drove off. He went to Equestria High to see his daughter. He waves goodbye to her seeing her entering the school. He walks over to a bench and sat down. He sighs as he waited. Moments later, a car pulled up. It was his friends all grown up.

Twilight and her friends came out wearing dresses. Comet and Pipsqueak with his wife Sweetie Belle and her friends. He smiled greeting them.

"So, this is it?" Comet spoke. "Once we take our photo, we're on our own."

"Don't say that," Rarity said. "We'll always be together."

"So let's hurry up and take it," Twilight said.

Pinkie got the camera out and the stand out of the car. She set it up and told everyone to get into position. As she did, Spike and Twilight were talking.

"So, how's Starless and you daughter?" she asked.

"Good, just good," Spike answered. "I have a family of my own. I guess that makes me a family man, huh?"

"I'm just glad you have a family, Spike," Twilight hugs him. "A real life family."

"Okay! Everyone get ready!" Pinkie set the timer and rushed over to the group.

They were standing in front of the school taking their picture. As it took, the picture was similar from the one Spike left on Discord's grave. This story may cut out short, but that's life, right? So in the end for all our story…

**THE **

"NO! I refuse to end the story here!" Pinkie cried out holding the **END **sign in her arms. "I mean, come on! You're really going to end it like that?"

"Pinkie, for thousandth time, I'm not gonna end it there," I came in shaking my head. "I just need to refresh my ideas, so I have to end the series here."

"But I want to tease Spike some more and love him and cuddle him, which I am very disappointed that there wasn't enough of that," Pinkie went on.

"Which is why I want to take a break from the same story and work on a new one," I continued. "And this may be the end of the series, but I'm thinking of making a single book of _The Life of Spike_."

"Really?" Pinkie wraps her arms around the **END **sign.

"Yes. I was thinking that I could make Spike relive his life and make him an orphan again," I explained. "A longer book. With more chapters and characters. But it will take time for me to think it through. I just need to take a break and work on my other stories."

"I guess," Pinkie shrugs. "Sorry I snapped on you like that."

"That's okay," I patted her back. "Now look at the readers and say 'Goodbye' to them."

"…Goodbye!" Pinkie waves the **END **sign to you happily.

"Thank you for reading this series. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time with other stories I'll be working on."


End file.
